Erdan: Wolf Tales
by Jeffwolf21
Summary: A mini series of Erdan, his family, friends, and the wolf cub's adventures in the Valley of Peace. Takes place between Erdan 2 & 3
1. Episode 1: The Jade heist

_Introduction:_

Greetings readers, I'm Jeffwolf, and right here, right now, a saga will finally be continued. I've grown to love reading the stories passionate fans write on this site, but my favorite is a saga from Kung Fu Panda fan fics about a wolf cub named, Erdan, and his foster father, Zhong. Well I'm happy to say that new adventures of them and all their family and friends are here. Welcome to "Erdan: Wolf Tales" a collection of fifteen stories for the heroic wolf cub to have. So sit back, relax, enjoy a snack or soft drink if you want, and get ready to enjoy this mini-series. And also get ready for "Erdan 3 a Legend's Rebirth" later this year.

((()-()))

"_**Pride comes before the fall"**_

((()-()))

_Episode 1: The Jade heist_

High above the ground, hovering in the atmosphere, the sun burned brightly down onto the land. A place of peace and sanctuary, The Valley of Peace. A beautiful place filled with fields of green grass, flowing rivers, and villages that were home to many goats, geese, and other animals who valued peace and harmony. But these farmers and shop keepers are often attacked and harassed by the larger animals such as Oxen, crocodiles, and gorillas. But these people were blessed to have powerful protectors, The Masters of the Jade Palace. Mighty kung fu warriors who have dedicated their lives to protect the innocent, and to preserve the peace.

But sometimes, the best heroes are the ones with the biggest hearts, and noblest of souls. No matter how young they are.

((()-()))

As a preteen wolf boy approached the thousand stone stairs before him, he took a moment to reflect of what has happened recently. He has climbed these stairs before, and every time he felt both nervousness and excitement. Not even a year ago he was just a boy drifting across china, now he's a student of the Jade Palace, training with the famous Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

As he prepared to climb up to the mountain top palace, a voice sounded from behind him."Erdan, Erdan wait!"

The boy turned around and saw his mother, Shu, a female wolf who ran a pottery shop. She ran up to her son hoping to catch him in time. When she reached him, he greeted her with "Hey mom."

Afterwards they hugged and Erdan asked "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well I just wanted to see you off before you go train with your dad." She replied while giving a nice smile.

"Mom I'll be back for dinner." Erdan said.

"I know, but I just wanted to wish you luck before you go." Shu said.

After their small chat, the mother wolf hugged her pup and the he proceeded up the stairs after giving a goodbye wave. Erdan hiked up to the Jade Palace, he decided to take it easy. The preteen wolf knew that if he ran he would burn out all of his energy, strength and stamina he would need for his training. So he walked up and after twenty minutes he finally reached the top. He took a moment to catch his breath before opening the palace doors.

As he walked in he was greeted by a duck wearing a yellow robe and hat who said "W-welcome, student Erdan."

"Hi Zang, where are the others?" the cub asked.

"They are in the training hall." The duck replied.

"Ok, thanks." Erdan nicely said before making his way through the palace grounds.

He approached the training hall, walking through the courtyard which had weapons and equipment stacked up in corners. The wolf boy opened the doors to the training hall and walked in. But just a second later a huge body came falling down at him. The cub screamed and dashed out of the way just in time, and avoided being squashed by a giant panda's butt. The large bear crashed down, making vibrations in the wooden floor that the boy could feel in his chest. It took a moment for Erdan to realize what happened.

He saw the panda on the ground and urgently asked "Panda? Po are you alright?"

The large panda looked up at the wolf boy with his eyes rolling and replied in a dizzy tone "Oh, hey Erdan. I didn't know you had a twin… two of them."

As the large panda took a moment to sit and regain his senses, the rest of the Jade Palace warriors came rushing to check on him. Five other heroes, a tiger, a monkey, a crane, a viper, and a praying mantis made up the Furious Five. And a large and muscular one eyed wolf was with them as well.

Master Monkey placed his hand on Po's shoulder and asked "Po, buddy, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. Just gotta wait for the room to stop spinning." The panda answered as he sat up with his eyes spinning.

However the large wolf saw that his foster son arrived and greeted with "Erdan you're here!"

As he hugged the cub, Erdan replied "Hi dad, good to see you."

Erdan's father, Zhong, released his grip on the boy, and Erdan was then greeted by his other friends The Furious Five. One after the other they each welcomed the wolf boy. Even Tigress, the most stoic of the group always cracked a small smile for Erdan, which was something she didn't do for just anyone. After Po got his senses back, he was excited to see his young buddy had joined them.

"Hey Danny boy, when did you get here?" The panda said while hugging Erdan.

"I walked up the stairs, like we all do." Erdan replied in a humor filled tone. "But what happened?" he said as Po released his grip on the kid.

"Po made a bet, to see if Tigress and Zhong could throw him across the room." Viper explained.

"Did you really throw him?" Erdan asked his dad.

"Yep, wasn't easy, but this time I won the bet, so pay up panda." Zhong proudly said before holding his paw out.

Po grumbled and then handed Zhong and tigress each a paw full of coins. Curious Erdan asked "I thought you two weren't gonna make any more bets, since last time you almost got mauled by a crazed rhino?"

Mantis then hopped onto Erdan's shoulder and answered "Kid, trying to make Po not do bets is like trying to make a fish walk on land."

But a voice from behind said "I hope that's not what's happening." They all turned and saw the master of the Jade Palace, a red panda named Shifu. He walked in with his cane and everyone bowed in respect to their teacher.

Po, feeling a bit guilty awkwardly asked "Which: The bet part, or the thing about the walking fish?" But the master just gave a silent stare.

Shifu walked in and saw Po, and a huge dent in the floor, he looked at the large panda and sighed before saying "We'll discuss this later."

The old master walked to Erdan and with a smile said "Welcome back Erdan, how are you feeling?"

"A little shaken up, but I'm ready for my lesson, master." The wolf boy said before bowing in respect.

"Very good, let's begin then." Shifu replied.

All the warriors then followed their master to the sparing square outside. And then tigress was asked to bring a training dummy. Erdan took off his bandana and vest, and was then instructed to show his moves and the boy delivered his punches and kicks on the rubber target. Erdan and Zhong developed a wolf style of kung fu, which was similar to tiger style but focused more on speed and swift strikes. After beating the dummy, Erdan finished showing his skills. Shifu knew the boy was a fast learner, but even he was surprised by Erdan's growing skills, especially since the boy was only fourteen.

"Very good, your developing your form nicely." Shifu said and Erdan smiled proudly.

"Now, let's see how you fare against an opponent." Shifu ordered Erdan to stand in the square and he walked to Monkey and told him "Don't go easy on him."

The simian master made a sly grin and walked to the other side of the sparring square. Shifu then instructed Erdan to tackle Monkey to the ground. The wolf cub got on all fours, getting ready to charge at his prey. Shifu then yelled "Begin!" and Erdan rushed at Monkey, who had his hands behind his back. But as Erdan approached his opponent, Monkey grabbed the young wolf and tackled him to the ground instead.

Shifu yelled "End." And Monkey got off and helped Erdan up only for Shifu to order them to repeat again. Erdan tried to tackle his simian opponent from a different angle, but again he lost. He tried another tactic but like before he was pinned down. Over and over again the boy lost to his more experienced foe. While the other warriors watched, Po could tell Zhong was flipping out inside. Seeing his boy be tackled down again and again was making his paternal drives go crazy. So Po put his paw on Zhong's shoulder, to help the wolf father bare through the moment, and Zhong gave a thankful smile to his friend.

Now Erdan lost twelve times in a row, no matter what he couldn't win. Shifu, who had seen enough, yelled "That's it!" and Monkey helped Erdan up. The cub groaned while rubbing a sore spot on his arm. He saw Shifu and said "I'm sorry master, I couldn't do it, I'm sorry."

Shifu then looked at the cub and answered "You weren't supposed to win but to lose."

Erdan didn't understand and asked "What? Then why make me go through all that if I wasn't meant to win?"

The red panda then explained "To teach you about humility. Erdan, you have much potential, and you're growing stronger, both in body and skill. But many young warriors grow overconfident in their new strength. They become arrogant and sometimes start fights they can't win. If you want to be a kung fu master, you have to accept the fact that there will always be someone better then you. Understand?"

The wolf boy thought about it for a moment and nodded. Shifu then told Erdan to take a break and the red panda had crane bring the boy some water. Erdan sat down on the steps outside of the training hall and Zhong took some time to talk with his son. They chatted about how Erdan was doing and how well his mother was. Zhong was glad to hear his girlfriend was alright. Erdan also talked about how Mr. Ping was doing good, as well as the boy's job at the noodle shop. Erdan also explained how that now he comes to train after his afternoon shift. And told his dad about the hectic negotiations between Shifu and Mr. Ping. The arguments that convinced the goose to let Erdan leave early, so he could catch up on his training. Though the goose only agreed because he trusted Erdan… and he liked the benefit of have a stronger wolf boy protecting his business.

"Wow, how long did that take?" Zhong asked.

"Oh, not long, just six hours." Erdan answered before the father and son laughed before sipping the water crane gave him.

After his break, Shifu told Erdan to fetch something from the Hall of heroes, and the boy rushed off to pick up some equipment and hurry back for his lesson.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, in the hall of heroes, a gang of bandits broke in and were preparing to pull off the heist of the year. They were inspecting the treasures and artifacts that were preserved and displayed for decades. The leader of the bandits, a large boar, ordered his goons around, telling them to bag as much as they could.

"Take what you can boys, this is gonna make us rich for years." The boss said while looking at his own reflection in the sword of heroes.

One of the bandits, a fox, said "Maybe you shouldn't shout so much, or else the whole place will know we're here."

But the boar just looked at him and loudly said "Just shut up and bag the stuff." The fox again tried to speak but the boar shouted "I said SHUT UP!"

The fox grumbled to himself quietly saying curse words to his temporary boss. As the other bandits gathered their things they heard the doors open, and in came a wolf boy?

Erdan immediately noticed that the Jade Palace was being robbed. He tried to run and warn the others but was grabbed by two ox goons and brought to their leader.

"Well well, what is a pest like you doing in the famed Jade Palace?" the large boar asked.

"Well... I could say the same thing about you." Erdan replied simply.

"What should we do to him boss, I can thump him, thump him real good." One of the ox said while Erdan struggled to break free.

The boar took a moment to think and asked his other minions "Hey, how soon will we be ready?"

"Just a few more and we'll be set to go." Said the pig goon.

The bandit boss looked back at his captive and said "Just tie him up and leave him in the closet, we'll be long gone before he can alert anyone."

The two ox then held the boy down and started to tie him up in rope. But Erdan had to do something, or else these scumbags will get away with the sacred kung fu artifacts. There's no way he could win a fight against all of them, not on his own. He knew the others must come searching for him now, he just needed to stall the robbers long enough for his friends to arrive. As the boy looked at the bandits gang, he noticed that there were seven of them. The boar boss, the two oxen, three pigs, and a fox. Then an idea popped in the young lupine's sly mind.

As he was being tied up, with his legs already wrapped in rope, he said "So… which one of you gets the extra coins?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the wolf and the fox asked "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm just saying that, there's seven of you, and you can't divide seven equally, so… who gets the extra money?" Erdan hinted out loud hoping his plan would work.

After a minute of awkward silence the fox said "Well, seeing as I was the one who scoped the place, and recorded the masters routines, I should get the extra."

But the boar yelled "Hell no, I'm the leader so I get fifty percent!"

"What? No way you're getting half of everything!" the fox protested.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it, huh?" The large boar said as he shoved the fox to the ground.

The fox then began to fight back as did the pigs and oxen who dropped Erdan after tying the preteen wolf up. Erdan watched the bandits fight among themselves, all for nothing but money shares. Although the boy was tied and lying on the ground, he did find their infighting a bit amusing. The boar overpowered his men and grabbed the biggest bag of treasure and proceeded to leave, but when he opened the doors he came face to face with a large one eyed wolf. And behind him, a whole group of kung fu masters.

"Who are you?" said Zhong.

"Uhhhh…" was all the boar said before closing the door only for it to be slammed opened by the masters.

The kung fu warriors rushed in to stop the bandits, Zhong saw Erdan tied up and rushed to help his son. Meanwhile Tigress and Po fought the boar boss while the rest stopped the oxen and pigs.

'Are you ok Erdan? Did they hurt you?" Zhong said while cutting Erdan's ropes with his claws.

"Dad I'm fine, Now that you guys are here." Erdan thankfully replied.

The battle continued but the robbers were quickly losing, the pigs and oxen were knocked out, and it wasn't long before the boar boss was defeated. But out of the corner of his eye, Erdan noticed the fox was getting away. So the young wolf dashed and gave chase, and in just a few minutes he tackled down the fox.

"Let go of me you dog!" The fox shouted.

But Erdan replied "Yeah, well, I'm kinda new to this hero thing, but I'm pretty sure that stealing is a big no." Erdan then knocked the fox out cold and brought him to the other passed out bandits.

Shifu, Po, Zhong, and the Five were tiying up the robbers when Erdan came in and shouted "I caught the fox!"

After all the goons were secured and ready for prison, Po said to Erdan "Congrats Danny boy, you made your first official arrest." And he gave the lad a high five.

Shifu then walked to Erdan with his cane and said "Erdan, what happened?"

Erdan bore a proud smile and replied "I used their overconfidence against them."

Shifu smiled as Erdan explained what he did and afterwards the old master replied "Well done boy, well done."

"Should I get back to training master?" The wolf boy asked.

"I think you've gone through enough today, so you're excused." Shifu answered.

Po and the five took the robbers to Chor Gom Prison, where they get all the cell space they'll need. Zhong once again checked on Erdan, much to the boy's dismay. But sometimes a father can't help himself. Erdan put his vest and bandana back on, although he liked to be shirtless, he always kept his modesty. Five minutes later the sun began to set on the horizon and Erdan begun his walk down the stone stairs and back to home. But he won't walk alone today.

The boy looked back and he saw his father who said "How about I walk you home?"

"It's ok dad, If I can handle some bandits, I can handle a few thousand stairs." Erdan said trying to reassure his dad.

"I insist." Zhong replied.

"But you'll just have to climb them back up again?" the boy questioned.

Zhong chuckled, patted his boy on the head lightly, and answered "It don't matter, I'd do it every day, for you son."

Erdan smiled and the father and son walked down to the valley together. Sharing stories and laughs to bring a happy end to a hectic day.

_Author's note:_

And that's the first episode of this mini-series. Keep an eye out for future adventures every week.

Stay safe. Stay cool – Jeffwolf.


	2. Episode 2: The camping

((()-()))

"_**There are few things as powerful as true love."**_

((()-()))

_Episode 2: The camping_

Dusk, the part of the day where the sun begins to set in the west, signaling all in the land that the time of rest is at hand. These streams of yellow, red, and orange give a relaxing vibe to hard workers, who can take comfort in that fact that they have survived another day in this long game called life. The shop keepers and business owners begun to close their stores, leaving their work for the night. And in the middle of the village, a young wolf woman just finished her last sale of the day, and was in the middle of locking up her shop.

Shu closed her window's doors and put her earnings away safely under lock and key. As she finished any last tasks she heard a knock on her store's front door.

"I'm sorry but I just closed up, you'll have to come tomorrow." Shu yelled while sweeping the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for a beautiful woman named Shu, her son is mighty hungry." Said the knocker from outside.

Shu immediately recognized the voice and quickly put her broom away so she could answer the door. And when she opened, she was greeted by her boyfriend, Zhong, and their foster son, Erdan. Both of them were sporting happy smiles and without hesitation she hugged them. The family of three greeted each other and Zhong wrapped his large arms around his mate and cub, surrounding them in a loving embrace.

After their greeting, the family of wolves got started on dinner together. Shu cooked the noodles while Zhong handled the soup, and Erdan chopped vegetables for a side dish. Working together, they finished their meal in no time.

As they sat and ate, enjoying the warm dinner, they began talking and chatting.

"So Erdan, how do you like training every day?" Shu asked her preteen son.

After swallowing the boy answered. "Oh it's great, I'm learning much more now. And I get see dad, Po and the five everyday!"

Shu was glad for her adopted son, seeing him get closer to his dream of becoming a kung fu master. But she noticed her boyfriend kept rubbing his right shoulder. So she asked "Zhong, are you alright?"

The one eyed wolf paused for a moment before saying "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just sore from all the training Shifu gives us."

His tone made her question his reply, but she decided not to invade her boyfriend's matters. After finishing their meal, Shu said she wanted to get some business with her store done. So Erdan and Zhong decided to spend time together while the lady of the house finishes her work. Erdan got an idea, and the father and son went out to Shu's back garden and looked up at the night sky.

"Wow, every time I'm always just… blown away at this." Erdan said while laying on the soft, pleasant grass.

"Yeah, it is quite a sight." Zhong replied.

"We used to do this all the time, back in Gongmen." Erdan thought out loud.

"That's right, and now that I think about it, there's another thing we did often, when we lived together." Zhong said to the cub.

"What's that dad?" Erdan asked.

"This!" Zhong answered while grabbing Erdan and play fought with him. The father and son lupines roughhoused together, even taking their shirts off to wrestle. A few times Zhong overpowered Erdan. And a couple times the younger wolf outsmarted his father. The two played together, laughing and having fun. Just like how they did back when the two lived together in Gongmen City.

Zhong tossed Erdan, but when he landed the boy made sounds of pain and immediately the father wolf got worried. "Oh no, Erdan are you alright? I didn't mean to-" But as the wolf approached his son, Erdan jumped onto Zhong's chest, knocking the larger wolf down on his bare back.

"I have triumphed!" Erdan shouted.

"Okay, okay you won. Why do I always fall for that?" Zhong said with a mix of disappointment and relief.

"Are you boys having fun?" Shu said who joined the father and son.

Erdan then got off of his dad and Zhong got up while he replied "Y-yeah, we were just fooling around. It's a guy thing. You wouldn't know."

"Oh, really." Shu said before tackling Zhong down. Zhong was speechless but then his looked right into Shu's eyes and the two smiled and kissed each other's lips before getting back up and sitting on the grass with their son.

Erdan, who was surprised that Shu defeated his dad said "Wow, mom where did you learn that?"

"I grew up with three big brothers, they always went easy on me because I'm a girl, their mistake." Shu said with a sly smile.

After they all went back inside, Zhong and Erdan packed and planned for the weekend tomorrow. They have been wanting to go on a father/son camping trip for awhile, and now they were finally ready. They planned to head out first thing in the morning. After saying their goodnights to their son, Zhong and Shu took some time for eachother. The couple relaxed by a fireplace, cuddling together while chatting.

However, Zhong could tell his girlfriend wanted to ask him something, but was nervous about it. He asked "What is it Shu?"

With a nervous tone, the she wolf replied "Well, we've been dating for a few months now. And, did you ever want to… want to… you know… uhhh."

"Have sex?" Zhong clued in.

Shu silently nodded and after a minute Zhong replied "I… I don't think we're ready for that now. I just think it's something… special. Something you only save for when the time is right in a relationship."

"Oh ok, I was only asking if you wanted too." Shu said.

"Thanks for understanding." Zhong thankfully replied.

They started chatting again, and Shu talked about how Zhong was like a guy in a romance story she would make up. Handsome, muscular, and loving. Upon hearing this, Zhong took off his shirt in front of her and said "Hang on, I think… I can still do it."

"Do what?" Shu asked right when she saw her boy friend's chest move, and Zhong saw that he could still bounce his pectorals.

He continued flexing his chest and arm muscles and smoothly said "Wanna sail with me to the sunset?" like a hero in a romance story.

"Well I'd love to, but it's late so I'll take a kiss for now." Shu answered enjoying her boyfriend being all romantic and showy.

Afterwards they kissed each other goodnight and she went into her room for her bed. Zhong resided in a guest room Shu and Erdan made for him, since now Shifu allowed the wolf to spend the weekends off and with his mate and kid, he is a family man after all. Zhong laid in his bed, got under the blankets and dozed off for the night.

((()-()))

In the morning, Zhong and Erdan packed their backpacks, making sure to bring all the things a campout needs, and said their goodbyes to Shu before heading out. Together the father and son walked east from the valley and after a few hours, arrived at the forest that Zhong visited every month.

The one eyed wolf looked at his son and said "You excited?"

Erdan looked up at his dad and replied "Of course, just the two of us, and a fun weekend."

They both smiled at each other and begun their hike in the forest. It was very peaceful, with the sounds and sights of nature that Erdan loved so much. Suddenly a thought popped in the boy's head and he asked his father "Hey dad, how did you find this place?"

Zhong, who was in front of the young lupine answered "Once I had to pick up some supplies for the Jade Palace, I took a break here and decided to run wild for a bit. It was so refreshing the first time."

As wolves, Erdan and Zhong often had to keep their pace with their slower friends, so having a place to let out all that urge was very useful for them. After hiking some more, they found a nice place next to a lake. The two emptied their bags, set up the tent and campground and had lunch before enjoying some fun.

First they ran together through the woods, once again being who they were, wolves. Running on all fours, freely dashing without any worries. Later they decided to rest up and practice their meditation, Erdan noticed that having a family member meditate with him was a very nice experience. Later they removed their shirts to go swimming. Diving, splashing, and playing together, just like they did in the past.

It was now dark and the father and son sat on a log by the campfire. While eating dinner, Erdan talked with his dad about what they might do tomorrow before they head back.

"Well, we could do some more running, or swimming, whatever you want kid." Zhong said with a smile.

"Hmm, I think we could-" Erdan's reply was interrupted when he thought he heard something in the distance.

"What's the matter son?" Zhong asked curiously.

After a minute of silence, Erdan replied "I- it's nothing, probably just my mind playing tricks."

After awhile the two lupines decided to call it a night, and they retired in their tent. They snuggled in their blankets and pillows and wished each other goodnight.

((()-()))

Erdan woke up feeling a bit drowsy and he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He saw his father, still sleeping on his back. The cub decided to head out for a minute to stretch. As his walked out he noticed it became a bit foggy this morning, and then he felt the wind flow though the fur on his bare torso. He took a deep breath and released while extending his arms out. After finishing his morning wake up routine he suddenly heard rustling in the fog. He thought it was just his mind again, so he went inside to wake up Zhong.

The wolf boy walked in the tent and noticed his old man was still sleeping. He thought ("Man, what kind of training did Shifu make you do?") Erdan then gently woke up his father.

"Dad, dad, it's time to wake up." Erdan said as Zhong regained awareness.

After Zhong realized what was going on, he said "Okay Erdan, I'm up I'm up."

But as he was waking up, a large, slender, pitch dark hand slowly reached through the tent's entrance. It slowly made it way to the boy's leg… and then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" Screamed Erdan as he was suddenly and rapidly pulled out of the tent.

"Erdan! ERDAN!" Yelled Zhong, as he ran out only to see his son be dragged into the fog.

The wolf father then grabbed his war hammer and followed, tracking Erdan's scent as he ran in the fog. Filled with fear, Zhong continued to shout Erdan's name, but he only heard his boy's voice from the distance every time. He rushed through the woods, trying not to fear the worst for his son.

Erdan was being dragged on his back, quickly rushing through the woods, He tried to claw the… thing… that grabbed in, but nothing worked. It's skin was… squishy and rough. But out of know where Erdan and his kidnapper fell and the cub hit his head and passed out.

((()-()))

When Erdan awoke he found he was in someplace dark, with only a hole in the ceiling to provide light. He rubbed a sore spot on his forehead, and then remembered what happened earlier. He looked around and realized he was in a cave, but he turned and was shocked to find a pile of skulls and bones, with torn flesh and dried blood on all of them. Erdan screamed and immediately the cub's nerves were going in overdrive, and his heart began beating rapidly in fear. He tried to climb out but couldn't, there wasn't a way to get out from the hole in the ceiling.

Suddenly "Erdan!" a voice shouted.

Erdan jumped and screamed, but he looked up and saw Zhong, his father. "Oh thank God Erdan!"

"Dad!" Erdan yelled, happy to see his father had come.

"Hang on I'll get you out." Zhong said before wrapping some rope around a tree so they could climb out.

But Erdan heard snarling, and looked back, and from the cave's tunnel emerged a monster. One with black gooey skin and red eyes without pupils. It had the legs of a tiger, arms of a gorilla, slender, thin hands, a tail, the face of a goat, and the horns of a bull. It's black as dark skin down to it's bones, like it was starved for years.

Erdan screamed and the monster roared and dashed at the wolf cub! "Ahhh, Help me dad HELP!" The boy screamed as he tried to climb the wall again while the beast ran towards the boy. Zhong ran and jump in the cave to protect his cub. He jumped in and met his hammer with the monster's head. Then he ran over to cover Erdan. The beast approached and Zhong gave a mighty war cry, showing his face filled with anger and revealing all his teeth to look threatening. He attacked the monster with his hammer striking the beast's hand. It roared in pain and then swiped its arm against Zhong, throwing the one eyed wolf across the cave, slamming his whole body on the stone wall.

Then the beast dashed at Erdan, but the boy dodged out of the way in time, and the monster smashed head first into the cave wall. The impact caused the rock above to fall down and when they met the stones on the bottom, they ignited sparks that created fire on the wood boards in the old cave.

As Zhong got up in pain, he saw in horror as the beast grabbed Erdan, ready to kill Zhong's precious son. Erdan screamed and clawed the monster the best he could, but he was just a thirteen old boy who was no match for a best of this size.

Zhong grabbed his hammer and rushed while screaming "Get away from my son you bastard!"

And his attacked one of the beast's legs and it fell. While Erdan was still in its grip, he was able to grab a hold of one of the wood boards that caught on fire. Erdan took the burning wood, and rammed it into the beast's mouth. Immediately the monster let go of Erdan and it backed off while screaming in agonizing pain as the fire spread though out its insides. Zhong quickly grabbed his son holding Erdan on his left arm while hold his hammer in the other. The monster continued to scream as flames bursted out of its mouth and eyes. Its skin melted into black liqid that evaporated into thick steam. The entire thing melted away until nothing remained but a bunch of bones from various animals.

"Oh my god, oh my god Erdan are you ok?" Zhong said while holding his son.

But all erdan could do was hug his father and cry. "Dad,dad,dad." Was all the boy could say.

Zhong then rubbed his son's back and did his best to calm his boy. "It's ok Erdan, it's ok. I'm here, your dad's here, and it's over. It's over."

They continued hugging for five minutes, and later Erdan was finally calm enough to think again. The two wolves got out of the cave, made their way back to camp, and packed their things to make and early exit and hike back home. After a long two hours they made their way back to the valley of peace and the village and Jade Palace was in their sights.

Zhong would need medical help after the fight with that beast. The middle aged wolf looked at his son and asked "Are you ok Erdan?"

The cub looked at his father, who kneeled down face to face and replied "Y-yeah, I'm fine, But I'm gonna have nightmares about it for weeks. You seemed so brave when against that …thing."

"Truth is, I was horrified. Horrified that I might lose you, and for a moment I thought I would." Zhong said before hugging his son again. "I'm gonna stay with you and Shu for a few more days. So I can be with you after that nightmare, and any others."

"Won't Shifu be mad?" Erdan asked while still in his father's arms.

"I'll explain it to him, I think he might understand. What matters most to me now his my son." Zhong answered.

Erdan gave a thankful smile and already he was starting to feel better. And the two made their way to home, to safety.

((()-()))

Within the cave where the beast's bones laid, a goat wearing a black robe climbed down. He noticed the remains of the monster and he said to himself "Such a pity… oh well… we can always… try again." And he took the beast's skull, climbed out of the cave and walked off with it.


	3. Episode 3: sleepover

((()-()))

"_**The young are often underestimated"**_

((()-()))

_Episode 3: Sleepover_

Late morning, the time when many are eager to take a break from their daily jobs, and indulge in the one thing many workers look forward to when the sun sets that highest in the blue sky.

Noodles boiled in a pot that sat on a hot stove, ready to be added into a bowl of culinary tastes for the tongue. A wolf boy wearing an apron and hat settled the stove down, and took a spoon to add the noodles and broth into a bowel that shared its space with chopped carrots and cooked onions. The smells of the soup floated upward along with the both's steam, carrying it's delectable smells into the air. The boy put the bowl on a tray that carried other dishes and orders, and proceeded to bring them to the happy customers.

Erdan walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning area, delivering bowls of various soups to people who came for the luxury of a hot, home cooked meal. One by one the bowl were taken off the tray, as Erdan gave the customers their orders, he greeted with a friendly demeanor. He always remembered to bring service with a smile, like his boss instructed him. Erdan returned to the kitchen to help make more soup and side dishes with boss, Mr. Ping, a goose known for being the foster father of the dragon warrior. And for being a stubborn and sometimes profit crazed business man.

As the preteen lupine reentered the cooking area his boss said "Erdan, has table four gotten their orders yet?"

"Yes Mr. Ping, as well as tables six, eight, and ten." Said the wolf boy.

"Good work." Said the goose as he chopped vegetables on a wooden tray. The fathered man realized what time it was and he said "You can have your lunch break now Erdan."

"Thanks you Mr. Ping." Erdan said gratefully. Then the boy took off his apron, and grabbed a bowl of noodles for himself, along with a side of fresh veggies.

Erdan found a table to sit and eat at. Five minutes into chowing down, he noticed a small rabbit boy arrived in the restaurant. A gray furred bunny who was a few years younger then Erdan. The wolf boy waved at his long eared buddy, and the rabbit joined him at the table.

"Hey Fang, how you doing?" Erdan asked.

" G-goo-good." Fang said while trying not to burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Erdan questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I thought that apron was bad, but that's much batter." The rabbit said while pointing to Erdan's head.

The wolf realized he was still wearing the noodle hat Mr. Ping makes him wear. As he took it off he said "Hey, I have to wear it for my job you know."

"I thought your job was being a waiter, not a village fool." Fang muttered before bursting out in laughter.

Feeling annoyed, Erdan replied "If anyone is the village fool it's you, since you always need someone saving every week."

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a craving for thrills." Fang said back.

Erdan just waved his head back and forth, sometimes he wondered why he's best friends with this bunny. After their little moment of jape, the two boys started talking while having lunch. After a while Fang got an idea.

"Say Erdan, are you free tonight?" Fang asked, suspiciously.

Curious, Erdan replied "What are you plotting?" with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Fang protested.

"Because the last time you had an idea, the barracks at the Jade Palace almost got blown up!" Erdan strongly said.

"Hey, I had no idea that crate was filled with fireworks!" Fang argued.

"Yeah well, thanks to that we had to scrub the whole floor of the hall of heroes!" Erdan replied.

"Relax, this idea is nothing like that." Fang replied.

Erdan, who had now calmed down a bit asked "Ok, then what is it?"

"You wanna sleepover at my place tonight?" Fang asked suddenly.

Curious, Erdan asked "What's a sleepover?"

Upon hearing that, Fang's jaw dropped. "Wait, you've never had a sleepover?!" the bunny said loudly.

Erdan just shrugged his shoulders and said "What is that?"

Fang put his paw on his face in disappointment. Erdan, his best friend, the wolf boy who could leap from rooftops and fight with bows and arrows, didn't know what a sleepover is!

"It's when you stay at a friend's house and hang out, and have dinner with them, and stay the night with them in their home." Fang explained.

Erdan then replied "Oh yeah, I've done those before."

Fang immediately dropped his head on the table and looked back up and asked "Well what did you call it?"

"Being a guest." Erdan said as he finished his meal.

"Anyway, you wanna do it?" Fang said with a slightly annoyed tone.

After a minute of thinking, Erdan answered "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Good." Fang said releaved though, still a little baffled.

Suddenly Mr. Ping shouted "Erdan, you lunch break is up, and these people aren't paying to sit and starve!"

The two boys got up from their chairs and the wolf said "Gotta get back to work."

"Ok, I'll stop by your mom's store and ask if she's ok with our sleepover." Fang said while jumping on the cement ground.

"Ok, I'll come right after training." Erdan replied while he put his noodle hat back on.

"Alright, and enjoy your food head." The rabbit said before laughing.

Even though Erdan was annoyed by his best friend, he did his best focus on his job. Fang did as he said and stopped by Shu's pottery shop. After some convincing, with Fang trying to make his cutest face to help, Shu agreed that it would be nice for her son. Happy that he convinced one parent, Fang returned home for his bigger challenge, getting permission from his parents.

((()-()))

Erdan walked down the stairs of the Jade Palace, feeling tired and a little bruised from the drills and sparing Shifu made the kid do. He was realizing that the whole time I the past the old master was going easy on the boy. Erdan remembered the plans he made with Fang and rushed to the bunny's family home, the Hao residents. When he arrived he knocked on the front door, and noticed the patch on their roof from last winter.

Fang's father; Gerald greeted Erdan as he opened the door. "Hello Erdan, good to see you again." Said the rabbit with a nice smile.

Erdan smiled and another rabbit joined them and she said "Oh, hello Erdan."

"Hello Ms. Hao." Erdan greeted while wrapping them both in a friendly hug.

Fang ran over and greeted his friend "Hey bud, the sleepover is on!"

Erdan smiled and was let in with the family of bunnies. After Fang's parents told them to play outside while the parents make dinner. The two boys went out to the side yard and fang asked his lupine friend "You brought your bow and arrows right?"

Erdan pulled them out of his backpack and said "Yeah, why?"

Fang then placed and apple on a tree branch and said "Can you hit that with an arrow?"

Erdan then held his bow and pulled an arrow from his bag, got into position, pulled the string, aimed, and released. In just a second the arrow struck its target and drove right through the apple and on the tree. Fang then placed more apples and Erdan once again hit them with arrows, using his archery skill to destroy the produce.

But then Fang grabbed a drawing and placed it on the tree. It was a crude painting of a pig girl.

"Fang what's that?" Erdan questioned.

"It's… a… target." Fang said with a sly tone.

"Yeah but, why the drawing?" Erdan asked again.

"Umm, well, you see there's this girl who always bothers me, so I was wondering if you would practice giving her a good scare." Fang said quickly.

Erdan then lowered his weapon and said "You want me to point a weapon at an innocent girl, just cause she annoys you."

After a second of silence Fang replied "Yeah pretty much, will you do it."

"No!" Erdan shouted.

"But come on, she bothers me everyday! If she believed my best friend is a wolf then she'll leave me alone. Come on." Fang pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to endanger, let alone scare a young villager. I'm a protector, not a predator."

Fang sighed and said "Fine."

But then a voice yelled "Boys, dinner is ready, come get it while it's hot!"

And Erdan and Fang went inside and sat down and had dinner. It was a little weird for Fang's mother, the site of rabbits breaking bread with a wolf was a weird thing indeed. But she knew that Erdan was a good friend and would never try to do harm to her or her family. Fang's parents were glad that Erdan could be there for their son, and try to be a good example to the rabbit boy. Even though that was better said then done.

While eating Gerald asked "Were you boys shooting arrows at that tree?"

Fang, who had his mouth full, swallowed and answered "Yeah, Erdan was showing me his skills as an archer."

Erdan gulped down a drink of water and said "He put up some apples on the branch and wanted me to shoot them."

Fang's mother then said in an angry tone "Fang I just bought those today!"

The bunny boy then replied with a guilty tone "Yeah, and they made great target practice mom. Worth every coin."

"Well they are going out of your allowance young man." Margret sternly said.

"What? But." Fang protested but was interrupted.

"No buts, we work hard to earn that money, so you should learn to appreciate it, son." Gerald said contributing to his wife's side. Erdan continued eating, deciding to stay out of a family matter.

After dinner was done, the two boys went to Fang's room to play games like Mahjong. The two boys were having a great time, although Fang was annoyed that Erdan won more matches. Later, it became time for bed and Erdan changed into some pants, leaving his chest bare as it was his preferred way of sleeping, and after wishing each other goodnight, they all retired to their beds. But while they were sleeping, Fang had a dream where he did so many wrong things that his parents left him. After waking up, Erdan talked with him about it. The wolf could tell his friend was upset, so he did the best thing he could think of. He bunked with Fang and the two boys slept in bed. Fang wasn't one to admit that sometimes he felt afraid at night, so it was surprisingly nice when he had a friend stay with him. Erdan fur was nice to the touch, like a large soft pillow.

((()-()))

Gerald woke up in the middle of the night and was suddenly craving a cup of water. He went over to the kitchen, but as he came in he was shocked to see two bison, with bags to steal what they wanted. Immediately the rabbit hurried back to his wife and woke her up.

"Margret, Margret wake up!" Gerald quietly said.

But as she came too, a large bison came in and grabbed Mr. Hao.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Erdan and Fang woke up from hearing a struggle. Erdan opened the door but saw a bison walk down the hall, while holding Fang's parents by their ears. Fang peaked through and saw his mom and dad in trouble.

"We have to do something." Fang whispered.

"Yeah, let me think." Erdan said while making a plan fast. "Okay go to my house and get my mom, she can come help us."

"And leave my mom and dad, no way!" Fang protested.

"It's no time to argue Fang!" Erdan replied

"We don't have time to argue dude!" The rabbit said back.

But a voice behind them said "Your right, you don't have time." Suddenly a bison came in and overpowered Erdan and Fang. He brought the boys to the other prisoners.

The robber asked "What do we do with them?"

The other bandit answered "They know we're here, and they've seen out faces, they gotta go."

"What?" screamed the parents.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." The head robber said as he pulled out a dagger.

"Which do we kill first, the parents or the kids?" One of the bandits asked.

"Hmm… kid's first." The head bison said.

"No!" screamed Margret.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Gerald

But as the head bandit approached the struggling kids, he noticed that one of them was a wolf. Curious he asked "Now why on earth would a wolf like you, live with rabbits in their den?"

Erdan looked at him and said "Because their family to me."

The knife man then sported a creepy grin and replied "Then you will die with them, as a family."

But little did they know that Fang escaped his ropes, waiting for his moment to strike. Then he ran and grabbed the goons tail, and bit it as hard as he could. The leader screamed in pain while Erdan elbowed the other bison in the crotch, sending shooting pain between the man's private region. He let go of his grip of Erdan and Fang's parents and immediately the wolf cub grabbed the rabbit family and tried to get out. However the exit was blocked and they were cornered. Erdan stood in front of the family, ready to protect them, even with his own life if needed. But as the bison were aproching, Fang jumped onto the counter and threw knives and pots at the bison, which gave Erdan the time to strike, disarm, and pin down the goons. While they were down, Fang took a pan and knocked them on the head as hard as he could, knocking both bisons out cold.

Erdan grabbed some robe ment for the prisoners and tired the bisons arms and legs. After wards Erdan ran to the jade Palace, and in just an hour Po and the other masters arrived to take the goons to prison. Fang's parents thanked their heroes, and well as the masters for helping.

Margret looked at Erdan and thankfully said "Erdan, thank you so much. For saving our family."

Gerald did the same but Fang said "Hey, I did half of the fighting you know?"

"I know Fang, and thank you so. You were very brave." Margret said.

Fang was happy to hear praise from his parents, only for them to lecture him about how foolish he was while his mother held him by the ear. Erdan chuckled a bit, though he was just relieved that they were safe and alive. He asked if fang's parents would go easy on him this one time. And, surprisingly they agreed and gave their son a break. The rabbit boy was fearless when defending his family after all. After wards the morning sun rose up and they parents treated their boys to a special breakfast in their honor, for saving their loved ones.

While they were eating, Fang asked "So Erdan, you wanna sleepover again next week?"

Erdan, who paused for a minute, replied "Well, alright. But next time can we do it at my place."

And then they all started laughing at Erdan's reply, and the parents were thankful that their son, and his best friend saved their lives. And Fang's father said to his wife "Maybe our son will turn out pretty well after all… maybe… hopefully."

And Margret replied "Well, with Erdan's help, maybe he will."

And the two hugged each other and the four animals ate and laughed the whole morning.


	4. Episode 4: Break out

((()-()))

"_**Forgiveness may be difficult but not impossible."**_

((()-()))

_Episode 4: Break out_

Erdan walked up the stone mountain stairs once again, trudging up for his afternoon training. Although he enjoyed the view from the top, he realized that this new routine was becoming somewhat of a hassle. Still, the fourteen old wolf boy knew that all this struggle would in the end make him stronger. After twenty minutes passed, he finally made it to the Jade Palace. He proceeded to the training hall where he would meet Master Shifu like before. But as he opened the doors, he found no one was inside. Not Po, Zhong or even the five. Erdan then proceeded to look for his teacher elsewhere.

The wolf cub searched the barracks, but nothing. He looked around the peach tree but still nothing. It wasn't like his friends to just leave or cancel training without telling him. Erdan then went to search the Hall of Heroes, where he found Shifu and Tigress looking at some maps on a table in Shifu's room.

The two masters looked back and saw the wolf boy arrived. Shifu then said "Erdan you're here."

The boy then replied "Yes master I'm ready for training, but where is everyone?"

"I've sent them to deliver messages to the other palaces and kung fu schools." Shifu answered.

Erdan then joined the red panda and tiger at the table, looking at the maps and locations that the other warriors have gone to. "They each went a different way?" Erdan asked.

"No, since the roads can be filled with bandits and gangs of thieves, I've sent them all in pairs." Shifu explained before showing Erdan key spots on the map while continuing. "I've sent Po and Zhong to the Jinchong Palace. Crane and Mantis to the Lida kung fu school. And Monkey and Viper to deliver a message to the other kung fu counsel members."

Erdan examined the map, seeing that Shifu told his students to stick with the buddy system so they wouldn't face threats alone. He guessed it was more useful then just keeping little kids safe. Shifu then got off his chair and pulled a scroll from a nearby cabinet and begun writing out with ink and a feathered pen.

Meanwhile Tigress greeted the boy with a small smile and said "How are you doing today Erdan?"

Erdan, who had put his paws together and bowed (As a sign of respect) before saying "Oh, I-I'm very well Master Tigress. H-how are you?"

"I'm fine." Tigress simply answered.

Shifu then finished his writing and placed the scroll in a protective tube. Then went to Tigress and said "Alright Tigress, now bring this message to Chor-Gom Prison and be back by sunset."

The striped master took the scroll, bowed in respect and replied "Yes master."

But before she could walk out of the room, Erdan said "Wait, you're going alone?"

"There's no one else to go with, besides I can handle myself." Tigress said.

"But all the others traveled with a partner." Erdan said while making a puzzled face.

Shifu then walked to the boy and said "I wish someone could go with Tigress, with all the dangers on the road. But everyone else is out performing their duties. So she'll have to go alone."

But as the striped master was about to leave, Erdan asked "What if I went with Tigress?"

The female master immediately stopped, turned and said with Shifu "What?"

Erdan then said "Master If you're so worried about tigress being alone, why don't you send me with her?"

But Shifu suddenly said "Erdan no. I sent the others with a partner for a reason. I won't put you in that kind of mission so soon, let alone the danger."

"But master, Chor-Gom is much closer then the other places the others have gone to, and I've been there before."

"What? When was that?" Shifu questioned while tigress crossed her arms.

Erdan then felt nervous and answered "Well, that was back in last winter. When Po and my dad had that bet, the one that involved a crazed rhino."

Shifu then sighed while waving his head down, thinking of how those two men could be like children sometimes. Before the master could say something, his youngest pupil said "Since the journey would be short, I'd be back in time for dinner with my mom. I've been to that prison before so It's a place I'm familiar with. And didn't you say once that experience it the best teacher of all? This could be my chance to get some."

Shifu only stayed quiet for a minute, thinking of what to say or do. As much as he hated to admit it, Erdan did make some valid points. The old master old master looked at Erdan, then Tigress. And after some for thinking he made up his mind.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Shifu asked the boy.

Erdan just nodded and said "Well, that is if Tigress wouldn't mind?"

The feline master looked at Erdan and said "I guess it's alright with me."

Shifu then said "Alright, you can go. But be careful, and don't do anything risky, understand?"

"Yes master, and thank you." Erdan replied.

Shifu instructed Erdan to pack his backpack for the trip. While he was doing that, Shifu told Tigress to keep Erdan safe above all else. Esspecially for Zhong and Shu. Tigress agreed and in a half an hour, the tiger and wolf cub raced off of all fours together. On a mission to deliver an important message to Chor Gom prison.

((()-()))

After a few hours of travel, Tigress and Erdan finally reached Chor-Gom. A huge prison that was built from inside a massive cave, that holds the most dangerous of criminals. Once for twenty years, it even held the infamous Tai Lung, until the day he escaped and was defeated by the Dragon Warrior. As Tigress and Erdan entered the prison they were greeted by a large rhino who was in charge of the guards and security.

"Ah about time you arrived." The commander guard said.

"Here's the schedule for the shipments of rations commander." Tigress said while handing the scroll.

"Good, very good." The rhino said, but he immediately noticed the wolf boy who accompanied the master.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The rhino asked while looking down at the boy.

"I'm Erdan, the newest student at the Jade Palace." Erdan replied.

"Right, cause the first time Shifu trained a boy went soo well." The rhino said.

Tigress became a little angry by the commander's comment, but she kept her feelings under control. But the rhino noticed that Erdan kept staring at him.

"What you looking at?" the commander asked.

Erdan then said "Aren't you cold?"

The commander wore armor just like his men. But unlike them he was shirtless, like the last head guard. He had a gut like belly but he also possessed good sized pectorals, showing his strong chest and nipples always. But this was a cold, snowy cave. Shouldn't he be wearing something warm?

The commander said "Hey, it's tradition with us rhinos. Plus I don't need fur when I got muscle."

Erdan just rolled his eyes deciding that to let the guy be macho and cold all he liked. With their mission finished tigress said "Alright Erdan, let's return home."

But suddenly yells sounded from below and one of the guards shouted "Prison riot! Prison riot! Close the doors! close the doors!"

Immediately the guards shut the gates tight. Keeping the two warriors form returning home. A group of rhino guards rushed to stop the chaos, but during the rush Erdan back up form their way and he fell off backwards from the walkway. Erdan luckily was able to grab the ledge of lower level and climb up onto stone ground. But he saw a huge battle between prisoners and guards. A group of bulls and boars approached Erdan, but the wolf cub was faster. But he looked back and without knowing, he ran into a cell. But the bar gate was closed by a croc bandit before the boy could escape.

"Well, well, well look who we got here gang." A familiar voice said from behind.

Erdan turned and was surprised to see a familiar face. And all the cub said was "Fung"

((()-()))

Tigress rushed along the rhino guards, in search of Erdan. She stopped and talked with the commander.

"Tell your men to keep an eye out for a wolf boy, fourteen, and wearing a red bandana." Tigress said urgently.

The commander nodded and gave his orders to his men. But Tigress was standing in front of a cell, one that had a tiger woman who was looking at the other striped feline on the other side of the bars. She walked up to the bars and tapped Tigress on the shoulder. She turned and saw a woman in the cell, one that wore a black and brown robe.

"Is something wrong?" Tigress asked urgently.

But all the woman did was stare at her. Then she noticed Tigress's eyes and she asked "What's your name?"

"I don't have time, a boy I'm responsible for is in trouble." Tigress said before starting to run off.

"Wait!" The woman pleaded.

"What do you want?" Tigress said coming back after a second.

"Where were you born?" the woman asked.

"I don't know? When I was a baby I was left at the Baiogoo orphanage." Tigress said before rushing off.

The tiger woman gasped upon hearing that. Between that fact and her eyes, there was no doubt about it. A guard fell dead in front of the cell and the woman was able to grab a cell key. She opened the cell and rushed to wear the other tiger ran to.

((()-()))

Erdan was now trapped in a cell with a gang of crocodile bandits, who would like nothing more then to give the wolf boy a good beating for all the trouble he put them through.

"Hey there Erdan, been awhile." Fung said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, it has been some time. Enjoying your new home?" Erdan replied while the crocs surrounded him.

"Terrible, thanks to you and your dad." Fung answered.

The crocs got ready to attack when Erdan got into a fighting stance and showed his claws. "Back off."

"Oh why so hostile? What have we ever done to you?" Fung asked.

But a smaller, thinner croc next to Fung said "Well we did kidnap his dad, and threaten him and his family."

Fung immediately became angry and threw his helmet down while yelling "Darnit Gary! I was being sarcastic!"

But Erdan rushed and grabbed Fung's helmet and bashed it in Fung's face. He then did the same with Gary, and with his kung fu and claws he fought off the crocs. But what they lacked in brains, they made up for in muscle, dumb muscle. No matter how much he tried erdan was overpowered and held by four crocs against the wall.

Fung grabbed his helmet, and said "Alright kid, time to pay for all the misery you caused me."

"Don't you mean us?" Gary added.

Annoyed, Fung yelled "Whatever!"

He then made a fist and got read to punch Erdan in the face over and over again. But they heard a growl and rushing in came Tigress who had burst through the cell door ready to save Erdan.

"Ah darnit." Fung said before getting his face kicked. The rest of the crocs were knocked out cold.

"Erdan you alright?" Tigress said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up." The boy said while agausting his bandana.

Tigress was glad the boy was ok. But before they could leave the entrance was blocked by that tiger woman.

"Ahhhggg woman please get out of my way-" Tigress said before being interrupted.

"Twenty five years ago." The tiger woman said.

"What?" tigress said in a confused manor. While Erdan was just as puzzled as her.

"Twenty five years ago, was when I left you on that door step." The woman continued. "I thought I would never live this day."

Tigress, who was now putting it together in her mind said "Wait are, are you my… my-"

"Yes, yes yes I am your mother." The tiger woman said while crying and hugging her now grown up daughter.

Tigress only bore a blank face and kept her arms down. She then said "Why, why did you leave me."

The woman stopped her hug and said "Oh sweety I-"

"Don't call me that, why did you leave me, leave me at a place where everyone feared and hated me?"

The woman only stayed silent.

"I-I didn't want to, but I-" She tried to explain before being interrupted.

"And what about my father, where is he?" Tigress asked.

The woman made a disturbed face before answering. "Years ago, I… I was assaulted. He threatened me and I… I had no choice. I wanted to live, but later I had you, and I… I-"

Tigress, who was now shocked said "You, your saying that I'm some leach's bastard child?!"

"Please, please forgive me forgive me." The woman cried.

"Tigress became angry and yelled "Forgive you? After leaving me alone and afraid. For never trying to find or care for me?"

The woman made a face of tears and just stared at her daughter.

Tigress then yelled "I will never forgive you, never!"

She then grabbed Erdan and left, leaving the woman alone and crying.

((()-()))

The battle inside the prison walls continued as rhino guards and prisoners battle each other in what has become the biggest riot in Chor-Gom's history. Meanwhile in a lower cell, a group of bandits plotted their escape.

"We charge through and force our way out who's with me?" A large boar said.

Everyone agreed except for one prisoner. "There's no way we can make it, let alone get passed the guards." Said a fox.

"We'll get through no problem." The big boar shouted.

"And what make you say that?" The fox questioned.

"Because it's my plan, got it." The boar said to the fox's face.

"Sure, cause your last plan to rob the Jade Palace went so well." The fox protested.

"Shut up and move." The boar yelled while knocking the fox over.

The group of goons headed to the entrance, deciding to fight their way to freedom. But as soon as they reached the door they were assaulted by rhino guards. During the chaos, the fox was able to slip away and hid himself in a crate on a wagon that was ready to pick up food for the prison, while the bone headed boar and his idiot followers got their asses beaten.

((()-()))

Tigress and Erdan stopped running to catch their breaths and Erdan asked "Weren't you a little hard on her Tigress? I mean, she must be your mother right?"

Tigress didn't even look at Erdan when she replied "I don't care about her. IF she loved me, she wouldn't have abandoned me."

That then struck something familiar in Erdan and he said "Maybe she thought it was the best thing for you? But that dosn-"

Suddenly a group of ox charged at them. Tigress unsheathed her claws while Erdan pulled out his bow and arrows. The two them battled the escaped criminals, pulling out punches, swipes, and projectiles at their opponents. The tiger woman watch in horror from a distance and saw her daughter fight them off. But she also noticed a goat had gotten a hold of a crossbow and pointed it at Tigress. She rushed to stop him.

Tigress knocked another goon out before seeing the woman struggle with the criminal. But she saw more approaching her so she rushed to the woman to protect her. Tigress rushed up and knocked the goat away and the delivered her kung fu skills to the other prisoners.

After the deed was done the woman said "Th-thank you-"

But she saw that the goat aimed right at Tigress and then fired. She pushed Tigress out of the way but received the arrow in her stomach and fell to the ground on her back. Tigress, who's brain just processed what happened saw the tiger woman on the ground in pain.

"It's time to die cat!" The bloodthirsty goat said while pointing another arrow at Tigress.

Suddenly another arrow few by and struck the goat on the shoulder. Giving the feline master time to disarm and take the goat out. She looked back and saw Erdan with bow in his paws. But she ran to the woman on the ground, blood spilled out and her face started becoming pale.

"You, you saved my life." Tigress said to the woman.

"Of…course… I'm you-" She said before coughing up red.

"You, you risked your life for me and I… I was a-" Tigress said with tears in her eyes.

Her mother interrupted her and said "It's… it's ok. Listen."

"Yes." Tigress said while holding her mother's hand.

"Th-there is something in the, in the place, where the guards keep the… the things prisoners had. There is a bag with in my bin. My…my name is Ling Shi. And, and… there is something in that b-bag… I… I want you to have…"

"I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I treated you like crap and I..I-" Tigress pleaded before her mother put her paw on her daughter's cheek.

"It's ok. I'm, I'm happy that, that my little girl became so… so beautiful… and strong. And that I got to see… her just one… time." Ling said before coughing more blood from her mouth.

"Please, please… do, do something… for me, right now." Ling pleaded.

"What? what?" Tigress said tearfully.

"C-call…me…mother." Ling said before her paw and head fell.

"NO...NOOO…M-MOTHER!." Tigress said while holding her mother's body in her arms.

The whole time Erdan watched from a distance. And memories of loss and pain came coming back to him. Tigress cried as she was with the woman who loved her, the woman who was her parent.

((()-()))

Soon after the crisis was resolved, and once again order returned. Tigress decided to bury her mother on the mountain and stay by her grave to pay her respects. Afterwards, she found the bag with her mother's name on it, and she and Erdan left to return to the valley. Half way they rested at a river and Tigress just sat by it, holding the bag that belonged to her mother. Erdan decided to join her and sit by the water too.

Tigress looked at Erdan and said "How, how did you get through it, though this?"

Erdan thought about it, but instead of saying anything, he answered by wrapping his arm around Tigress' waist and gave her a hug. But she couldn't help it when she hugged back.

"This, this is how I got through it." Erdan said to her, and the two hugged for twenty minutes.

Erdan then said "You know this bandana I wear everyday?"

Tigress nodded.

"It's the last thing I have of my parents. My Mom gave me it the day before I lost them. Whenever I wear it, I feel their with me in spirit." Erdan explained as he comforted his feline friend.

Later, they finally arrived at the Valley. But before they entered Tigress asked "Erdan, why did you want to come with me so badly?"

After a moment to think, Erdan answered "I guess, I just wanted to earn your respect, or … something like that."

Tigress kneeled down, smiled at the boy and replied "Kid, you traveled half way through a whole country, alone and hated by hundreds. And you did that all so you could fulfill a friend's final wishes. You had my respect from day one."

Erdan just smiled and together they bowed to each other, then Erdan hugged her again. But surprisingly she hugged back. She truly had a soft spot for this boy. Tigress let go of her grip, and after saying their goodbyes, Erdan rushed home.

Later that night, Tigress sat on her bed and opened the bag that belonged to her mother. She found a beautiful gold colored robe, similar to her red vest, but it had sleeves and a sash between the legs. It also had dark red decals on it and black trim. She changed into it, and it felt nice and warm. But she also felt something else, like what Erdan said about his bandana. Tigress then looked at herself in a mirror and said "Thank you mother, thank you."

From that day she swore to treasure that robe. And to wear it always for the woman she called… mother.


	5. Episode 5: Erdan's Birthday

((()-()))

"_**There's a time to live, and a time to die. A time to laugh, and a time to cry."**_

((()-()))

The front doors to the Jade Palace lawn opened, and in came the furious five, bringing in trays of food and decorations. Each of them carrying a number of items they were sent to bring for a most joyful occasion. Tigress, Monkey, and Crane placed down trays of treats and food, cooked and ready for the party's host and guests. Palace servants hung paper lanterns of all kinds of colors, attaching them to ropes that were connected between trees from across the lawn.

Zhong stood in the middle of all the preparations, with a list in his paws of what needed to be done before the event started. He walked over to every station and inspected it with an almost uncanny attention. Of course this party was very special to him, so he wanted everything to be the best it can be.

A duck servant came and showed the one eyed wolf a tray of food, after looking it over Zhong said "These bean buns need honey with them, it's one of Erdan's favorite foods."

The duck understood his instructions and took the treats to the palace's kitchen. Zhong took a moment to look at the decorations. Tables were set up with colorful spreads, posters hung on the trees and walls in the outdoor area, and a large banner was set up that read 'Happy birthday Erdan!' from the rate things were going it seemed the party will be ready by late afternoon.

Zhong checked listed off the tasks that were finished, all that was left was the games and food. Shifu walked out and noticed how the area was coming. He noticed that Zhong was talking with Po and he went over to talk with them.

"Do you think we should end with some fireworks?" Po asked.

"Well… I don't know. Back in Gongmen Erdan was pretty scared when Shen fired on the city. We'll ask him before deciding." Zhong replied.

"How are the preparations coming?" Shifu said, with Zhong and Po noticing who joined them.

"Very good, we should be read in time." Zhong answered.

Shifu then turned to his right and saw the banner and lanterns. But when he looked to his left, he noticed a group of leopards in uniforms. "And who are they?" Shifu asked while raising an eyebrow.

Zhong made a nervous face and said "A… traveling fire dancing act…"

Shifu then made a face that instantly made the two feel uneasy. Zhong then quickly said "It was Po's idea!"

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to it!" Po shouted back.

"Enough!" Shifu yelled, making his students silent. "Zhong, I understand that you want to do this for your son, but I don't want anything causing trouble because of this party."

"I understand master, don't worry, their trained professionals, they know what their doing." Po explained, coming to his friend's defence.

"I hope they do, cause I'll be having a talk with both of you if things go south." Shifu stated.

The panda and wolf understood, and the five came over to talk with Zhong. "Did you all send the invites?" The wolf said while looking at a list of guests.

Tigress answered "Yes, Fang and his parents are coming."

Po said "My dad is coming over, in fact he's even working on half of the food as we speak."

Monkey explained "Mr. and Mrs. Yung said they'd be happy to come."

Crane added in with "And Jimbo and his sons are coming too."

"Are you people talking about us?" Said a familiar voice form the entrance.

The group of animals turned to see Jimbo, and his two sons, Kenny and James. The goat family that at first, didn't like Erdan, but later begun to see the wolf boy as their friend.

"Why are you guys here? You weren't supposed to come for another three hours?" Po asked while the three goats walked to the group.

"We had nothing else to do today, so we thought we could come early and help out." Jimbo answered.

Zhong looked at the preparations and then his list, and after a moment said "Your boys can help setting tables and bringing the food in a bit."

"Ok, we can handle that right james?" Kenny asked his brother.

"Nope, can't." James answered.

"What?!" Kenny replied.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. Yeah I'll help." James answered bringing a sense of relief to his father and brother.

The two goat boys walked off to help the other warriors and servants. Meanwhile Jimbo got to have a quick chat with Zhong.

"Hello Zhong." Jimbo plainly greated.

"Hello Jimbo, how have you been?" Zhong replied with the same plain tone.

The goat sighed before answering with "Alright, well as alright as a man can be while raising two boys."

Zhong noticed the face Jimo made and asked "Are you thinking about her?"

Jimbo remained silent for a moment and said "It's been two years since she died. I just wonder if, if I could-"

"Could have done better?" Zhong said before Jimbo silently knodded.

Zhong patted his right paw on Jimbo's shoulder while saying "I know, I know how it feels."

Afterwards Jimbo simply said "I'm gonna… help the others."

"Ok." Zhong replied as the goat father left.

The afternoon continued as the large group of warriors and villagers worked hard to get everything ready. This was a celebration of a special boy who had helped all of them time and again. Big or small that wolf boy always went out of his way to help someone in need. Later in the afternoon guests arrived, bringing food with Mr. Ping, and gifts for their young lupine friend. The presents were put in a special box to keep them safe. After awhile, things were finally set. The decorations were set up, the food was ready, and all the guests arrived. All that was left was to bring the birthday boy. Po went to fetch Erdan from his house, where his mother, Shu, was keeping him busy.

((()-()))

Po walked down the main road in the village, arriving at Shu's pottery store/house. He knocked on the door and after a minute, was greeted by the friendly she wolf Shu.

"Hello Po." Shu greeted.

"Hey Shu, Everythings ready, where's Erdan?" Po said in a hushed tone.

Shu bore a troubled face and answered "He's in the back garden, but I don't know if he's up for a party."

"Why? Is he hurt or something?" Po asked with a worried look.

"No he's fine. But… he has been feeling, down all day." Shu explained while letting the panda in.

"Why is he so sad?" Po asked while walking through the house.

"He told me it's about his parents." Shu explained.

The two reached the back where through the window they saw Erdan, sitting alone by Shu's rock boarded pond. Po could only feel sorry seeing his young pal in such a depressed manor. Like all the joy was stolen from his sol.

"Have you tried to cheer him up?" Po asked.

"Yeah, but… I don't know how? My parents are still alive, so I've never gone through what he's been." Shu explained.

Po thought for a minute and then said "Head up and join the others in the palace. I'll try to talk to him."

Shu nodded and left to the party. Po then walked into the back garden to talk with Erdan. The wolf cub just sat there, staring at the water. Then he noticed a shadow and turned.

"Hey buddy." Po greeted simply.

"Hey." Erdan replied.

A moment of awkward silence lingered in the air, so Po sat on the grass next to his young friend.

"Are you alright?" Po asked.

Erdan continued to stare at the water, then after a moment he turned to his panda friend and answered "It's been a year now."

Po pieced it together in his mind and said "Since you lost your parents?"

"Yeah." Erdan replied.

Po could see what Erdan was feeling, he felt the same thing no more then two years ago. The panda then wrapped his large and plushy arm around Erdan, and the cub hugged back.

"I, I just miss them soo much, right now, all I want is to see them. Even just for five minutes." Erdan said while tearing up. Po just comforted the boy as he continued.

"I, I…I." Erdan continued to cry.

"It's ok, it's ok kid." Po said while comforting Erdan.

"I know that feeling." Po said, and Erdan looked up at him while the panda continued. "during my mission in Gongmen, I learned the truth about what Shen did to my parents, and the village I was born in. I was like I felt all that sorrow come back at once. I know how you feel."

"Do… do you get that ever now and then, Po?" Erdan asked while calming down.

"Whenever I think of them, yes. But, there's something that helped me with that, every time." Po explained.

"What?" Erdan asked.

"I think of what I was given, rather then what was stolen." Po replied while looking at the boy.

"Me to." Erdan said.

"Well, I guess we're two of a kind." Po said while smiling.

Erdan smiled back and was starting feel better. He remembered his foster father, Zhong. His foster mother, Shu. His family, friends, and the very good life he has now. He remembered what Shu told him once, that by being alive and happy, he's honoring his parent's wishes. After a while the two got up.

"Feel better?" Po asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Thank you Po." Erdan said with a smile.

"Great cause Shifu needs some help at the palace. And an extra pair of paws would be good." Po asked.

"OK,ok I help out." Erdan said with a lighter tone.

As the two left Shu's home, Po explained the Shu went to help too. But when the panda and cub walked out into the street, Erdan bumped into someone. He turned and saw a goat wearing an all black robe. He fell and knocked some jars over.

"Oh my, I'm sorry,, are you ok?" Erdan asked while helping the goat up.

The goat stayed silent until he saw the wolf cub and asked "Huang? Is that you?"

Confused, Erdan said "Umm no, my name is Erdan."

"Hmm, Erdan, that's a nice name." Was all the goat said before putting his jars on his rickshaw and walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Erdan asked.

"Probably some old coot, every town has one." Po replied.

((()-()))

The two reached their way up the stairs and Po asked Erdan to wait a minute. A few seconds later Po shouted and told Erdan to come in. And as Erdan came in a large group of familiar faces yelled "HAPPY BITRTHDAY!"

Erdan's jaw dropped and he was greeted by all of his family and friends. His parents Zhong and Shu, Po and the five, Master Shifu, Fang and the Haos, Mr. and Mrs. Yung, Mr. Ping, and Jimbo, Kenny and James.

After receiving hugs form all of them, Erdan looked at Po and said "So this is what you brought me for, was this your idea again?"

"Well. The real person to thank is your dad." Po answered.

Zhong walked up to his sone and no words were needed between them, Erdan hugged his dad and afterwards the party started. A large feast was served, featuring all of Erdan's favorite foods. Everyone enjoyed the massive meal, although Po ate half of it pretty quick. Erdan spend time witih his village friends. Talking with Mr. Yung, the nice elderly goat who became his first friend when he arrived at the valley. The elder woman was always so nice and sympathetic for the boy. Erdan also caught up with Jimbo and his boys. For twenty minutes the wolf cub and goat father talked, Jimbo learning more about being in a wolf pack and the way Erdan's people lived and their beliefs. After eating enough food, Erdan played some party games with Fang, Kenny, James, and Po. Even though the panda was an adult, at times he still possessed the mind of a boy. The whole evening was filled with food, fun and family.

After awhile, it was time for Erdan to open his gifts. Some were nice like a painting from Mrs. Yung. Others were more… comical, like Fang's gift of an I.O.U. Then came Po's gift.

Erdan opened the box and was surprised. Zhong asked "What is it son?"

Erdan pulled out a small figure, one made out of wood. "It's-" Erdan said before being interrupted.

Po, who couldn't handle the excitement, suddenly said "It's your own action figure!"

Erdan examined the collectible toy. A small wooden wolf kid, who had a bandana with a bow in one paw, and an arrow in the other. Painted very well with attention to detail.

"You like it?" Po asked.

Erdan looked at his panda friend and said "I love it."

"You can pose it too." Po said back.

Erdan then took a bow and arrow and made a pose himself, and Po matched the figure with the boy. Erdan retured to the table and said "It's awesome Po, thank you."

"Glad you like it, cause I made two, just in case." Po said before Erdn reached in the box again to find another figure that was almost identical to the first.

As the party continued, a group of fire dancers performed for the group. Doing flips and trick with ignited batons. The show went great… until an accident and some of the weapons and supplies caught flames. Luckily no one got hurt, and only a few things were lost before the flames were put out. But while Fang shouted "Now that was a great show!" Po and Zhong began fearing for their lives as Shifu made an unforgettable face to them. But the master of the Jade Palace didn't want to ruin Erdan's day, so he kept his anger for later. Much to Zhong and Po's relief… for now.

The performers decided to end the show, fearing for if they cause another accident. Although it wasn't Zhong's fault one of the performers never told he was new to this. Everyone was enjoying the night, talking and spending time with each other. Erdan sat down at the table, and tooka moment to be thankful for what he has. Looking at his family. One filled with kung fu masters, nice goodhearted villagers, children, man children (well sometimes they are). Erdan remembered what to be happy for, and he wished his parents were happy as well, wherever they are now.

When the evening got late, Erdan gathered everyone in a circle. And together they all howled up at the moon, a tradition his people made for after a party. Erdan, Zhong, and Shu sung together beautifully, a song, though from wild dogs, still was about love, joy, and family. All the others we not as good at howling, since their not wolves. But Erdan didn't care, he was surrounded by his family. His pack, no matter how weird, funny, or annoying, they were his. And he couldn't ask for anything better.

After everyone left for home, while being escorted by one of the five for safety, Zhong and Shu took Erdan home. On the way Zhong asked his son "Well, did you have a great birthday?"

Erdan hugged his dad and Zhong held his boy and Erdan answered "The best birthday I've ever had. Thank you dad."

The father and mother wolves hugged their pup, happy that this day was so joyful for their son. But erdan felt exhausted, and fell asleep in Zhong's arms. The middle aged wolf carried his son home while singing a familiar song to him.

"_**When someone in the dark reaches out to you, and touches off a spark that comes shining through, it tells you never be afraid."**_

The wolf father had a gift for song, despite his gruffy tone, he could sing and sound nice and calming.

"_**Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow, a light to keep you warm when the night winds blow! Look for the rainbow in the sky"**_

"_**Oh I believe that you and I, could never really say goodbye."**_

But next to her, Shu, Erdan's mother lightly patted her son's head and then joined in, and sang with her mate to their son.

_**Wherever you may be, I'll look up and see, someone in the dark for me. Whenever you may be, I'll look up and see, someone in the dark for me"**_

Zhong and Shu smiled at eachother and their son, and the wolf family walked home together. On this beautiful night with their beloved boy, Erdan.

**Author's note:**

The song Zhong and Shu sing for Erdan is "_**Someone in the Dark"**_ by the late Michael Jackson. This song was in "Erdan 2 A father's love" just giving proper credit. RIP MJ.


	6. Episode 6: The fanboy

"_**Children are the seeds of the future. Plant love in their hearts, water them with wisdom and life's lessons."**_

_Episode 6: The fanboy_

Morning, the time of rising from bed and preparing for another day of hard work. Villagers walked out of their homes with one last lingering yawn, remaining ounces of tiredness from their long nightly slumber. Approaching the valley's village market was a caravan. A family of merchants who have made their fortune from traveling the land to trade and sell goods of all kinds. Many small villages felt excited when these drifting sellers arrived at the towns, bringing many items and all kinds of merchandise from other cultures and cities.

The traveling wagon stopped and the father goose got off from the front. He checked the wooden wheels and the saw everything was working well. Then his wife and their whole family came out. The mother, father in law, two grown sons, a teenage daughter, and the last one out was a very young goose boy, only six years old. Together this large flock ran their family business, and often made good coin from their hard work.

"Boys, come help me put up the stands!" Yelled the father.

His sons came to help while their sister assisted their mother with her jewelry and home made goods that she would sell to the village's women.

But as she was sorting her things, she felt a tugging on her robe. She looked down and saw her young boy. She said "Huan what is it?"

Huan, her little boy said "Mom, is this the place where-"

But a voice shouted "Honey, We could use a hand here!"

"In a second!" The mother goose shouted to her husband. She looked down at her youngest son and said "I'm sorry Huan, we can play later, go be with gandpa ok?"

"But-" Huan said before being interrupted.

"No buts, got it?" The mother said while going to help her family.

Huan then went to join his grandpa, who was currently napping in his chair like always. His job was all the profits and money stuff, that and he's just lazy like that. Huan tried to play with the man, but he couldn't run or jump like he used to, so he stayed in his chair. After awhile the stands were set and the products and goods were ready for sale. But often Huan didn't have anyone to play with, since his siblings help with the selling and trading. But he was in a village, maybe he could find some kids to play with. So he waited until his grandpa was asleep again, and sneaked off to find some fun.

((()-()))

The front door of Shu's house opened and closed, and Erdan came out ready for another day in the valley. His eyes adjusted to the morning sun, he also relished in feeling to warn light on his face. But he had a job to get to, so he hurried on all fours towards Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Erdan hurried down the street, on the way he saw the villagers. Goats, geese, and pigs. Plant eaters who like him, valued peace and harmony. But he suddenly stopped as he heard a cry for help. It came from an alley, so he rushed in to find a small goose boy being cornered by three pig boys. The goose looked around five or six, while the pigs were around twelve and eleven.

"What are you doing down here wimp?" Said one of the pigs.

But the goose was too afraid to answer. "I think he needs a lesson taught." One of the other pig boys replied.

The goose was shaking and crying as the pig boys got ready to torment the little boy. Each of the three lightly pounding their fists. But just a second later a voice form behind yelled "Hey!"

"Yeah, oh wa-" A pig said before realizing who joined them.

"How leave him alone." Erdan said while moving towards the bullies.

"Or what dog boy?" A pig yelled back.

Erdan then ran up and jumped over the pigs and landed by the goose, putting himself between the boy and the bullies.

"Hey uhh, I don't know about this." The third boy said nervously.

"There's three of us and one of him." The lead pig said.

"Yeah, but he's a wolf." The second pig shouted.

Erdan then made an fierce face, one that let them know he was serious. The head pig walked up to the lupine and said "What are you gonna do mutt? You gonna fight me?"

Erdan moved forward, making the pig boys pace back. He then grabbed their shirts with his paws and picked them up, with one in his right paw and two in his left. The pigs were struggling to break free, but Erdan was much stronger then them, even for his age. Meanwhile the goose boy could only look at what was happening.

Erdan looked at the pig bullies and boldly said "Let me be clear. I don't want any of you tormenting this little kid, or any others. Because if I do, you'll regret it. Understand?"

All at once the pig boys nodded, then Erdan put them down and they ran off, afraid to challenge their bigger, stronger opponent. Erdan then turned around and saw the goose kid and said "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Thank you." The goose said in a cute childish tone.

Erdan smiled and asked "What's your name?"

"Huan, my name is Huan." The goose answered.

"Well, Huan, my name is Erdan. Now be careful." Erdan said.

"I will. Thanks." Huan said as Erdan rushed to his job.

But little did he know that Huan was following him, keeping out of sight. After awhile, Erdan arrived at the noodle shop and begun his shift. Like every workday for the lupine, in the morning he helped make soup and food with Mr. Ping. And around eleven costumers arrived with hungry bellies. Erdan waited tables and brought orders. Delivering dishes and bowls of culinary joys. But as he walked in the dinning area, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He walked over and saw Huan at the entrane.

"Hello Huan." Erdan greeted with a smile.

"H-hi." Huan replied.

"What are you doing here?" Erdan asked.

"Umm… nothing." Huan answered before his tummy grumbled.

Hearing this Erdan asked "Hungry huh, want a bite to eat?"

Huan nodded and Erdan brought him to a table of his own. Erdan then made two meals and took his lunch break. He gave Huan a bowl of Ping's famous soup and a side of bread. Huan worried, since he didn't have any money, but Erdan reassured him, and said it was on the house.

As they ate Erdan talked with his young friend. "So Huan, where are your family?"

After taking a big slurp his broth, Huan replied. "My Mom, Dad, and brothers and sister are at the market."

"Are they shopping?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah and selling, we're merchants. We go from place to place to sell things." Huan explained.

Erdan was beginning to like the little boy. Huan then said "Thank you again, for helping me."

Erdan chuckled and said "Your welcome… again."

A voice shouted "Erdan get back to work, come on!"

Hearing Mr. Ping call for him, Erdan got back to his job. Huan said goodbye and left to return to his family. Later in the afternoon Huan sat by his family's stands, bored out of his mind. Although his parents promised they'd play with him later, he wanted to have fun now. So he snuck out again to find his new wolf friend. He walked through the village and saw Erdan heading up the big stone stairs.

As Erdan got ready to go up for training he heard "Erdan!"

He turned and saw Huan run up to him. "Uhh hi Huan." Erdan said

"Hi." Huan said back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just about to head up to the palace." Erdan answered.

"Why?" Huan asked.

Erdan raised an eyebrow and said "Because it's where I train."

"Train?" Huan asked again.

"Yeah, I train in kung fu." Erdan replied.

"Wow, you're a kung fu warrior." Huan said with excitement.

"Well… kinda." Erdan said.

Huan, feeling excited asked "Can I come watch you train?"

"Uhhh… I don't know." Erdan said nervously.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Huan asked again and again.

Erdan thought about it for a second and asked "Don't you have to be with your family?"

"Their working, and I wana be with you." Huan asked before giving a cute sad look.

Erdan thought about it. He knew he would be late if he continued with this, so he agreed and let Huan ride on his shoulder. "Thank you soo much." Huan yelled, although it caused some ringing in Erdan's ear.

When they reached the top and the training hall, Huan got what he wanted. Although Erdan had to explain everything to Shifu, in the end he decided there was no harm in allowing the boy to come this one time. Huan got a front seat at seeing Erdan train. He saw the wolf boy perform punches and kicks, tackles and attacks. Then the boy was amazed when Erdna practiced with his bow and arrows, striking targets from afar. While Erdan took his beak, Huan kept asking him questions non stop. Like what his favorite food was, or what his favorite color is. At first Erdan didn't mind the kid's presence, but it didn't take long for the wolf boy to get annoyed by Huan's constant questions.

As Erdan was taking his break Po and the other masters arrived. Throughout the rest of Erdan's training Po tried to keep the goose boy off Erdan's back, but Huan was only interested in Erdan. That was strange since kids mostly liked Po or the Five. But Huan was only interested in his wolf friend. After a bit Erdan's training was done. But before he left, Po gave him his spare action figure. The panda wanted to make a few finishing touches to it. After his business was done, Erdan walked down the stairs with Huan following him.

"Erdan, why aren't you a master?" Huan asked.

"Because I'm not ready for it yet." Erdan answered in an aggravated tone.

"But why?" Huan asked.

"I don't know." Erdan said not thinking straight.

One after the other Huan asked question after question until finally Erdan couldn't take it anymore.

"Erdan, why is your tail-" Huan asked before.

"I don't know, ok. I don't know. Oh my gosh you've been bugging me all afternoon, will you please LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erdan shouted.

Huan, didn't reply. He just begun to cry and he ran off. At first, Erdna was glad to get the boy off his back. But a minute later he realized what he did. HE felt terrible at what he had done. That little boy only wanted to be with him. Erdan rushed to try to find the kid and apologize to him.

((()-()))

Huan ran into an alley and sat down and cried. He thought Erdan was his hero. But he thought heroes don't yell like what Erdan did. But the boy didn't realize he was in the same alley as three bull bandits. And they surrounded the poor boy.

Huan looked up and asked "Wh-who are you?"

One of the bulls asked "what do we do with him?"

The head bull said "I saw this kid with his merchant family, he'll make a good ransom ticket."

"Please, stay away, STAY AWAY!" Huan yelled as the bulls grabbed him.

But before he could be taken away, something rushed in and attacked the bull, forcing him to drop Huan. After a minute the goose boy noticed he was caught by Erdan. The wolf came to rescue him. But the bulls cornered them and Erdan told Huan to stay behind him. Erdan battled the bulls, using his kung fu and was able to knock out two of the three bulls. But Huan watched in horror as Erdan was then overpowered by the third goon. The head bull grabbed Erdan's neck and held him down, trying to choke the wolf to death. Huan couldn't just stand there. He knew that heroes help others. He saw a plank of wood and grabbed it. Erdan tried to use his claws to strike the bull's arms, but he was starting to pass out form the lack of oxagen. Then Huan took his plank and beated the bull in the legs. But it didn't stop him. Huan tried again, but lost his balance and hit the bull between the legs by accident.

The goon grabbed his privets while Erdan gained back his breath. Then he made his paw into a fist, and knocked the bull out clean. The wolf then sat down with his back against the wall and regained his breathing.

Huan said "Erdan are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm ok." Erdan said while breathing heavily. "Huan, I'm sorry, I'm so, soo sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry."

Huan smiled and replied "That's ok, I forgive you."

And Erdan smiled at the goose kid. Once Erdan gained back his breath, he had the Five take the bandits to prison.

Later, it became dusk and Erdan asked Huan "Why did you want to follow me all day?"

Huan then said "Because you're the coolest person ever. Even cooler then the Dragon Warrior!"

Erdan then s blushed a bit, surprised that someone would think he's more awesome the a legendary master hero.

Huan continued with "I mean, you're so awesome, you saved me twice, you know kung fu, you can fight bad guys and stuff!"

Erdan was baffled that he had a fan. Huan then said "When I grow up, I want to be an awesome wolf like you!"

Erdan then felt a little awkward and asked "But, you're a goose Huan."

"But I want to be a wolf like you when I grow up!" Huan said.

Erdan then knelt down, looked at the goose and said "You wanna know what I want?"

"What?" Huan asked.

"I want you to grow up, and be just like you." Erdan said.

"But, I'm just me." Huan said disappointingly.

"That's what I thought too, years ago. But you wanna know why I can do all that cool stuff?"

Huan nodded and Erdan answered "Because I discovered what I could do, what made me cool."

Huan then thought about it and said "Do you think, I could do cool stuff too?"

Erdan then smiled and replied "I'm sure you can do all kinds of awesome things, but only if you remember the secret to it."

"What's the secret?" Huan asked feeling all excited.

Erdan then answered "The secret is, to never forget, what makes you awesome." After saying that he put his figure on the boy's chest, showing Huan to always be himself.

But then Huan made a sad face, so Erdan asked "What's wrong?"

Huan then said while tearing up "My family is gonna leave first thing in the morning. I- I'm gonna miss you Erdan."

The little boy cried as Erdan tried to wipe away his tears. Then the lupine got an idea.

Before reaching into his backpack he said "I want you to have something Huan." He then pulled out the spare action figure Po had made. He gave it to Haun.

"I… I can have this." The little goose said, noticing it looked just like Erdan, with his bow and arrow, and a smile on the wooden figure's face.

"Yes, but only if you promise to take good care of it." Erdan replied.

"I will, I promise." Huan said with tears of joy. The little boy then hugged Erdan, and the lupine chuckled and hugged back. He wrapped his arms around the kid.

"Thank you Erdan. I'll never forget you." Huan said tearfully.

"I'll never forget you too, Huan." Erdan replied.

Afterwards their hug ended and Huan ran off with his new toy. But he looked back at Erdan and gave his best howl, and Erdan howled back. The two wishing each other goodbye. The next morning, Huan's family left the valley. It was still dark out, with only a half an hour before sunrise. But Huan slept peacefully, holding his Erdan action figure close. A toy he would always treasure and care for, as a reminder of the greatest kung fu warrior he ever met.


	7. Episode 7: Murder in the Jade Palace

"_**The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the ivisible."**_

_**Episode 7: Murder in the Jade Palace**_

Sweat dripped down Erdan's forehead, his grip on his weapon tightened, and his eyes focused on his target, Zhong. The large and muscular wolf stood ten feet away from his son, ready to face the boy in a mock battle. Drips of perspiration fell down Zhong's head, dripping down his face and down his large torso. The two shirtless wolves waited for their signal. Anticipation spiraled in both of their minds.

Then, Shifu shouted "Begin!"

Only a second later, Erdan charged at his foster father with a bow staff in paws. He yelled his best battle cry as he ran up and struck his staff at his opponent. Zhong blocked Erdan's attack, and then made a counter strike of his own. He pulled back his staff and swung at Erdan's side, but the cub reacted in time and halted his foe's weapon with his own. Afterwards Erdan jumped back and got back into a fighting stance. He continued to strike at Zhong, swing after swing with his bow staff. And every time the cub's opponent blocked his attacks. Erdan became frustrated and gave a big swing. But while the two lupines were fighting, Shifu, Po, the Five, and Shu were watching their match. The she-wolf decided to close up her shop early to visit her boyfriend and foster son, just this once since it was a Friday.

Shifu watched closely at Erdan's match. Scanning the cub's form and skill. But the red panda noticed that, although Erdan was giving his all (like always) his swings weren't as hard or powered as instructed. Shifu admired how dedicated Erdan was. To his training, his part time job, and to his family and honor. The boy had a lot of promise and potential as a kung fu master. But this display clearly showed that the young lupine still has much to learn. And Shifu would need to make sure not to make the same mistakes the second time.

Erdan gave a final swing of his bow before Zhong overpowered him, knocking Erdan down on his bare back. Only a second after falling, Erdna was met with Zhong's staff right in forn of the boy's throat.

"And that's your head gone." Zhong said teasingly.

Erdan only sighed as Zhong helped his son up. Then Shifu walked to them and said "Erdan your good with your form, and you have the basics of the bow staff down. But there's one thing that noticed."

"What… is it… master?" Erdan said while catching his breath.

"You had some hesitation in your attacks." Erdan made a slightly disappointed face while Shifu continued. "You swing timidly, and without resolve. You must generally try to defeat your opponent."

"You mean defeat my dad." Erdan said in protest. "Why not make me spare against Tigress, or Po?"

Shifu then breathed in and out before replying "Because there will be times, very often in battle, when you must show no hesitation. I know how you feel about killing or harming others. But often your enemies won't share the same sense of honor you do."

Erdan then nodded and was asked again to battle Zhong. But before the nect match could begin, Zeng came rushing in and yelled "Master Shifu! Master Shifu!"

The red panda halted the match, turned to the goose and said "Slow down Zeng, what is it?"

Zeng, after catching his breath urgently said "Master Shifu, Lord Shirong is here!"

Shifu then remembered something he planned then said "Let them in, I'll meet him in the hall of heroes."

Zeng then flew away to aid the noble visitors. Shifu then loudly said "Tigress, Crane, Monkey, and Viper. Come with me, the rest of you stay here until we return. And Erdan, Zhong, you can take a break now."

The red panda and four of his students quickly made their way out of the training grounds. Meanwhile, Erdan and Zhong took their well deserved break. They both drank water, quenching their sudden thirst.

A minute later, Erdan asked "Who is Lord Shirong?"

Mantis then hopped on the wolf cub's shoulder and answered "He's a member of the royal famly, one of the emperor's relatives. He governs this province of china. He also is the guy who funds the Jade Palace. So he's kind of a big deal."

"Oh, I see." Erdan replied, while taking a towel and wiping sweat from his face.

Zhong then said "Well, I hope he doesn't cause any trouble for me."

Shu, curiously added "What makes you say that?"

Zhong then answered "Given past experiences, me and nobles don't mix well."

Everyone understood what Zhong meant, since they all knew of his past.

Shu, deciding to change the tone asked "So this is what an average afternoon is for you boys?"

Erdan, who was starting to cool off from the sun answered "Yup, pretty much."

"Well, I never went this far when I studied martial arts. I only learned it so I could defend myself." Shu explained.

Zhong, feeling a bit macho, then flirtingly said "Why teach yourself to fight, when you have a handsome strong man to protect you." The large wolf said before shriking a heroic pose.

Shu, who raised one of her eyebrows and smirked, then knocked Zhong down to the ground and on his back, and then held him down before saying "That's why."The two lovers smiled and kissed then got up and Shu left to relieve herself.

Mantis then asked "Hey Zhong, can I ask you a very, very important question?"

"Sure, what?" Zhong curiously asked.

Mantis then (with a smirk) replied "What's it like having a girlfriend that can kick your ass?"

Zhong became annoyed by the bug's query, but before the wolf could protest, his son, Erdan, laughed along with Po.

The large panda then said "He's got you there Zhong."

Everyone laughed and chuckled at the joke, well everyone except Zhong, who only groaned and walked away to get more water while his son and friends continued to joke and laugh.

((()-()))

Shifu, along with Tigress and monkey to his left, and Crane and Viper at his right, awaited for their guests to enter the room. The doors opened, and inside come a male deer, a teenage female deer, their servants, and their royal guide. They were escorted by a personal guard of armored rhinos.

Shifu and his students bowed in respect as the Palace Master said "Welcome back Lord Shirong, the jade Palace welcomes you and your company."

Shirong, bearing a stature of focus replied "Thank you Master Shifu, it iis good to see you again."

The masters then finished their respective bow and noticed the girl deer next to Shirong.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Yingyu." Shirong said.

Yingyu walked forward and said "Greetings great masters, you honor us with your presence."

She stepped back and Shirong then said "And this is my guide, Liang."

"Greeting and thanks to you great masters." Liang said with a smile.

After the introductions were finished, Shirong decided to talk his business with Shifu in private. Meanwhile, Yingyu wanted to see more of the Jade Palace. So Viper and monkey gave her a tour, with two of her guards for security and duty means. She was fascinated by the palace, which was very diffren't then the one she lived in, as a member of the royal bloodline. Afterwards she wanted to see the trainng hall, so Viper and Monkey guided her there while her father works on his duties.

((()-()))

Erdan composed himself, and breathed in and out. And then he released and let his arrow fly towards its' target. He got a close to a perfect shot as the arrow just missed the center by a few inches. But before he could take another shot, the doors of the training grounds opened. In came a deer girl, along with two armored rhinos, Monkey, and Viper. He approached them wanting to know what was happening.

When he came to them Yingyu greeted with "Hello."

"Uh, hello, who are you?" Erdan plainly asked.

Monkey then rushed to Erdan and explained "That's Lord Shirong's daughter, show some respect."

Erdna then figured out what was happening and bowed while saying "Oh forgive me, I didn't realize who you were."

Although the wolf cub made a large bow. One would think it was comical. Even though one could say Erdan was overdoing it, he did however make Yingyu laugh by the boy's reaction.

The deer girl said "It's ok, I don't really like the formality stuff anyway."

Erdan then rose back up and was glad his first meeting with a noble was a good one. He said "O-ok, my name is Erdan."

"Pleasure to meet you Erdan, I'm Yingyu. Daughter of Lord Shirong." The noble girl greeted. "And what do you do here?"

Erdan replied "I train here, I'm working to become a kung fu master."

"Hmm, interesting." Yingyu said.

Then the doors of the training hall opened and out came the other warriors (and Shu) who now realized what their guests arrived. Zhong, Po, Manits and Shu came to join the group, but the guards armed themselves and shouted "Lady Yingyu be careful!"

"Why? What is it?" Yingyu asked.

Then one of the guards said "That wolf is a criminal, he took part in the war in Gongmen city!"

Zhong became alert, but then Po stepped between them and shouted "Whoa, whoa hold it. Zho-uhh, Mr. Yu is a good guy now. He's a hero training with us at the palace."

"Are you really?" The deer girl asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I've dedicated my life to saving lives instead of tormenting them. I'm just trying to make up for all the things I did back in Gongmen." Zhong said with a hint of guilt.

"Erdan stepped in to defend in dad. "I can promise he's telling the truth."

"How?" one of the guards asked.

"Because he's my father." Erdan answered.

"Really?!" Yingyu asked.

"Well, foster father. Anyway, you can trust him." Erdan explained.

Although Yingyu took a moment to hink of it, she concluded that Shifu would trust this man greatly to let him live in the palace. She calmed her guards down, although they still remained vigilant as always. After introductions, Yingyu noticed how Erdan wasn't wearing a shirt.

She then asked the boy "Is that how you always dress?" In a curious tone.

Erdan then said "Well, not always. Although it does feel good. Umm." Erdan then became nervous and put his vest back on.

Yingyu noticed the archery set up and asked "Were you the one practicing with archery?"

"Ye-yeah, It's a skill I taught myself." Erdan replied.

He then held his bow, grabbed and arrow from a quiver, got set, and released. The arrow flew off, and in seconds hit its target, striking a good shot.

After seeing this display Yingyu said "Not bad, for someone self taught."

"Well, mostly, I've had mentors teach me recently." Erdan replied, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Well, if you put the back of your paw towards your face, you'll put less strain on your wrist. Just a tip." Yingyu suggested.

Erdan then tried it out, and found it was a better method for holding an arrow. He then said "Wow, I never knew that, where'd you learn it?"

"I- I practice with archery too." Yingyu answered nervously.

"Really?" Erdan asked while taking a seat with the girl.

"Yeah, but it's to compete. Not for fighting like you do." The girl said.

"I've heard they compete with archery in fairs and festivals." Erdan replied.

"Yeah, but, don't tell my dad ok?" Yingyu asked.

"Why?" Erdan questioned.

"Well, he doen't know. He… wants me to become a scholar." The deer girl explained.

Erdan thought about it, and said "Maybe you should tell him?"

"I- I don't know, he has high hopes for me." Yingyu explained.

For the whole afternoon the two became fast friends. Talking and giving each other tips for bows and arrows, and even competing with each other. Despite their species difference, they bonded over their love for archery. They had so much enjoyment from each other's company, so much they didn't realize the dark clouds in the air until thunder roared. And then everyone ran into the Palace, seeking shelter form the storm.

((()-()))

Erdan, Yingyu, Po and all the other warriors entered the palace. After meeting up in the kitchen, Master Shifu and Lord Sirong finished their business and joined the others. Upon entering the kitchen, Shirong noticed his daughter was sitting at the table and talking with a wolf boy. He also noticed a two other wolves in the room. One that was large and muscular, with only one remaining eye. And another who clearly was a female.

"Shifu, who are those wolves?" Shirong asked subtly.

"The large one is Zhong, and ex-con who's decided to spend his life helping others. The boy is his son, Erdan. Those two are my latest students. And the woman is Shu, Zhong's girlfriend. Her and Zhong have become Erdan's foster parents." Shifu explained.

"You trust them?" Shirong questioned.

"Yes, they choose to stray away from their kind's reputation for villainy." Shifu answered.

Although Shirong wasn't sure about him and his daughter having dinner with wolves was great idea, he trusted Shifu. He's known the red panda for years, and he's learned to trust his word. If Shifu was interested in working with lupines then that's his choice. As long as they don't cause trouble that's fine with the noble.

The deer sat next to his daughter and asked "Yingyu, how are you?"

"I'm fine father. I was just talking with my new friend Erdan." The deer girl said.

Shirong looked at the wolf boy. He wore pants, a vest, and a red bandana around his neck. Shirong greeted with "Hello Erdan. I see you've been mingling with my daughter."

Erdan, realizing he was talking with a noble said "Oh… aaa, yes sir. I, I've been talking with her, and she's very nice and-"

Shirong could tell Erdan was nervous, so he said to him "It's very fine. As long as you treat her like your friends you don't have to worry."

"Really? I've been told that, I should greet nobles with great and upmost respect." Erdan pondered out loud.

"I've never liked those attitudes for higher class. Yes we are upper up then you, but that doesn't mean we should be worshiped like gods. That's what I believe, and it's what I've taught my daughter." Shirong explained.

Erdan then smiled and said "You know sir, that's like how I think too. Equality and stuff like that."

"Good, that's very good." Shirong replied with a smile of his own.

"Erdan! You want to help us make dinner, it'll come faster with your paws joining in?" Po said while Shu and Tigress prepared for the meal.

"Yeah, I'll help." Erdan answered. He looked at Yingyu and before leaving said "Excuse me." And then went to help cook.

Shirong tapped his daughter's shoulder and asked "So, I see you made a new friend. How is he?"

"Oh he's nice." Zingyu replied simply.

"Nice? That's it?" Shirong asked.

"Well he's also kind, and gentle, and a little wise for his age." Zingyu continued while fiddling with silverware.

"Then, is he maybe, more than a friend to you?" Shirong asked with a smile.

"Dad we're just friends!" Yingyu said back.

"I'm just kidding, I'm kidding." Shirong said back.

"I hope so." Yingyu said before she chuckled along with her father.

After the meal was finished, they all sat down and ate. Shirong poured some wine into his cub, but one of his bodyguards come in to report on the weather.

"My Lord, the storm is only getting worse. I think it might last all night." The rhino said.

Shirong stoked his chin and replied "We may have to stay here, if the weather is that bad."

Lightning and thunder roared, then Shifu said "We can make room, is some of you bunk with each other."

"That's very kind of you my friend." Shirong thanked. Shirong turned to the guard and said "Thank you, here, have this for your troubles."

Shirong gave his wine to his guard and he replied "Tha- thank you my Lord." The rhino gulped down tha drink and asked "Where can I-"

"Just put it over there." Tigress said while pointing to where he could leave the cup.

It was then decided that Erdan and Zhong would share a room. Po, manits and monkey would bunk. Tigress, Shu, and Yingyu could share space. And spare rooms could be for the guards when their shifts are over.

But suddenly the rhino guard fell to the ground, the metal of his armor clanged upon the fall's impact. Everyone rushed to check on him, but Shifu examined him and said "He's dead."

"What killed him?" Shu questioned.

Shirong looked at the glass and said "I think I know. If… if I had drank that wine, I, I."

Suddenly the royal guide came in and yelled "What happened?"

"I… I almost died." Shirong replied.

((()-()))

In ten minutes the dead guard's body was taken out and was ready to be buried. But in the kitchen, the group became puzzled at what happened. As ordered by Shifu, no one was allowed to leave the dining area until matters were sorted out. The kids and Shu sat at the table while the rest were examining for any clues of what might happen.

Zhong looked at the bottle, still containing three/fourths of its wine and said "I recognize this bottle."

"You do?" Po asked.

"Yeah, it's a special rum that Mr. Cheng makes. It's from his shop in the market." Zhong enlightened while examining the drink.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" Tigress asked the wolf.

"Hmm, I don't know. This bottle is old, like, from a least… a week since it expired." The one eyed wolf replied.

"Zhong, can expired wine kill a person?" Shifu asked.

After a minute of thinking, Zhong answered "Normally no. But Mr. Cheng uses special ingredients. So I can't tell for sure."

The royal guide then said "Well, maybe there was a mix up at his shop."

"The fact is; it's no good. Get rid of it." Shirong ordered.

"Yes my lord." The royal guard said.

The deer servant did as he was told and drained the drink away. The night continued like always, although everyone was a little tense, since they just witnessed a man die. Shirong thought it was just a bottle gone bad. Later, Yingyu went to relieve herself, but after finishing, Erdan was waiting to talk with her.

"We need to talk." Erdan asked in a hushed tone.

"Ok?" Shirong said before her friend pulled her into a closet.

"What's going on?" The deer girl asked.

"That's what I what to know." Erdan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Shirong whispered back.

"I don't think that wine incident was an accident." Erdan said while raising one of his eyebrows.

Shirong, cating on to what he was saying, replied "You think it was an attempt at murder?"

"Well, do you?" The lupine asked.

"I… I'm not sure. That's why I'm kinda suspicious." The deer girl answered.

Erdan figured something wasn't right. The whole thing didn't seem like an accident. He knew he had to get to the bottom of this, but if he told anyone else, that might alert the killer. If there is one.

"Do you have any idea of what to do?" Yingyu asked.

"Well, my dad said that, the wine that killed the guard-" Erdan explained.

"The 'Expired special wine'." Yingyu added while making air quotes with her hands.

"Yes that, my dad said it came from Mr. Cheng's shop in the village." Erdan finished. Then the cub asked "Do you and dad buy stuff in the towns you visit?"

"Yeah we do. Mostly to refresh on food and supplies." Yingyu answered.

"Does he buy wine?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah, he likes it. It's a tradition he does every Friday night. And he always keeps in control of how much he-" Yingyu explained before being interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, well anyway, my plan is that I'll go visit Mr. Cheng and talk with him." Erdan said.

"Are you sure?" Yingyu asked.

"Yeah, Its two hours before lights out. I can make it there and back quickly." The wolf boy explained.

"Ok, while you're doing that, I'll look around here. I'll see if I can find anything." Yingyu added.

Suddenly the closet door opened and then they both saw Shu had entered in. "What are you two doing?"

"Uhhh, we're…" Erdan muttered.

"We're having a closet talk." Yingyu replied.

"A closet talk?" Shu asked in a confused manor.

"Yeah, it's really popular where I'm from. When you wanna have a private chat, you know?" Yingyu explained.

"Hmm." Shu muttered.

Yingyu then left, leaving the mother and son wolf together. "Umm… Erdan?" Shu asked her son.

"Yeah mom?" The cub replied.

"Do you, like Yingyu." Shu questioned.

"Yeah, she's nice and funny." Erdan answered simply.

"Well… were you two… kissing?" Shu asked.

"WHAT? NO! mom we're just friends." Erdan suddenly said. Realizing what his mother was thinking.

"Ok. Your father has told about, you know." Shu clued in.

"About sex and stuff like that? Sure." Erdan said before shuttering at remembering 'the talk' his father gave him.

"Ok. Well just checking." Shu replied before giving her son a kiss on his forehead and going to join her boyfriend.

Yingyu came from around the corner and said "That's your mom?"

Erdan nodded and Yingyu said "She's nice."

"Yeah, she's the best." Erdan said.

Then the two teenagers put their plan into motion. Erdan would sneak out of the palace, and run to Mr. Cheng for information. Meanwhile, Yingyu will look around the palace for clues. She'll also tell the others that Erdan is sleeping in early, as a clover for the boy being outside at night. Yingyu talked to the guards, but not much was found. She talked to the masters and Erdan's parents, but again nothing that could help prove anything. She then decided to talk to the royal guide. Although he had nothing to hide, Yingyu got an uneasy feeling form him. Feeling bold, she decided to search his room.

((()-()))

Yingyu slid opened the door. It was one of the spare rooms Shifu provided for guests. At first there wasn't much, just a bed, a table and chair, and a window. But she looked around, being extra carful to stay quiet. She found a bag under the bed, which was strange since it was hidden away instead of on the table. She looked inside and found normal stuff, like paper, maps, and other tools. But she noticed a small space at the bottom. So she opened it and found some jewls, and after some examination, she knew what they were. But she heard footsteps, and the deer girl quickly and quietly put all the things back in the bag, and placed it under the bed.

The person's shadow stopped right at the door. She had to act fast. She couldn't hide under the bed. So she climbed out the window and pressed her back against the outside wall. The royal guide walked into his room, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around, he felt something… strange. He went to the window and looked out. The sky was dark, and still cloudy. From the looks of it, it seemed storms would be back soon. He tried to relax, but little did he know that Yingyu was standing right next to him form the other side. After five minutes he closed the window's doors, and Yingyu felt a little relief.

She made her way outside of the palace when she saw Erdan returning. Upon returning he was panting, form rushing to show what he found.

"Your back, did you find anything?" Yingyu asked.

After catching his breath Erdan answered "Yeah, but let's talk somewhere no one will overhear us."

The two teens went inside the training hall to talk. Once they made sure they were alone, Erdan told what he found.

"I talked with Mr. Cheng, he wasn't happy I interrupted his time with his wife. But he told me that a deer man came and bought wine from him this morning." Erdan explained.

"That could have been that royal guide, I was with my father and we didn't go there." Yingyu replied.

"But there's more." Erdan said before pulling a bottle form his backpack. "I found this in the trash behind Mr. Cheng's shop. He recognized it and said this was the wine he sold to that deer this morning."

"Hmm, interesting. So you were, sniffing around?" Yingyu said jokingly.

"… Oh I get it. Vey clever." Erdan sarcastically replied.

"Sorry I just had too." Yingyu corrected while chuckling a bit.

"Well, did you find anything?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah, these." Yingyu said before showing Erdan the gems she had.

"Rocks?" Erdan questioned.

"Gems, and I recognize what kind." Yingyu said while Erdan listened while putting his paw on his chin. "Gems like these are very valuable. But their found in caves in the mountains. Mined by slaves for men who don't care for their workers."

"I see." Erdan replied while thinking.

"But it's worse. The men who operate those mines capture people and force them to work, with little food or water. My father and mother have been working to rid China of those awful places."

After five minutes of solid thinking, Erdan and Yingyu concocted a theory. After examining all the clues, they begun to piece together what was happening. Afterwards they went to round up all the others for a meeting. And hopefully expose a murderer.

((()-()))

Everyone sat in the kitchen, Shirong, the royal guide, Zhong, Shu, Po, Shifu and the Five. Erdan and Yingyu we ready to show what they've found.

"Erdan what's the meaning of this?" Shifu asked.

"I'm glad you asked master. Me and Yingyu don't think what happened with the wine earlier was an accident." Erdan started.

"Do you mean, it was murder?" Shirong asked.

"We think so father." Yingyu replied.

"Then who is it?" Po asked feeling a little excited on the inside.

After a minute of silence, Erdan pointed to the guide and said "It's him."

Everyone was confused, and the guide argued "What? Me? What on earth would make you believe such a thing?"

Erdan then faced the deer man and begun his argument. "Because we believe that wine earlier was poisoned. In an attempt to kill Lord Shirong!"

"Why do you think that?" Shirong questioned.

"Yeah, why?" The guide added.

"Because of the wine bottle. As we remember, Shirong poured some of that wine into his cup. Yingyu explained to me that her father does enjoy it on Friday nights. And so he planned, but he felt generous, and gave it to one of his bodyguards as a token of appreciation."

Everyone listened to Erdan's words. Shifu the most. Po and the Five we wondering if Erdan's claim was true. Although Zhong and Shu wanted to speak, they could see in their son's eyes that he took this very seriously. So they all let the wolf boy continue his argument.

"But since the guard drank the wine, he consumed the poison. Killing him instead of its intended target." Erdan explained.

"But that bottle was old, and the wine expired." Manits questioned.

"But that wasn't the wine's original bottle." Erdan said before everyone became curious. "I went and talked with Mr. Cheng an hour ago. And he said he sold a bottle of special wine form that man this morning." Erdan explained before pointing again to the guide.

The guard, not believing the boy's story protested "Well of course I bought it. It would save Lord Shirong time, rather than going out of his way to buy it himself."

"But after you bought it, you found an old empty bottle in the trash behind Mr. Cheng's store. You then put the wine in the old bottle along with the poison. Your idea was to make it seem like Shirong drank some bad wine, as a cover for your kill." Erdan argued.

The guide, feeling assaulted said in protest "That's nonsense, why would I want to kill Shirong?"

Yingyu then took her turn and said "Maybe because you hired too. By someone who could pay much more then my father." She then held out the gems for all to see.

"Wait, are those?" Shirong questioned recognizing the rocks in his daughter's hand.

"Yes, gems collected form slave mines." Yingyu replied.

"Well what do they have to do with me?" The guide asked.

"Maybe because I found them in your bag, in a secret patch." Yingyu revealed.

"What? How dare you snoop through my privacy!" The man yelled.

"But why were they in there? In your bag." Yingyu questioned.

The guide stayed silent for a minute, then he grabbed a bag of flour and spilled it in everyone's face before running.

"Don't' let him get away!" Erdan shouted.

The group ran into the hall of heroes, where the man dashed off to. They all searched, seeing the doors were still shut and locked. But out of the shadows, he emerged and grabbed Shirong.

As he held him he yelled "Stay back!"

Everyone held their ground. Then Shirong, while being held with a knife at his throat asked "Why? Why would you do this?"

The guide then answered "Simple, they promised to make me rich for this. And besides, I've always hated you high class bastards."

He then held his knife up and Yingyu yelled "Nooooo!" And she grabbed a bow and arrows that were on display, and quickly fired. She then knocked the knife out of his hand. And her father escaped from the murder's grip. But the man charged at Yingyu and grabbed her.

He held her arrow and yelled "It's time you paid for ruining my perfect plan!"

Meanwhile Erdan grabbed the bow and an arrow. But he felt hesitant, he didn't want to kill his enemy. But the man was about to kill Yingyu! So Erdan quickly fired and struck the man right in his left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Yelled the killer as he let go of Yingyu to tent to his wound.

Mantis rushed and paralyzed him and tended to his pain. Yingyu hugged her father, knowing now that the danger had passed. Then Erdan came to check on them, Yingyu then hugged Erdan, thanking the wolf boy for saving her life.

((()-()))

Morning came, the clouds were gone, and light had returned. The rhino bodyguards held their prisoner in rope and chains. He could fine all the jail cell riches he'd want in Chor-gom. Shirong, Yingyu, and everyone else came to wish each other goodbye.

Erdan came and Shirong said "Thank you again Erdan, and you to Yingyu. If not for you two kids, I might not be here to see this sunrise."

A beautiful sight of nature bestowed upon them. A welcoming and warm gift from the great creator.

"Your very welcome Sir." Erdan replied as he and the noble bowed to each other, as a show of respect.

Shirong then looked at his daughter and said "I didn't know you were so good with a bow."

"Well… well… I, I want to… want to, pursue archery, to compete." Yingyu replied nervously'

"Is that what you want?" Shirong asked. Yingyu just nodded and he said "Well… if that's what you want to do. I think we can make room for it. But as long as you attend to your studies."

Yingyu hugged her dad while saying "Thank you father." And he hugged back.

Afterwards Shirong talked with Shifu and the other masters. Meanwhile, Erdan and Yingyu gave their goodbyes.

"So, you're going back home?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah, if you want, you can come and stay a bit, if you'd like?" Yingyu asked.

Erdan thought about it for a moment but answered "That sounds nice, staying in a royal palace with a great friend like you. But I belong here."

"Then I guess I'll just visit sometime." Yingyu said with a smile.

"That'd be nice." Erdan said before hugging Yingyu. "I'm gonna miss you, Yingyu."

"I'll miss you too Erdan." Yingyu replied with a few tears in both of their eyes.

Then Shirong and Yingyu bid farewell to their friends and started their way back home. Tigress and Monkey took the murder (who was now one eyed) to Chor-gom prison. Erdan sat on the top step and told Shifu "I get it now."

Shifu raised an eyebrow and asked "Get what?"

"Your lesson, about not holding back. If I hesitated, Yingyu would have been killed. I now know there will be times when I have to make hard choices. And sometimes those choices won't be good for everyone. But I have to make them. Because if I don't, it could lead to something far worse." Erdan explained now understanding what his master was trying to teach him.

Shifu patted Erdan's shoulder and proudly said "Very good. Very good my pupil."

Shifu then went inside, and Zhong and Shu came with their son. Together they walked down to the village. Ready to spend an entire weekend together. On the way they talked about how Erdan had befriended a noble, and that friendship lead to a murder. It's true that history repeats itself, kind of.


	8. Episode 8: Faces of fear

"_**At the end of everything, hold on to anything."**_

Episode 8: Faces of fear

The moon lingered low and prepared for the sun to take its place in the sky above. Now many were still asleep in their beds, only an hour before sunrise. Walking along the road was a traveling pig merchant. He had just woke up a half an hour ago, since he wanted to arrive at his destination as soon as possible. Although it was still dark, he had a paper lantern to light his way. But as he traversed the dirt path, he heard a voice from his left. He decided to investigate and found a goat in a black robe, searching through the nearby bushes.

The pig approached and asked "Are you ok sir?"

The goat then looked back and replied "Not really, I dropped my money pouch."

"Let me help you then." The pig merchant offered.

They searched and the pig found the little bag in no time. As he gave it to the goat he said "Here you g-"

But suddenly a green light shined in his eyes, and he then dropped his pack. The goat held a neckless that beamed the light at the pig man's face. It sent him into a trance like state, not moving and not talking.

The goat in black then said "Now… come with me."

The pig nodded and did as he was told, and followed the goat into the forest. Completely unaware of what was happening.

((()-()))

Erdan laid on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a black sky littered with white dots. Colorful clouds also were visible, they were clouds of light blue and light pink. As Erdan got up on his feet, he noticed the ground was pitch black. There were no bushes, or grass, or trees anywhere. The boy felt an odd feeling, it was like he felt both freezing cold and scorching hot. But his teeth were clashing rapidly, and his head wasn't sweating. He found he was wearing his normal attire, pants, a vest and his bandana. He figured that he wasn't going to get any answers about this strange place by just standing around. So he walked though the dark and weird world.

Five minutes passed and nothing but the same dark ground and sky. Erdan then came across a hill. Figuring he might see something from the distance at the top, the wolf teen climbed up. After two minutes of climbing he arrived at the hill's highest place. But when got up, he saw a large wolf like being. It was dark like the world around it. But light from the stars over laid its outer fur. The only things visible on its face were two glowing eyes. Both of them beaming with white light and light blue outlines. At first Erdan was shocked, but after a minute, the house sized wolf just sat there and looked at Erdan.

Curious, Erdan then said "H-hello?"

But the big wolf did not reply.

"C-can you talk?" Erdan asked.

"Yes." The wolf simply said. Its voice seemed… unworldly.

"Are… are you the… the Great Creator?" Erdan nervously asked.

"What is this 'Great Creator' you speak of?" The wolf asked.

"Well, he's this being that made the universe, and all the animal people that live in it. He's the one who says we should live in peace and be kind to others." Erdan explained.

"I am not this Great Creator you speak of." The wolf simply answered.

"Oh." Erdan replied.

"Throughout the past and throughout the future, little creatures like you approach me. And some ask me if I'm God. And they explain what God is, and I say that I'm not this 'God'. Some ask if I'm Allah, and they say what Allah is, and I tell them I'm not Allah." The large lupine explained.

"Ok… then what are you?" Erdan asked.

"I am the one in between." The big wolf answered.

"Between what?" Erdan asked.

But the wolf stayed silent. After a minute he said "Your presence is like a raging storm, roaring in the valleys and fields. A storm that will go to a small town, and bring war and death."

"What? I would never bring harm to innocent people, let alone kill anyone!" Erdan yelled in protest.

"Is that not what you want?" The wolf asked.

"NO! I've dedicated my life to protect the innocent and defend the weak!" Erdan protested.

"Death is the fate of all living things. Why prolong the inevitable?" The large lupine questioned.

"But people should live fully, not have their life cut when they are young, or separated from whom they love." Erdan explained.

"Little animal, you will bring war to a small town. It's what must be done." The wolf said.

"Well then why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" Erdan shouted.

The big wolf stayed silent for a minute and replied "Little animal, you were not brought here. Very soon you will be faced will the things I will be showing you now."

Erdan's vision clouded and he saw an unbelievable horror. His vision then returned to normal."Wh-what was that? What were those… those things?" Erdan yelled while catching his breath.

The large wolf replied "These things are terrible. These things will bring ruin to others, not in this time, but another that's far from now."

"W-why show me that?" Erdan shouted.

"So you might do as you told me. One day, a little creature will bring these horrors to a small town. And you will bring war. And together they will call Death himself, and he will cleave on that town." The large wolf explained.

"Wh- what are you talking about?!" Erdan yelled

"Goodbye." The cat said.

((()-()))

Erdan suddenly woke up, returning to reality. He never had a dream like that before. He put his paw on his bare chest, feeling the breathing as his torso moved back and forth along with his lungs. He had no words for what just happened. He spend a good five minutes in bed, just thinking of what that bizarre dream could mean.

"Erdan, come down for breakfast!" Shu voice shouted.

"Ok mom." Erdan shouted back.

Erdan then felt his stomach grumble, so he got dressed and went down to eat with his mother. Then afterwards he went to his part time job at Mr. Ping's. And later climbed up to the Jade Palace for his training. Upon reaching the palace, he saw that Po, Zhong and Monkey were getting ready to set out on a trip. Shifu wanted them to collect supplies for the training hall. Erdan however wanted to go with them. After some negotiation, Shifu allowed it. Unlike last time, Erdan would be with three kung fu masters instead of just one. And it was a short journey to a village instead of a prison. With permission and a packed backpack, Erdan set out with his dad and two masters for a trip. Zhong was glad he could spend the next two days with his son, and Po and Monkey enjoyed Erdan's company too, plus the wolf boy could lend a helping hand when needed. The group of four set out together.

((()-()))

Throughout the afternoon, Erdan and his group traversed through the land. Walking along the road to the town that provides The Jade Palace's supplies. Lord Shirong has his men bring the tools and other goods at the nearest town to Valley of Peace, the noble knew how much journeys like these took such a toll on his workers. But although the trip was longer then Erdan thought, the whole way he, his dad, and their friends shared stories together. Some with laughter, and some a little more… embarrassing.

Once it became sunset, the group decided to make camp. While Po and Monkey pitched the tents, Erdan and Zhong made the campfire and cooked dinner. After eating, they decided to rest up for tomorrow. But in the middle of the night, Erdan woke up, feeling thirsty. He quietly stepped outside the tent he and Zhong were sleeping in, but he saw Po was still awake, sitting by the fire.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping?" Erdan sluggishly asked.

Po tiredly looked at Erdan and whispered "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well… I asked first." Erdan whispered back.

"I couldn't sleep. And you?" Po said.

"Thirsty." Erdan replied.

"Oh,ok." Po said back.

Erdan reached out from a bag and pulled out a bag with water. The group brought four and stored them in a big backpack Po carried. Erdan finished his drink, but when he turned around he saw Po bore a strange face.

"Po? Po you ok?" Erdan quietly asked.

Then out of nowhere, a beam of light shined in Erdan's face. And in just a second everything went black.

((()-()))

Everything seemed… fuzzy. Erdan was beginning to hear strange sounds, and the air felt dusty and cold. As the wolf boy started regaining his senses, he noticed that the night forest was replaced with a cave, a cave with wood flooring. Lanterns hung on the beams supporting the dark room, and old and rusty tools were stored in corners. Erdan finally realized he was tied to a chair, rope was wrapped around his wrists and legs. Thoughts spiraled in his head. What happened? Where is he? Where are the others? All Erdan could remember was talking with Po, and then nothing.

The lupine decided to try to break free of his restraints. Luckily one of his claws could reach one of the ropes. With a few minutes he can cut himself free. But only half-a-minute later, one of the doors opened, and in came a goat wearing an all black robe. Erdan saw the hoofed man and after a second of pondering, remembered his face.

"Ah, I see you've awakened, young wanderer." The goat creepily greeted.

"Hey, I, I remember you. From the village." Erdan said as he stopped cutting, not wanting to alert his possible kidnapper.

"It seems your mind has created memories that never existed." The goat replied.

Puzzled, Erdan raised one of his eyebrows and argued "I have seen you before at the-"

But the lupine stopped his words when another goat in black stepped in. And another, and more of them all came in. There were twelve in total, each wearing the same dark robe. They all entered and surrounded Erdan. Then two of the goats laid out candles and drew on the ground, making a circle around the boy.

"What are you doing?" Erdan asked loudly.

"Salvation." One of the goats answered.

"huh… what?" Erdan muttered.

"Little wanderer, it has now become time." Another goat said.

"Time for what?" Erdan asked.

"It's time for you to embrace the dark one's arms. An offering, one where you will be granted freedom from the pains of this world, and we will be granted… longer lives, so we may free more tired souls like you." A goat behind Erdan explained.

"Wait WHAT?!" Erdan shouted.

The two goats finished the preparations, and all the robed men made a circle around Erdan, and held their arms upward while chanting.

"Oh great demon of darkness. Spread you inky blood on this offering. Free this soul from the world. We are your servants, we are your children, we… are your-" The goats chanted together.

But before they finished, an inky creature slid from under the door. A glob with a single eye and teath. One of the goats approached it saying "Oh great dark demon. I am here, take me and-"

But the monster grabbed the goat and threw him across the room. Other goats approached it but they too were defeated by it. Struck by fear, the remaining worshipers of darkness all exited from another door, leaving Erdan alone.

The creature looked at Erdan and slowly approached. Erdan screamed as he rapidly cut the ropes. And just when the monster was three feet away, the lupine broke free and ran. He tried the door the goats ran through, but it wouldn't budge. Little did Erdan know the goat barricaded the exit. As the creature approached Erdan dashed to another door. Luckily it opened, reveling a hallway. But the monster charged at the boy, so Erdan ran on all fours, with the monster right behind him. As Erdan ran through the cave, he used his natural night vision to see the way.

The lupine rushed down the long all as the demon was catching up to him. It's inky dark claws were mere inches away from grabbing Erdan's tail!

But then, out of nowhere, Erdan fell down a large pit. He landed on the hard ground, feeling sores on his arm. He looked up and saw the monster walk away. Not taking chances, Erdan walked quickly and found a door. But when he opened, he was shocked to find many cages, each containing skeletons, the numbers of which could be in dozens!

"Wh-what is this place?" Erdan asked himself in fear.

((()-()))

"Erdan!" Zhong yelled, while nervously looking for his son.

"Po! PO!" Monkey shouted.

"Where could they have gone to?" Monkey asked.

"And why would they leave this late?" Zhong questioned.

Earlier Zhong woke up to find Erdan and Po gone. He woke up monkey and the two have been looking for them ever since. Then, Zhong's foot came in contact with something soft on the ground. He reached down and found Erdan's bandana. Strange, since the boy is always so protective of it, since it was his last memento of his birth mother. Zhong then saw sets of tracks leading into the forest.

"Come on, let's go find them." Zhong said while leading the way with his natural night vision.

((()-()))

The goat cultists entered a main hall, to catch their breaths and debate on what just happened.

"Wh- what was that?"A goat asked.

"I-I don't know?" another goat replied.

But another goat joined them while saying "That, is a problem I've been meaning to warn you about."

The head leader informed them on their current problem. Apparently, the leader of the Black Goats, was trying to make a body for their dark god. He tried putting together bones he dug from graves, to construct a form fitting for their master. He showed how he used ink to hold it together with a mystic scroll. However, it escaped and took a week to track down.

As they were all discussing on what action to take, a fox came in and yelled "Do you know what I found in my bed?!"

All the goats stayed silent and the fox answered "This, a bison skull!"

"I was running out of room for these things, so you will help to our cause more." The head goat said.

"I've had it! I'm leaving." The fox yelled.

"Need I remind you that we saved you. When you were alone and starving, we gave you food, a bed, and most importantly, a purpose." The goat leader explained.

"Yeah, the purpose of being your servant. You promised me power and wealth in exchange. It's been two weeks, and all I've gotten nothing but a dirty bed, and a room infested with roaches!" The fox screamed with anger.

"We did offer you wealth… spiritual wealth." One of the goats replied.

The fox's jaw fell, to think that a sly bandit like him was being suckered himself.

"Well I'm leaving right now, damn you all!" The fox yelled before leaving the room.

"Such arrogance and blindness." The head goat said before he and his cult set out to find their prey.

((()-()))

Erdan looked at all the cages that were spread out. How many poor people lost their lives here? Erdan dwelled on thoughts like these. Suddenly the door burst open, and inside came the monster!

"Ahhhhhh, stay away from me!" Erdan screamed.

Erdan braced for an attack, since there was only one door that connected the room he was trapped. But he waited and nothing. He looked at the monster, and was surprised it did as Erdan asked it. Then the creature took its arm, and wrote on the walls.

After a minute the creature wrote a message on the wall.

"I… AM…PO!?" Erdan said with shock.

The boy looked at the creature and asked "Po, is that you?"

The monster nodded. "But, but, how did this happen?" Erdan asked.

The monster urged Erdan to follow him, and he lead the lupine to a room where Po's body was on a wooden table.

"That's your body!" Erdan said while pointing to the motionless panda. The monster nodded and showed Erdan a mystic scroll that was on a nearby table. It was a spell to transfer a person's soul into another body.

Working together the two were able to get Po's sould back into his fat soft, plushy self.

"Po you there, you alright?" Erdan asked after performing the spell.

The panda's eyes opened and he said "I'm, I'm back! And my arms aren't goo!"

"Po!" Erdan said before the two hugged. Po thanked his young friend for saving him, right before Erdan did the same.

"Here they are!" The head goat yelled.

The Black Goats found them, but the Dragon Warrior and his kid sidekick were ready for a fight. Together they exchanged kicks and blows, striking down the cultists with ease. During the brawl, the head goat tried to use his mystic necklace to hypnotize his foes. But Erdan quickly kicked it out of his hooves and it fell down between a crack in the wooden floor.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, the fox was getting ready to leave. He was ready to rid himself of these weirdos. But something landed on his head.

"OW!" The fox annoyingly said.

He looked down and saw the necklace the head goat had used.

"This, this is." The fox muttered before stashing it in his pocket and exiting the caves. He ran out into the forest, far away from the caves and cult he hated.

((()-()))

As the fight continued, one of the lanterns was knock over, and it set fire to all the wooden beams in the caves!

"We need to get out of here, come on Danny boy!" Po shouted as he grabbed Erdan and rushed through the caves.

The cultists laid out cold on the ground. And the leader looked at what was about to happen, and yelled "Forgive me my demon master, I've failed y-" Then the whole room was crushed by the cave, since it no longer had supports to hold it up.

Po and Erdan dashed though the cave, dodging falling beams and rocks. Finally they saw light and with mighty dash they made it out of the cave mere seconds before the entrance collapsed.

Both Erdan and Po looked at each other and plopped down on the ground, taking a breather from the hectic moment they just survived.

After a moment, it became dawn and Erdan could hear "Erdan! Po!"

The panda and boy rushed and was reunited by their family.

Zhong hugged his son and asked "Oh my God Erdan, I was worried sick, where were you?"

As Po gave a short hug to Monkey, he gave a look at Erdan, and the wolf kid replied "Well, It's a… pretty crazy story."

After explaining and telling what happened. Zhong said "So… could that explains the monster we faced weeks ago."

"Yeah, but the good news is that we won't be worrying about those guys anymore." Po confidently said. "Right Danny boy?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Erdan said while getting a strange feeling.

Monkey then said "Do you think Shifu will believe us?"

"Hmm don't know." Po curiously said.

Zhong then grinned and said "Twenty coins says he does."

Erdan the strictly said "Dad, I thought you weren't going to make anymore bets?"

Zhong, feeling awkward then replied "Ok ok I hear you son."

But as the group walked back Zhong whispered in Po's ear "It's on right?"

Po smiled and answered "Oh it's on."

As the group packed up their campsite, they prepared to get the supplies for the palace.

Erdan then said "Hey Po, I got a problem."

"What is it?" Po asked.

"I think I'm thirsty again." Erdan said with a sheepish grin.

While getting a drink of water the four continued on their now horror free journey.

((()-()))

Deep in the woods, far away from Erdan and his friends, the fox sat on a log and held the necklace in his paw.

"Well, I guess I got something form those weirdos after all." He then held the necklace in both paws, looked at it and said "Now, how do you work?"


	9. Epidode 9: Holiday high jinks

"_**You may always see what a person is on the outside, but sometimes never on the inside."**_

_**Episode 9: Holiday high jinks**_

Ringing sounded in the young wolf's ears, his vision foggy, and soreness could be felt on his back. Erdan gained consciousness, his eyes began to see much more clearly again. He found himself lying on his front on the floor. The events of before seem murky, Erdan put his paw to his forehead, he felt a slight ache in his head. Spots of white paint were still on his fur, some of which had been brushed off.

Erdan mumbled to himself before quietly saying "Wha-what happened?"

He then stood on his hind legs and immediately noticed the floor didn't feel right. Something was very wrong, and as he looked out a nearby window, he saw the snow covered mountains and cliffs. But the window itself was strange, it was like it was on its side. Suddenly a piece of plank wood fell down right in front of Erdan, and the floor he was on begun to break off. Erdan tried to grab something but it was too late, the floor broke off and the wolf boy fell while yelling.

Erdan saw a piece of wood and grabbed onto it, and he hung for dear life, knowing that below him was a very long fall that would definitely kill him. The building he was in was a tower, but now it fell on its side, with one half laying on the snowy cliff, and the other dangling on the edge and above a mist filled abyss.

"OH MY GOD! OHMY GOD! OH MY GOOOOD!" Erdan screamed as he held on.

Suddenly he felt the whole tower slide a bit, and then a grave thought came its way in Erdan's mind. The building was sliding from the snow, and soon it will fall over. Knowing there was no chance he'll survive a fall like that, Erdan mustered his strength and climbed upward. He made his way up the inside of the now hollowed out building, his paws and limbs ached with pain, but the boy knew it was his only chance of getting out of this mess. He made it half way up, but he grabbed on some weak boards without knowing, and he was sent outside. Luckily he grabbed on the outer wall and continued, making sure to not look downward at the abyss. Erdan climbed up and got back inside the tower, and he could see the way out.

Just then he felt the whole building slide, faster than before, the whole tower was about to go over in a matter of seconds! Quickly, Erdan ran on all fours thrpugh the falling building and jumped onto the cliff, right when the whole tower went falling down. Erdan gripped the cliff's edge and pulled himself up, afterwards he laid on his back and took a well deserved breather. Erdan breathed heavily, half shocked by the ordeal he just survived.

After a five minute rest, the wolf teen got up and saw the fort wreckage before him, half of it on fire and the other half crumbling. Erdan walked through the wreckage and found a special silver fan on the snowy ground. If it weren't for it reflection of the fire's light, the cub wouldn't even notice it. Erdan picked it up, looking at the ancient kung fu artifact.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're more trouble than your worth." Erdan said with a cocky smile, being humorous in the face of danger once again.

Erdan saw the wreckage and looked outward. "I hope the others are ok, well, let's go." Erdan said to himself as he proceeded to navigate through the burning ruins, and locate his friends and family.

((()-()))

Earlier that day

((()-()))

Snowflakes slowly descended from the sky, joining hundreds of its kind in covering the Valley of Peace in a white blanket of winter beauty. It was now the beginning of winter, the cold times. When villages would bring out the stores of food that have been saved for these chilling seasons. But the people of the valley have a holiday for the year's final month. A celebration of family, friends and all that is warm and good in the world, The Winter Feast. When family from all around come together to feast and make more memories. Decorations of all kinds brightened up the village homes, and children of all ages play in the snow, throwing snowballs or making snow people, although winter could bring hardship, it can also bring joy.

Erdan reached up the Jade Palace steps, making sure to not slip and fall on the way up. When he came inside the palace, he noticed many servants were setting up banners and getting the palace ready for a special event. He also noticed that many of them were wearing silver clothing, strange since they always wore normal attire when working at the palace. Erdan made his way to the training hall, but no one was there. He then went and searched in the barracks, but again nothing. The wolf boy decided to go where the servants were going, thinking he might find Master Shifu in the center of all this.

After a few minutes of following the servant ducks, Erdan found Shifu and the other masters. They were looking over some plans on a large round table. The wolf noticed that this room was decorated the most in the palace. Banners and painting adorned the circular room, and fancy silverware were placed on the table.

Erdan approached the masters and greeted "Hey guys."

The group turned and saw their young friend arrived. Po first greeted back with "Hey Danny boy." And afterwards the rest of the Five greeted Erdan, then his dad, Zhong, gave a warm hug.

"What's with all this?" Erdan asked.

Shifu walked over with cane in hand and answered "This is all for the masters feast, we're getting the preparations ready for the other master's visit."

"Wow, I've heard about that. All the kung fu grand masters together?" Erdan pondered out loud.

"Yep, so we gotta get everything set up for tonight." Po said.

"Um, do the students get to join them?" Erdan asked his master.

Shifu then sighed and replied "Erdan, the feast is for masters only."

Erdan then made a disappointed face before replying "Oh, ok. I-I'm sorry I asked."

Seeing the sad face he made, Po came and put his large paw on the cub's shoulder. "Hey kid, don't worry, you'll be a master before you know it. But you can help get things ready?"

Erdan cheered up just a bit and said "Ok panda, I'll help."

The next couple hours was spend getting the preparations set, and even though he could join the grand dinner this evening, Erdan was still glad he could spend time with his dad and his friends while they got the Jade Palace ready.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, on the road to the village, a group of bandits plotted their next score.

"Everyone know the plan?" The head bandit asked.

"Umm, I have a question Fu-" One of the bandits asked before being interrupted.

"Excellent, now let's go!" The leader yelled.

The group headed for the village, taking advantage of the holiday season. Or rather, the people in the holiday season.

((()-()))

After two hours the decorations were set, the table and silverware were set, and the food would be cooked and ready in time. But as Shifu looked over the room, he noticed that something was missing. He walked to his students, who were resting from all their hard work.

"Does anyone know where the silver fan of Yin is?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know? Master sheep was supposed to bring it here by now?" Crane replied.

Puzzled, Erdan asked "What's the Silver fan of Yin?"

Shifu answered "It's an artifact used in the masters feast ceremony. Master Sheep was doing repairs to it, he planned to bring it back today."

It was odd, since it was the middle in the afternoon. And Master Sheep was known for always being on time.

After stroking his chin and thinking, Shifu ordered "Po, Crane and Zhong. Go and search for Master Sheep, he could be just delayed, but we can't be sure. Find him and bring him and the Silver fan safely."

All the assigned warriors gave a short head bow and got ready to set out for the search. But Erdan wanted to help so he said "Master, if it's ok, can I go help in the search?"

"No Erdan." Shifu answered.

"What? Why?" The boy questioned.

"Because every time you go out to help on a mission, you end up in danger and almost get killed." Shifu said calmly and sternly.

"But I help a lot with Po and the Five. Like how I saved Po's life from those weird goats. Or when I helped Tigress settle a prison riot." Erdan protested.

"I know Erdan, and your courageous deeds have not gone unnoticed. I'm just concerned about your safty. It seems trouble has a habit of always finding you." Shifu replied.

Zhong joined in, saying "Like the time you almost got eaten by that monster."

"Or when you almost got kidnapped by river pirates." Monkey added.

"Or when you got lost in those foggy hills." Mantis said.

"Or that time you… I no wait, that was my fault. Heh heh." Po said embaressly.

Erdan then said "Ok I get it!"

Shifu could see frustration in the boy's eyes. The old red panda said "Erdan, we only want you to be safe. I know your growing stronger, but your still a boy in training."

Zhong knelt down to talk to his son face to face. "I know you love adventure, but I get worried about you going out of town now."

"I guess the shoe's on the other foot now." Erdan replied.

"Please son, just stay in the palace or the village. We want you to be safe and well, ok?"

After thinking it over for a minute, Erdan nodded his head. And afterwards the heroes ran off on their mission. With the preparations done, Erdan decided to be with his mother, Shu, and help her out in her pottery shop till Zhong comes back. Shifu was glad Erdan did as he asked. He was proud that he could have Erdan as a student. Although he was just fifteen, he's accomplished great things, and with more training, he could become a great kung fu master. But Shifu was worried that the boy was biting off more then he could chew. But the old master had other things to worry about, so he returned to getting ready for the event tonight.

((()-()))

In the middle of the village, stood Shu's pottery shop. The she-wolf has being making good sales with the holiday season. She put a nicely painted bowl in a bag, afterwards she gave it to her customer.

"Thank you, happy winter feast." Shu said after receiving her coins.

"Happy winter feast." The customer goose said back.

Shu placed her earnings in a safe box with a lock, h she was proud of the successful life she made for herself. She heard the door open and she saw her son returned.

"Hi Mom." Erdan greeted with a smile.

"Erdan your home!" Shu said with joy, right before hugging her pup.

"How was your day?" The mother lupine asked.

"Well… not much." Erdan answered.

Shu could tell her son wasn't in a bright mood, so she asked "What's wrong?"

"It- It's nothing." The boy replied.

Shu didn't know what was bothering him. But she had just the thing that might cheer him up.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but something came in the mail for you." Shu said while grabbing a scroll.

"What?" Erdan asked.

"You got a letter from Yingyu." Shu happily said.

Erdan's face lit up and his mother handed him the letter. Erdan then went into his room to read it. He sat at his desk and read the words on the paper written by his friend from afar.

_**Dear Erdan**_

_**I've been well lately, and so has my father and mother. Although he's been very careful of what people he hires, after that whole Jade Palace incident, I don't blame him. But because of our efforts in exposing that assassin, my father now has a lead on shutting down those slave mines.**_

_**I have been continuing my archery, now that I don't have to hide it from my father. I enjoyed sharing archery tips with you, and I hope we can share them again soon. Hope you remember them, or I'll have to come and stuff them in your head again.**_

_**I hope your family and friends are well and enjoying the winter feast season. I've told my mother and friends all about you and our little adventure. She really wants to meet you someday. I think she shares my father's ideas of us being more then friends. I guess parents are just like that sometimes.**_

_**I'm spending my winter feast at the royal palace, the Emperor invited my family, he is my father's brother after all. So I'm sure I'll have a great time, dining with royalty, in the biggest palace in China. But it'd be much better with a great friend like you. **_

_**And guess what, I'm now a big sister. My mother had a baby, and I now have a little sister. She gave birth a week after our stay at the Jade Palace. If you were wondering why I haven't visited, that's the reason. I'm sorry, and I'm sure you'll understand. We named her Yuing, but I just call her blossom, since I think she likes the cherry tree in our garden.**_

_**I hope we can see each other again soon. My father wanted me to write that you and your family are always welcome in our home. You could meet my Mom and little sister, and we could practice archery again. I'm training for my first tournament, and the tips you gave are very helpful. Maybe someday we might compete together.**_

_**Well, I hope you're happy and healthy. Tell your family I say hi, and give my regards to Shifu, He's a very good friend of my father.**_

_**Your friend; Yingyu**_

_**PS: Happy winter feast!**_

After reading the letter, Erdan was relieved that his good friend was doing well. But thoughts spiraled in his head. Deep down the boy always wanted a brother or sister. Even though Erdan has many friends now, he's been told that having sibling can be something special. Erdan was invited to a sleepover a week before. Him and Fang had a sleepover at Kenny and James place, and Erdan could tell the two goat brothers had a bond that was something special, much deeper than simple friends.

When Erdan was born, he was an only child. He was the only offspring his birth mother and father had. Which others thought was strange, since wolves often had litters of puppies. Erdan's birth mother was mocked and verbally teased by some of the other woman, since they had three or four pups while she only had one. But Erdan remembered she didn't care for their mocking. He remembered her saying that the second she laid eyes on him, she greatly loved him. It didn't matter she only had one pup. He was her baby, and she couldn't be any happier.

Deciding to change his train of thought, he went downstairs to talk with his foster mom, Shu.

Erdan went downstairs and saw his Shu in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Erdan greeted.

"Hi Erdan." Shu replied just after finishing work with her shop.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Erdan asked.

"Of course." Shu responded.

The two sat down in the living room, and sat in chairs in front of the warm fireplace.

"Are uhh. Are." Erdan nervously said.

"What is it?" Shu questioned curiously.

"Are you and Zhong gonna… get… married someday?" Erdan asked.

Shu was surprised by her son's words and replied with a question of her own. "Why ask something like that?"

"Well, if you married Zhong, then you two could have a baby, and I would have a sibling." Erdna explained."

Shu thought for a moment and said "Well... that idea has been in my mind more than once. But I think Zhong wants to take our relationship slow and steady. We've been dating for a year now, and he married his first wife, Helen in just five months. He wants to do things differently, now that he has a second chance."

Erdan stayed silent.

"So, is Yingyu well?" Shu asked, trying to change the subject.

Erdan took his eyes from the fire and answered "Yeah she's good. She wrote that her mother had a baby."

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" Shu asked.

"A girl, and from what the letter says, Yingyu is very happy." Erdan explained.

"Well I got a letter too, my family won't be able to come visit for winter feast, their fine and well, but they need to stay and help the village." Shu sadly explained.

"Hey Mom, what are your family like?" Erdan asked.

Shu thought a moment and said "Well, I've told you before that I grew up with three brothers. But I also had my mother and father, and a grandmother from my dad's side. She passed away before I left the village though."

Erdan listened, hearing about Shu's childhood and the people who raised her.

"My mom and I fought every now and then. Whether it was about my clothes or a guy I was interested in, it seemed there was nothing we couldn't argue about. But at the end of the day we would make up like always." Shu explained.

"Now my father, he's a farmer, one of the best in our village. He was the one who helped me pursue the independent life I have now." Shu told her son. With light from the fire continuing to lay on them.

Erdan then sat with Shu, and the mother and son lupine cuddled. "Hey Mom, can I tell you about my parents?"

Curious, Shu asked "Will you be ok if you do?"

The boy paused for a moment before answering "Yeah, I think, with you here."

Shu smiled and replied "Ok, then tell me all about them."

Erdan then told about his birth family. "My mom made crafts, she would make things like wind chimes, and baskets and sell them. She also would make me toys when I was a little puppy. She was… kinda like you, always there to comfort or give advice."

Shu smiled and said "Well that's what us mom are for." And Erdan smiled back before continuing.

"And my dad was a builder. He would make and repair the houses in our village. I remember when I was… five I think, I thought my dad was super strong when he lifted big logs or tree trunks, but looking back now, I don't think my younger self noticed the three other men who were helping him."

Shu laughed at that story as did Erdan.

"Did you have any friends?" Shu asked.

"No. Growing up I was mocked by the other kids. They said things like, if I meditated for too long my brain will go dead. I was a lonely boy." Erdan said with a hint of sadness.

"How did you get into kung fu?" Shu asked.

"My parents gave me some scrolls about kung fu and meditation. They said they saved them for when I was grown enough." Erdan explained.

"But, were they kung fu people?" Shu questioned.

"Well… no. I was the only person in my village interested in martial arts." Erdan answered.

"Then… why did they have those scrolls?" Shu asked again.

Erdan pondered about it and said "I… don't know?"

After a few minutes, Shu asked Erdan to go to the market and fetch some things for dinner. Erdan left with a pouch of money and a list. When he got there, he shopped for a bit, finding veggies and bread. But he heard something in a nearby ally, and his curiosity got the best of him. But when he turned a corner something hit him on the head and the wolf boy passed out, and his boy was carried off.

((()-()))

Erdan regain awareness and realized that he's in an old house. When his senses returned, he saw that he had his wrists tied. It was strange. He remembered being at the village market, and then he investigated a sound he heard down an ally before everything went black.

"Well well. Look who woke up." A familiar voice sounded.

Erdan looked to his right, recognized who the voice belonged to and said "Fung."

The crocodile bandit was sitting in a chair by a table, with a few of his reptile goons with him. Erdan then figured out his wrists were tied from behind a basement beam, keeping him confined.

"And I thought we'd only get a few coins for that job. But we ended up getting something much better." Fung said as he walked towards the trapped wolf boy.

"How did you guys get out of Chor Gom?" Erdan asked.

Fung grabbed his chair and moved it right in front of Erdan, so he could sit and talk to his prisoner.

"Some big bison guy called Temutai was busting out some of his men, so we took advantage of the moment." Fung explained.

"Well what are you gona do with me?" Erdan yelled.

Fung stoked his chin before answering. "Well… I was thinking we could hold you for ransom. My plan before was so great, but I made a big mistake with it. We should have just kidnapped you instead of Zhong, why capture an adult when we could just nab a child?"

"I'm fifteen now." Erdan protested.

"Whatever. When we sent the message, it won't be long until Shifu comes with all the money his jade Palace doofs can carry." Fung proudly said.

Erdan raised an eyebrow while commenting "You're really going all out for round two, huh?"

"Well yeah. I may be a thug, but I'm not stupid." Fung said in protest.

But then, out of nowhere, Fung's chair broke apart. Everyone in the room looked and saw the croc leader fall on his butt. "Ow! Darnit!"

Erdan laughed a bit upon seeing that. But Fung was becoming angry, so he got put and slapped Erdan's face with his scaly hand. Fung then yelled "Garry!"

The skinnier croc come in the room and said "Yes Fung?"

"Take the brat to his cell, and bring me a better chair afterwards." Fung ordered.

"Um, Fung, all the chairs are the same size. If you sit on them for too-" But Garry was interrupted when Fung yelled "Right now!"

And the croc untied Erdan ropes and grabbed his wrists. He tied them up again, and took another croc to walk their captive to another room. All while Fung was rubbing his sore bottom from the brooken chair.

As the crocs were walking Erdan through the old fort, Erdan noticed that Garry didn't tie the ropes as much as Fung did. Since Gary had his back to Erdan, and the other croc couldn't see the boy's paws, Erdan used his claws to break the ropes. As he sliced through the rope he thought about what to do afterwards, and devised a plan.

Erdan turned to the other croc and the reptile said "What?" Then Erdan said "Catch" And he tossed the now broken rope in the croc's face. When he was fiddling with the rope Erdan performed a low sweep with his leg, tripping the croc down to the ground. Then the young warrior gave a hard punch and knocked the guard out. Then he did the same with Gary.

But only a second later, Fung came in the hall with his men. He saw what was going on and Yelled "Get him!" And all the crocs rushed to catch Erdan. Quickly the boy ran down the hall and into a room. He closed the door and blcked it by pushing a bookshelf in front of it. Erdan looked around the room, and realized he trapped himself in a space with only one exit. He searched around and found a window, but it was two stories high. Since the ground below was covered with snow, it wasn't far-fetched to say that the boy could survive the fall. But Fung and his bandits were knocking on the door, trying to get in. As Erdan look back, he saw buckets of paint. He searched them and found white paint, than an idea popped in his clever and sly mind.

Fung and his bandits grabbed their weapons and bursted into the room, chopping down the door and bookshelf the blocked it. But the kid wasn't there. Fung saw that the window was left open, and when he looked out, he saw a large dent in the snow.

"He's outside! Find him!" Fung shouted.

All the croc bandits rushed outside and searched for their now escaped prisoner. But after five minutes of search, they found nothing. All the crocs circled to hear from their leader, however, just ten feet away from them, a pair of eyes popped form the snow and a now white wolf cub emerged from the snow. The boy covered himself in white paint for winter camouflage. Even though he had to take his vest off, his thick fur coat kept him warm in the cold. While the crocs were talking, Erdan made his move and ran off on all fours.

After five minutes of running, trying to figure out where he is he noticed that, on top of a small mountain, was an old wooded military tower. Erdan figured that he might be able to see where the village is from the top of the tall building. He then rushed over there on all fours.

Meanwhile Fung was getting nowhere with his men. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked a few feet away. But when he looked down, he saw tracks. Wolf tracks. And then the crocodile sported a grin and he ordered is men to follow.

((()-()))

Dashing through the forest, on all fours, Shu was hurrying to find her son. When he didn't come back from the market, even though he should have been back in a half-an-hour made the mother wolf very scared. She found tracks that had Erdan's sent. And with her lupine senses, Shu rushed off to find her cub. But the tracks she was following seem to belong to crocodiles, and she began to fear the worst as she rushed off.

((()-())

Erdan ran up the small mountain. White paint was still on his fur and clothes, but it was a life saver knowing that he could conceal himself easily. The boy approached the tower and tried opening the front door, but it wouldn't budge. He thought that maybe there was a window where he could climb in from. So he looked around the tower, and found one. But it was quite high, as much as two stories. So Erdan wiped his paws with his vest (which was folded and half tucked in his pocket the best it could.) and climbed the tower. His claws allowed him to grip the wooden structure, and he if he fell He'd fall on soft snow, so there wasn't much risk.

After five minutes of climbing, Erdan reached the window and quietly pushed it open. He climbed in and closed the widow's covers back up. Erdan took a moment to notice that the room he was in was filled with chests. He opened up one, and found it was filled with gold coins. He opened another, and saw it filled with spices and various goods. But when he looked around some more, he saw something shiny on a nearby table. A silver fan. The cub pick it up and thought back to earlier. Shifu said that an artifact was missing and was needed for the Master's Feast. Master Sheep was supposed to bring it, but went missing. ("Could this be the same sacred fan? And, where am I exactly?") Were Erdan's thoughts at the moment.

Erdan put the fan in his other pocket, and put his vest on his torso. He then heard voices from the other side of the only door.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" A gruffy voice complained.

"Who knows, Temutai wants to take the goods back after a coming storm, so we may be here awhile." Another voiced answered.

"Great." The first person said sarcastically.

Erdan was shocked. He was in a fortress owned by Tenutai, the warrior king of the Chidong! Erdan heard stories about him from Po, but he never met him in person.

But then one of the voices said "What do we do about the prisoners?"

"You mean the Dragon warrior and his friends? Huh, leave them I say." The other guard replied.

Erdan was once again shocked. Shifu sent Po, Crane and Zhong to find Master Sheep, but they were captive in this tower. Erdan then knew what to do. Climbing outside again, Erdan climbed the outside of the tower, and he found another window. He got in and sneaked through the fortress, being as quiet as he could. He found the cells, where his friends were held captive. There was only one guard and he was asleep. Erdan quietly grabbed the keys from the guard's belt and went to free the masters.

He sneaked over to a cell and found the masters in it. "Psst, Po."

The panda looked up and saw a… white wolf cub? "Er-Erdan? Is that you?"

"Yeah It's me, I'll have you out in a sec." Erdan replied as he unlocked the door.

Po came and hugged his (honorary) kid brother. But the first thing Po asked was "Uhh, Erdan, why are you white?"

But Erdan hurried and unlocked the other cells, and Zhong came and hugged his son before asking "Erdan! Wait, why are you white now?"

"I covered myself in white paint to blend into the snow." Erdan answered, only to be asked another question.

"Why are you here? Shifu ordered you to stay home!" Zhong quietly asked.

"I did. But then I got kidnapped by Fung." Erdan explained.

"FUNG! I'm gonna beat him." Zhong said with an angry tone.

"Well, what happened to you guys?" The cub asked.

Crane then explained "We were looking for master Sheep, who's here with us now." Erdan looked and saw the fluffy master right by Crane as the bird continued. "But we were ambushed by Temutai's forces."

"Well, now we need to get back home." Erdan suggested.

"We can't leave, they have the Silver Fan of Yin." Master Sheep said.

"You mean this Fan?" Erdan said as he pulled the artifact from his pocket.

"How did you?" Master Sheep asked stunned.

"I found it before I learn you guys were here." Erdan explained.

"Awesome, let's get out of here!" Po said, fired up for a thrilling escape.

The group then made their way down the tower, until they came at the ground floor. There they came across Temutai, and another person.

Erdan saw the warrior king for the first time, and he was a bulk of a fighter. Large and strong, with a massive torso and big horns. But beside him was Fung and his goons.

"How did they get out?!" Temutai shouted.

Fung saw the boy and answered "That kid!"

"Men, kill them all!" Temutai shouted.

"Whoa whoa, you want your men to kill a kid?" Fung asked shockingly.

"He set the prisoners free! He's nothing but an enemy." The large bull yelled.

"But he's a kid?" Fung questioned.

"Just fight them!" Tenutai shouted.

A large fight broke out, with the masters faced against Tenutai's men, and Fung's bandits. Po, Zhong, and the rest fended off the bandits. But during the fight, one of the henchmen knocked a torch on the floor, and it rolled over to some explosives.

Temutai saw this and yelled "RUUUUUN!"

Po saw what was going to happen, and yelled "GUYS THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

All the masters ran out, but Erdan was in the back, since he was busy with a croc goon and before he knew it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

((()-()))

Erdan walked along the snow, navigating through the now ruined fortress. The cub's muscles ached and he felt exhausted. After surviving the explosion, climbing his way up the dangling tower and jumping of right as it fell over, he felt like he couldn't do anything anymore, his energy was completely gone. He put the Silver Fan tightly in his pocket for safe keeping. As he moved through the flaming ruins, he worried if his dad and friends survived.

He heard footsteps and yelled "Guys I'm here!"

But instead of the masters or his dad, Fung appeared from behind a ruined wall.

"Oh great." Erdan said while feeling fatigued.

"Hold it right there you little brat, you-" Fung's words stopped when he saw Erdan fall face first in the snow.

Fung approached and saw the young wolf was passed out from his lack of energy. Some thoughts made their way in Fung's mind. In the past he never liked kids. Sure he's taken them hostage and held them for ransom, but he wouldn't kill someone so young. He looked at the boy's condition and saw scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs. He was still breathing, but he was on his last leg before passing out.

Fung looked at him, and thought about what Erdan just went through. "Man, you got it pretty hard wolf kid."

Fung's men came and Gary asked "Fung what do we do?"

Suddenly, Temutai's men showed up, yelling "There's that kid!"

Fung looked at the approaching oxen, and then the unconscious Erdan. After a moment of thinking, he muttered "Darnnit." Before yelling "Croc bandits, keep those horn heads from the kid!"

All the crocs equipped their weapons and charged at their enemies. A battle started between bandits. Fung and Gary stayed close to Erdan, protecting him from the men who were ordered to kill the boy.

((()-()))

Shu ran up the mountain, rushing to the scene. She saw and heard a big and loud explosion at that tower, and she got a feeling that her son was there. A kind of special sense she developed after caring for Erdan after a few months. But she hoped the worst didn't happen as she ran on all fours.

((()-()))

Zhong helped Crane out of some wreckage, as did Po with Master Sheep. When they were up and on their feet Zhong yelled "Where's Erdan?!"

Po looked around some ruins and saw a sight not to be believed. Croc bandits protecting Erdan from Tenutai's men. "Zhong look!" Po shouted.

Zhong saw what was transpiring and yelled "ERDAN!" before running towards his son, quickly Po, Crane, and Master Sheep followed. Although Crane's wing was broken form the explosion, so he couldn't help much in a fight. Upon seeing the masters joining the fight the ox men ran off. Retreated to join their leader who escaped.

Fung breathed heavily, since that was one of the most tiring fights he'd ever been in. But he saw Zhong rush to him. Quickly Fung told his men to make way, and Zhong saw his son on the ground and snow. Terrible thoughts spiraled in Zhong's mind, fearing the worst.

"Erdan! Erdan." Zhong shouted as he bent down and checked on his son. He saw the boy was still breathing, but he had bruises and scratches all over his arms and legs.

Zhong then made a face of fury, looked right at Fung and yelled "What did you DO TO HIM!"

Nervous, Fung said "I-I Uhh, I c-can e-e-explain."

And Zhong made a face like he was going to tear every croc in front of him to shreds. Then suddenly Po got in between of them and yelled "Zhong, is Erdan ok?"

Fung said "Look Zhong, me and my men were only protecting the boy."

"Like I'd believe you." Zhong shouted.

Po held back the furious, one eyed wolf while saying "Zhong, hold it HOLD IT! Fung's telling the truth, I saw it myself."

"It's true man." Fung added.

Po managed to calm Zhong down (he was surprised it was possible) and he let Fung explain himself. Zhong held his son in his arms while asking "Why? Why did you do that? After taking him earlier?"

Fung stayed quiet for a moment, and answered "Tenutai wanted to kill the kid. I disn't what that to happen."

"Because he's your hostage." Zhong said loudly.

Fung made a confused face, one that Zhong especially noticed and said "I… I don't know why I protected him."

"Just don't come near my family again." Zhong said while showing his teeth.

Fung tried to be brave and said "Whatever, you don't scare me."

But then, a female voice yelled "FUUUUUUUUUNNGG!"

Then from the right, everyone saw Shu charge at the crocodile leader. "Ok her I'm scared of!" Fung fearfully said.

Po held her back, trying to keep her from mauling the reptile. But then she saw her son in her boyfriend's arms and rushed to his side. "OH MY GOD! ERDAN! WHAT DID Y-"

But Zhong put his paw on Shu's shoulder. After explaining what happened, Shu couldn't believe it herself.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see the kid die. I don't know why, but I didn't."Fung explained.

"So, what do we do?" Po asked.

After a minute of thinking, Zhong said "We take Erdan home." Then he looked to Fung and his bandits and said "Fung. Since you saved my son's life, right after kidnapping him, we're letter you off the hook. For now."

Surprised, Fung replied "Uhhh, that's good."

But Zhong looked at Fung right In the face while Shu held their son, and the one eyed wolf darkly said "But if you ever, ever go after my family again, I'll kill you!"

Fung just stood there in fear and nervously said "Ye-yes I- I won't."

"Good." Zhong said, right before the master and Shu took Erdan home, and Fung and his bandits walked back to their hideout.

While Shu was holding Erdan, she felt something in his pocket. She pulled out a silver fan.

"Oh my gosh!" Master Sheep said in shock.

"I guess he kept it safe this whole time." Po said. The panda then patted the sleeping Erdan's head and said "Nice work Danny boy, nice work Erdan."

((()-()))

Zhong and Shu took Erdan home and treated his injuries. Meanwhile Po, Crane and Master sheep arrived at the Jade Palace. They gave the Silver Fan to Shifu and explained the whole ordeal. After learning of what Erdan went through, even though it wasn't his fault, Shifu figured that Erdan will always be one to get into trouble. But he also was very good (or very lucky) at getting out of trouble, and helping others along the way.

Master sheep expressed how he was impressed with this young warrior. "Shifu I have to say, you're really teaching that boy well, very well indeed." Master Sheep praised.

Shifu knew that few were able to make a good first impression on Master Sheep. And after thinking it over, he asked the other grand masters if the feast could be put on hold for a day?

((()-()))

The next day, Zhong carried Erdan up the Jade Palace stairs. Although the boy insisted his legs were well and healed of scratches, his foster dad was overprotective as always. Shu came along as well, the three of them were asked to come to the Jade Palace for something.

When they reached the top they met Shifu at the main hall.

"Hello Erdan, how are you feeling." Shifu asked as Zhong put Erdan down.

"Much better master, again, I'm sorry I got into trouble." Erdan apologized.

"It's alright Erdan. But I've heard of what you've done while you were 'in trouble'." Shifu said.

Erdan nervously said "You… know of that?"

"Yes." Shifu plainly answered.

"Am I in tr-" Erdan asked before being interrupted.

"You're not in trouble Erdan, it wasn't your fault after all. But there's something I do want to give you." Shifu replied.

"What?" Erdan asked.

"Erdan, since you helped greatly in saving Master Sheep, your friends and recovering the Silver Fan of Yin. Because of all that, and the trouble you went through, I believe you've earned a seat at the table." Shifu explained.

"What table?" Erdan asked.

The palace servants then opened the doors to reveal the masters feast. The whole table was surrounded by kung fu masters from all over China. Three extra seats stood there and Erdan couldn't believe his eyes.

As they walked in, Master Storming Ox shouted "So this is the young warrior we've heard so much about."

Master Chao, a lizard master said "Ah, I've been looking forward to this all day, welcome Erdan."

Master Bear then added in with "Come young hero, we shall share stories together."

Erdan was speechless, but Shifu insisted, saying Erdan deserved to have this, even though he wasn't a master. The boy, his father and mother sat down, and for the wfole evening Erdan ate, drank (with tea since he's still a kid) and talked with all the kung fu masters. All of which we're impressed by the stories Shifu and his students told about the wolf boy. This was an evening Erdan would never forget, as that for a night he was treated like a grand master. And everyone at the table agreed that the boy had the makings of one.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, in a tavern located in a low life settlement, Fung and his bandits treated themselves to all the food and wine they could have. During the get away from the ruined towers, Fung and his men found one of the chests Tamutai had, still intact with its gold coins. While they were drinking, Fung ordered his men to never go after Erdan. When Gary asked him if it was because of Zhong, Fung replied by saying he didn't know? Something about the crocodile wasn't the same now. But Fung brushed those thoughts away, and celebrated winter feast his own way, with his gang.

((()-()))

The holiday season continued to be a stressful time of year for Erdan. Shortly before the celebration at 's, the boy got roped into another adventure involving Temutai and his army. And Erdan had to survive an avalanche while helping his friends in battle. And on top of that, he couldn't find a good present for his foster father Zhong. When at the holiday party, Zhong told Erdan that him being his son was the best gift he could ever have. And the wolf family of three partied for hours.

The holidays were definitely a stressful time of year for Erdan, but through thick or thin, he'd always spend it with his family.


	10. Episode 10: Erdan & Cheska's (part 1)

"_**O brave new world that has such people in it."**_

_**Episode 10: Erdan & Cheska's awesome weekend. (part 1)**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Rang the alarm clock, and a teenage boy was suddenly brought out of his short nap. He groaned in annoyance, hearing the ever alarming sound of his bedside clock. As he rubbed his forehead, he wondered why alarm clocks always sounded so grating on the ears? That was probably the point, but something nicer sounding would be better. The boy mustered his arm to slap the clock's button and stop the infernal noise. He got up from on his bed and stretched his limbs. As he scratched his chest he walked to his window to peek out at the afternoon sun. The sky was clear with bright blue and warm rays, the perfect weather for a jog.

The fifteen year old boy dressed in jean shorts and a sleeveless top. He opened a dresser and pulled out a sky blue bandana, and wrapped it around his forehead like a sweatband. The kid looked at his desk and saw his phone had a near full battery left. After grabbing and putting his mobile device in his pocket, he opened his bedroom door and walked through his apartment. He went into the kitchen to get a water bottle for his run, and he saw his father sitting at the breakfast table, eating a snack.

The grown wolf saw his son and said "Out for a jog?"

"Yeah." His son replied.

"Well, just don't go too far." The father advised.

"I know dad. Love you." The boy answered and his father said the same.

After five minutes the kid came outside and prepared for his run, while his father got dressed in his uniform, got in his car and drove to work. Meanwhile his son stood on the sidewalk and pulled out some ear buds from his pocket. He plugged them in his phone, opened the music app on the touch screen and scrolled though the music he had.

There were bands and artists like:

Selema Goatmez

Vampire Bat Weekend

Owl city

And others. He finally chose a song and begun his jog.

As he listened to the rock music in his ears, he passed by many houses and stores. Cars and trucks drove on the road, mostly people on their jobs. The kid ran though town, and then decided to continue his jog on the beach. When he set foot on the sand, he felt the warmness on his hind paws. As he ran he noticed something. Something shiny reflected light in his view. He saw something in the sand, near the water. He walked over to it, and found some kind of pocket watch. It was silver on the outside, but when he opened it he saw the inside seemed weird. It had screens and dials. Curious, the fifteen year old boy fiddled with the device.

Suddenly a flash beamed from the device and the kid disappeared, leaving nothing but his footprints in the sand. Then, a leopard man wearing a tuxedo walked over. He opened his pocket watch and looked at it for a second.

"Hmm, right on time." The man said.

((()-()))

On top of the thousand stone stairs, Erdan looked out at the Valley of Peace. The whole area was cover in a white blanket of beauty. Winter may be one of the toughest of the seasons, but it wasn't without any natural splendor. The wolf boy rubbed his shoulder, stoking his paw over a few sores he gained from today's training.

Zhong walked over and noticed his son and what he was doing. The one eyed wolf asked "Hey, you ok son?"

His son stopped what he was doing and answered "Yeah, I'm just sore from today's lesson. And from sparring with Viper."

Zhong placed his paw on Erdan's other shoulder and said "I know, it's rough, but it will help make you stronger."

"No gain without pain." Erdan commented.

But after a minute, Erdan saw his father bare a sad face. "What wrong?" Erdan asked.

After a moment of silence, Zhong replied with "Oh it's alright. I… just miss my wife and kids."

Erdan did some thinking and asked "Didn't you have a painting of them… in your house in Gongmen?"

"Yeah, but when I… wait, how do you know that?" Zhong questioned.

"Uhh, I kinda went into your room. Right after reading your death letter." Erdan nervously answered.

"Well, I did. But, when I returned to look for you at the house it was gone. A thief probably took it for easy money." Zhong sadly said. And Erdan could sense the sorrow in his father's face.

After the father-son moment, Zhong said "I won't be walking down the stairs with you today. It's my turn to clean the hall of heroes, and I want to get done before Po tries to eat my dinner."

Erdan chuckled a bit and replied "Ok, I'll tell Mom you say hi."

The two lupines hugged and waved goodbye before going their separate ways. A half-and-hour later Erdan reached the bottom of the massive stairs. It wasn't enough his arms were sore, but how his feet were tired. Deciding it was wise to rest for a few minutes, so Erdan sat at a nearby stone bench. While sitting, Erdan could hear noises coming from a close alleyway. Well after resting, the boy got up and went to investigate, letting his curious mind get the best of him.

When he arrived in the small space between buildings, he saw a dog boy lying on the ground, so he went over to check if he's alright.

While this was happening, a shady fox was running along the rooftops. A few months ago he'd gained a necklace that could send people into a slave like trance. Since acquiring it, he's been gaining his strength back and figuring out how to use the mystic device. He stopped on a roof to take a breather before trying to target a shop keeper.

((()-()))

The boy woke up, he heard some kind of sounds as he regained consciousness. As his eyes opened, he saw a pair of feet. And after he got up, he saw a wolf boy was in front of him. He wore simple pants and a longs sleeve shirt, as well as a red bandana around his neck.

Not knowing what was going on, the dog boy asked the wolf kid "Hey, where am I?"

" " The wolf boy… said?

"What?" The dog boy asked.

" " The boy… answered?

The dog kid was getting nowhere. He just ignored the kid next to him and pulled the pocket out of his jeans and fiddled with it. The wolf boy looked at what he was doing, and suddenly the device beeped and a bubble of light came from it, and engulfed the two boys. Meanwhile the fox on the roof saw something bright and got sucked in as well. And in just seconds all three animals disappeared without a trace.

((()-()))

A big bubble of light appeared, and two boys arrived when it dissolved. The two took a moment to realize that they were now in some sort of jungle, a very humid loud jungle. Before the two boys knew it, loud thumps could be heard in their ears, and felt in the ground. After a few seconds they both turned around and saw a massive lizard monster, one with large teeth and tiny arms. The beast saw them and roared. Erdan and the other boy ran while screaming, trying to get away from the monster. As they ran through the jungle the monster gained on them, and then the boys stopped at a cliff. They were trapped between a fall too far to survive and monster who plans to have them for his next snack. Driven by fear the dog boy opened the pocket watch, and pressed the buttons before a light bubble appeared and teleported the boys away, leaving the monster snack-less.

((()-()))

Another bubble appeared and the boys landed on a wood floor. But it the floor felt weird. It was then that they realized what they were on.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" Shouted a pirate captain.

The dog and wolf boy saw pirates approach them. Quickly the dog kid fiddled with the watch and another bubble appeared, getting the kids away from danger.

All the pirates looked baffled. Thinking if they really saw what happened?, or if it was just from them being at sea for weeks?

The captain muttered "What the devil?" Before yelling to his crew "Get back to work!"

((()-()))

In a dark alleyway, sitting in a car was a snow leopard who was smoking a cigar. He put the tobacco to his mouth, inhaled and released. Sure that stuff wasn't healthy, but he's been told that a gangster's life was short, so why not? But suddenly a bubble of light appeared and the man saw two boys, one a wolf and the other a wolf cross german shepherd. The wolf kid was on the ground, breathing heavily and the other kid was messing with some pocket watch. Then the dog kid made a smile after fiddling with the device for a second, then pulled the wolf boy back to him. After pressing on the watch, a bubble of light appeared and dissolved, the two boys were nowhere.

The leopard looked at his cigar as a jaguar entered the driver seat. "Alright, let's get going. Capone wants to meet us at the hideout now."

The leopard tossed the cigar into a sewer drain by the car and his buddy asked "Why'd you do that?"

The leopard looked at him and simply said "I think I'll quit." And the two drove off in the night.

((()-()))

Back on the beach, the leopard in the tux waited a few seconds after the boy vanished. Then afterwards a bubble of light appeared and two boys come out of it. One of them was happy to be back home, the other though… not so much.

"Yes, yes I'm back!" The boy yelled. But he saw the other kid and said "Hey you ok?"

After helping the wolf boy up, he said? " "

"What? I can't understand you." The kid said loudly.

For a whole minute the two couldn't understand each other. And Erdan wasn't doing so well either. Then the leopard in the tux walked over to them.

"Wait who are-" The boy was interrupted when the man put his hand out and said "I believe this will help you understand."

He held out a kind-of chewable ball. It looked like a pill but silver in color. The man handed it to Erdan and made a swallowing motion. Erdan wasn't sure of what to do. But he took the risk and swallowed the pill.

" ok? Are you gonna be alright?" The boy said.

"W-wait. I- I can understand you now!" Erdan said.

"You-you can! How?" The other boy asked.

"I- I'm not sure, it must have been the thing that man gave me… Hey, where'd he go?!" Erdan said before realizing the man vanished.

After searching the area the boy said "He-he was right here."

But then Erdan fell on the sand while holding his head with his paws.

"Hey you ok dude?" The boy asked.

"Wha-what just happened?" Erdan said while trying to get his grip.

The kid next to him looked at the watch and said "I think we just time traveled."

"Time travel?" Erdan said.

"Yeah, this thing took us to other periods of history. Cool!" The other boy said. But he looked down and helped the wolf boy up and said "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Cheska." He said before handing his paw out.

Erdan shook Cheska's paw and said "I'm Erdan."

"That's a odd name." Cheska commented.

"More odd then Cheska?" Erdan protested.

"Hey, it mean great warrior. I think." The other boy said in protest.

After introductions were complete, the two debated on what just happened.

"So this is a time machine?" Erdan puzzled out loud.

"Looks like it. It took us all over history." Cheska said.

"Well can you use it to get me back home?" Erdan asked.

"Ok sure." Cheska answered.

But the device wouldn't work. The boys tried again and again but nothing until the watches lights went out.

"What happened?" Erdan asked.

"I think it's out of power." Cheska said.

"What? Out of… power?" Erdan questioned.

"Yeah it's not working now." The half dog boy answered.

Erdan then made a grim thought and said "So, am I stuck here?"

"Could be." Cheska stated.

"Oh great. I've really out done myself now." Erdan said with frustration.

After a minute of thinking, Cheska said "Hmm, I think I know someone who could help."

"Really?" Erdan said.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. She's good with gadgets and stuff like this." Cheska explained.

"Ok let's go see her." Erdan said before being stopped by Cheska.

"First we need to get you a change of clothes." He said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Erdan asked.

"There too… uhh… old fashioned. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. If people figured we have a time machine, they might try to take it. Plus that style is just bad." Cheska explained.

Even though he was a bit offended by the comment, Erdan could see the other boy's point.

"Besides, nobody dresses like that in 2018" Cheska said.

"Wait… that's what year I'm in now?!" Eran asked.

"Yeah. Now come on." Cheska answered while Erdan was mind-blown.

((()-()))

The two left the beach and came to a road. Then Erdan walked in it and Cheska shouted while pulling him out of the way. A large machine on wheels came rushing through and the man inside yelled "Hey stay off the road stupid kid!"

"What was that?" Eradn asked.

"A truck. You gotta stay off the road!" Cheska said.

While the two boys walked over to Cheska's apartment, Erdan couldn't help but be baffled by how the future turned out. Houses were large with multiple stories. And they even had porches for upper levels. And strangely shaped and shiny objects with wheels moved along roads, and were left on the side of the roads. Cheska did his best to explain what everything is, but Erdan had to take a moment to prossess everything, although he greatly enjoyed seeing new things that wouldn't be made for centuries.

It was also very hot, it was the middle of summer. So Erdan took his long sleeve shirt off as Cheska guided him to his home for a change of clothes. Along the way the two boys began to develop a liking for each other, sharing stories about funny moments about their families and friends.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, a bubble of light appeared ten block away from the two boys. And when it dissolved, a fox fell into a garbage bin. After climbing out, he looked around, then went out of the alley and saw he wasn't in the valley anymore.

((()-()))

Erdan and Cheska walked through a few blocks before being able to see their destination, an apartment on a second floor. The two boys walked up the stairs and Cheska pulled out his house keys from his pocket.

"So this is your home town?" Erdna curiously asked.

"Yep, living in a beach town does have its pros and cons." Cheaska answered as he fiddled with the front door lock.

But out of nowhere a voice suddenly said "It is rather nice, isn't it?"

Both boys jumped upon hearing a nearby voice, and they looked to their right to see the leopard man sitting on a chair on Cheska's porch. He still wore a tux, which must have been a poor choice since it was the summer.

Cheska yelled "Dude, what's your deal?"

"Oh I'm just here to watch." The mystery man replied.

Erdan, still puzzled about him, asked the tux man "Hey, what was that weird thing you gave me? After swallowing it I can now understand Cheska."

The man answered "Oh that. Well… I can't say much, but it's something that will help you. Thanks to that pill, you can now hear, speak, and read English."

"How does that work?" Erdan asked. But Cheska was feeling uneasy and said "Dude leave us alone. My dad is captain of a swat squad, and if you try anything I'll call him!"

The man looked at the kids for a moment and figured he should do as told and back off. "Very well, oh and don't forget your mail." The man said.

Cheska looked at the mail box by his door and opened it. There were some magazines and letters that arrived earlier that morning. He asked Erdan to hold the mail and handed it to him. But when they turned around the man was gone.

"Whoa, that's kinda creepy." Erdan commented.

"Yeah, Creepy is right." Cheska replied. Then he unlocked and opened the door before saying "Well, here we are."

Cheska let Erdan in his home and his took the mail and set them down I a bin on a nearby table. Erdan was surprised by what Cheska's home was like. The walls were bright and pictures with boarders were hung on the walls. Beyond the living room was a kitchen, and it was very strange in Erdan's eyes. The most notable thing was a large white box in the corner. The two boys went done a hall and in a semi messy bedroom.

"And this is my room, oh sorry for the messiness." Cheska said in apology. "I'll just get a shirt and shorts for you."

Erdan however was busy looking over his new friend's room. There were posters of characters on the wall, kind of like Po's old room in Mr. Pings. There was one with a gorilla soldier who was shirtless and muscular, fighting in what looked like a jungle setting. Another poster was of a white tiger who was on a stage with some kind of instrument. And there was a flat black box on top of a desk, with a smaller, thinner black box next to it. Also on the desk was an assortment of cases, each of them had written titles on them like:

'Minotuar of war'

'Purrsona 4'

'Mesal Gear Solid 2: sons of freedom'

'GTA: Viper city.'

And 'Sly Racoon'

Overall the entire room was very colorful and vastly different from how houses looked in Erdan's time. After a minute, Cheska gave Erdan some clothes to wear. A sleeveless gray shirt, a pair of underwear and a pair of gray camo pants.

"What about my clothes?" Erdan asked.

"We can keep them here until you can go back." Cheska answered.

He then guided Erdan to the bathroom where he could change clothes. The bath room was very white and clean. Everything in it had a very fresh feel to it. Erdan changed into the clothes, which were pretty comfy. He exited and tied his red bandana around his neck again.

Cheska noticed the cloth around his new friend's neck and said "Ah, a bandana fan?"

Erdan then replied "Well, it's very special to me."

"How so?" Cheska asked.

Erdan paused a moment before answering "Well, it's… it's the last thing I have of my mother b-before she." Erdan stopped upon thinking of the memories that came rushing back.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Cheska said feeling a bit sorry for Erdan.

"It's ok, let's go see your friend now." Erdan replied, trying to brush off those painful memories.

"Ok, let's go." Cheska said.

The two boys went outside and Cheska closed and locked the front door behind them. Then they walked through the town, talking and bonding. Many things seemed weird to Erdan, like how everybody looked at some small tablet that lit up, or like how some signs lit up with pictures that moved. Even though Erdan couldn't understand what he was seeing, he was still excited to see how the people of the future live.

((()-()))

The fox walked along the town, he was still wrapping head on what had happened? He at least figured out that he's been taken in the future somehow. But it was still a lot to take in. As he walked down the sidewalk in town, he came across a small museum of sorts. He decided to go in and look around. A few people were in as well, but after a few minutes he found something on display that left him in shock. In a glass case, was the Silver fan of Yin!

But how could that be? He looked it over and saw other artifacts from the Jade Palace. From what he could tell there was five of them. A tour guide came to ask if he was enjoying the exibit. She could see he spoke Chinese so she fetched a fellow guide who could translate. From what the other guide said the Fox learned that these artifacts were found and toured around the globe, as part of a Kung Fu history exiibit. After some more talking, the fox also learned that the museum paid a lot of money to display them, these artifacts were practically priceless.

The fox decided to linger around a bit. And if he got hungry he ould just use the necklace to hypnotize one of those food vendor men again. So he looked around the museum for a good long while.

((()-()))

Erdan and Cheska walked through the housing district and arrived at their destination, a large building that had a sign in the front call 'Ocean paw high school'. The two boys walked up the stairs and entered the huge building. Erdan saw it had big and long halls, with some kind of metal closets on the walls. Not many people were inside, which was perfect for Cheska.

"So there's someone there that can help?" Erdan asked.

"Maybe, she's the best person I know for gadgets and stuff, plus she kinda owes me a favor." Cheska explained.

They navigated through the school and found the library. A room filled with knowledge and wisdom for young minds. Erdan saw that the people who were here were staring at objects with pages of paper inside hard covers. After a minute of visual searching, Cheska found her.

"There she is." He said, pointing to a teenage deer reading at a table.

The boys walked over to her and Cheska greeted with "Hey Kinzie, what up?"

She looked up from her book for a second before moving her eyes back to her study.

"Uh so, I kinda need a favor form you." Cheska said, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm busy." Kinzie answered.

Cheska knew that to get her attention he had to take drastic measures. "Well, that's some way to treat the person who helped your mom get to the hospital so she could have your baby brother."

Kinzie then sported an annoyed face, sighed and said "I was wondering when you were gonna play that card. What do you want?"

"Let's talk in the tech lab, ok?" Cheska asked.

"Yeah, that should be better since your here." Kinzie said as she put her things in her bag. The three teens then made their way through the school halls and into the tech lab. Erdan looked around and noticed that metal machines of various shapes and sizes were all over the room. Some of them were the small tablets that he saw everyone stare at.

Kinzie set her bag down and asked "So, who's your friend?"

Erdan then held his right paw out and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Erdan."

"Erdan? That's a an odd name." Kinzie commented.

"I know right?" Cheska added.

Erdan sighned annoyingly, then Kinzie asked what they wanted.

Cheska then pulled out the time piece and said "I think this thing is broken, can you take a look at it?"

Kinzie held the watch and looked it over. "Hmm… I've never seen a model like this, what's it's brand?" The female deer asked.

"Uhh… I… found it in the trash." Cheska answered.

"In the trash?" Kinzie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it looked like it was in good condition. One man's trash another man's treasure, right?" Cheska explained.

Kinzie rolled her eyes and continued to inspect the device. It looked like it had no damage, just ran out of power. She took it to a table and then looked back at the two boys. "Well, all that's wrong with this thing is that it ran out of power. Didn't you check for power cord slots?"

Silence filled the next minute and Cheska just lightly slapped his foredead.

"Well, I checked and this thing's USB compatable, so I can charge it hear in the lab." Kinzie said while pulling out a black cord and plugged the watch in.

"It it gonna be safe hear?" Erdan asked.

"Oh sure, since I'm the president of the computer club, I have access to the keys to this room. Once I'm done here I'll lock up." Kinzie explained.

"Now why don't I get any of those perks?" Cheska asked.

"Because I'm not the one who caused chaos last spring." Kinzie answered.

"What did you do?" Erdan curiously asked.

"That's not important, and it wasn't my fault… mostly." Cheska nervously commented.

"Well, because of your little 'project'-." Kinzie said while making air quotes with her hooves. "It caused near anarchy for the whole school!" Cheska rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Kinzie continued. "And before you asked, No, the nurse isn't out of rehab yet!"

"Wow, I don't know what that means, but it sounds bad. What did you do Cheska?" Erdan asked.

"Well… I… uh, oh will you look at the time." Cheska said as he grabbed Erdan's paw and quickly walked out the room while loudly saying "Thanks Kinzie, keep the watch safe ok thanks!"

The two boys ran out, leaving Kinzie alone. "Hmph, boys." And she took her things, locked up the room and went back to the library.

((()-()))

Cheska took Erdan out the front door and to the sidewalk, Erdan figured whatever he did he didn't want to discuss it. After a minute Erdan asked "So, what now?"

"Well, kinzie will let us know when it's ready for use, so we got some time to kill." Cheska answered.

"Ok, so what is there to do around here?" Erdan asked.

"Well, I say let's have some fun." Cheska replied.

The two boys then walked through town towards the boardwalk. One the way, Cheska asked Erdan "So what's regular life for you, since you're from the past and all?"

After a moment of thinking Erdan answered "Well, I work at a part time job at a noodle shop. And I also train in martial arts."

"Woah really?!" Cheska asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a Kung fu master someday." Erdan explained.

"Heh, you sound like a protagonist in some kind of anime series." Cheska thought out loud.

"Is-is that good?" Erdan asked.

Cheska realized his choice of words and replied "Uh, forget about it."

Erdan then shrugged his shoulders, there were so many things he didn't understand in this future word, so he figured it was for the best. As the two walked Erdan looked at various buildings where people could stay and rest, they were much, much bigger than the inns he's stayed at during his travels. That is, the inns that would let him in. Apparently Cheska's home town was a big beach city, one that many people travel too on vacation.

Erdan decided to break the silence by asking his new friend a question of his own. "So what's life like for you Cheska?"

"Well, not much really. I'm still in high school, although it's a miracle I'm not kicked out from last spring. I live with my dad, he's the captain of a SWAT force in town."

"SWAT force?" Erdan asked.

"They like an advance police team, a type of law enforcement, my dad leads them whenever the're needed." The teenage boy explained.

Erdan asked another thing that was currently on his mind. "I've never heard of a name like Cheska. Do you know what's it from?"

"It's a native name. I'm desended from a tribe of wolf warriors who first lived in this land." Cheska explained.

After some more talking, the two boys made it to the boardwalk. When they climbed up the wooden stairs and walked to the boarded floors, Erdan was baffled by this place. People of all kinds walked by, and shops of diffenen't types were along this wooden road y the beach.

"So, you hungry?" Cheska asked.

Erdan then heard his stomach grumble and answered "Yeah, I can eat."

"Ok, I know just the place." Cheska replied before leading Erdan to a resurant packed with people. There were lights and large spinning fans that hung from the ceiling. The seat were custioned and colored, there were stools to sit on right by the desk and waiters walked back and forth bringing food that Erdan had never seen before. Regardless the place also had an undeniably welcoming vibe, and the smells were seemed unique and otherworldly, well to Erdan at least.

Cheska walked over to where a few teens were sitting and waiting for their friend. Two boys, a leapord and a fennick fox, and two girls, one a panther and the other a golden retriever.

"Hey what up?" Cheska greeted.

The panther girl said "About time, we were about to order without you."

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I got a little side tracked. But I brought a new friend." Cheska said as Erdan approached. "Guys, meet Erdan."

Erdan said hello and waved before Cheska introduced his friends. The leopard boy was Lloyd, the fennec fox was Zack, and the two girls were Ashley and Jessica.

"It's nice to meet you all." Erdan greeted.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Erdan has dinner with us?" Cheska asked.

"No, it's cool." Zack answered which was everyone else's answer.

Erdan then sat down with the other teens. And then a waitress came to take their order. "And what would you like?" The zebra waitress asked.

"We'll have a large pizza, with cheese and green peppers. And colas for all of us." Jessica the retriever replied.

The waitress then took their orders and walked to the kitchen to tell the chefs. Meanwhile the group got to talking.

"So, Erdan, you live around here?" Ashley asked.

After a moment of thinking Erdan replied "I'm… just visiting."

"Ah, another tourist." Lloyd commented.

"You could say that." Cheska said, trying to cover up the secret he and Erdan shared.

"Well, what are you into Erdan?" Zack asked.

"Um, martial arts." Erdan answered.

"Really? You take classes?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah." Erdan answered plainly.

"You know, I took a few classes a few years ago, but it seemed like too much. So I changed my hobbies." Lloyd explained.

"You mean you quit." Ashley said.

"I didn't quit, I just didn't like it so I stopped." Lloyd protested.

"In other words, you quit." Cheska added.

"No, that's… ok yeah I quit." Lloyd admitted.

"What about you Erdan? How long have you been learning to kick people's asses?" Zack asked.

Erdan felt a little socialy awkward, but he mustered his feelings and answered. "Since I was ten, but that was self teaching. But I've now been learning from a teacher."

"Can you like, run up walls and leap from rooftops." Zack asked.

"Oh come on, that kind of stuff is only in movies." Ashley commented.

"Accualy I've really done those things." Erdan said.

The group just looked at him and Jessica said "Hey, there's no need to lie. You seem like a cool guy."

But before Erdan could protest Cheska said "Hey did you see the sign for the Italy garden coming to town?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." Ashley commented.

"It's what everyone's been talking about. That, and the head cheerleader getting pregnant." Lloyd said before everyone just stared at him.

"Where did you hear that?" Zack asked.

Nervous, Lloyd just muttered "N-nowhere."

Then their order arrived. A large pizza and six colas. Erdan had never seen food like this, the pizza was large and round. It had toppings on it and had a diffenet' yet delishious aroma. Everyone took a piece and held it in their paws, then they took a bite at the pointy end of their slice. Erdan picked up a piece of his own, and smelled it. He'd admite it smelled flavorful. Then the wolf boy opened his mouth and took a bite, then chewed. But as the mashed pieces of pizza broke down in his mouth, he felt like his taste buds were overrun with an unbelievable flavor joy. Then he continued to eat more of the pizza, enjoying every second of it.

"Hmm, this tastes amazing!" Erdan praised.

"Yep, best pizza in town." Cheska commented.

The next hour was spent eating and mingling. Erdan learned a bit about each of Cheska's friends. Ashley dreams of being an athlete someday, following her heritage of great female players. Zack wasn't sure what he wanted yet, but he said he'd always wanted to write hip hop and rap songs (Whatever those were, which was Erdan's thoughts). Jessica talked about taking over her family's hotel, and was also interested in playing exotic intruments. Her friends said she has a gift for the piano. After the meal was finished and paid for, the group decided to head out and have fun at a special event tonight.

As the group walked out of the restaurant, Erdan saw a sight that left him in awe. He walked to the edge of the boardwalk and gazed at the sunset over the ocean. Cheska and Lloyd joined in as the others headed to the event early.

"Wow, it's so-" Erdan said before being interrupted.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Cheska commented.

"Yeah" Erdan replied

"One of the benefits of living by the sea." Lloyd commented.

The three boys watched out at the natural beauty for a few more minutes. Then, Erdan looked back and saw another amazing sight. The signs and buildings on the boardwalk lit up. The shop signs and rides lit up with all kinds of colors.

"You ready for some fun?" Cheska asked Erdan.

"H-how do those lights come up?" Erdan asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd said confusingly.

"Uh, well, take my advice: Sometimes you should leave out the details and saw what the hay?" Cheska said.

"What the hay? Did you just make that up?" Lloyd commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah i… I did." Cheska admitted.

But Erdan walked along the boardwalk, seeing so many diffent' people in one place. And the sights were like nothing he'd ever imagine. After five minutes of walking the three rejoined their friends and a music event. There, a large teenage brown bear, who was wearing black shorts and a brown jacket was getting ready to perform. But he saw his friends and went over to say hi.

"Hey you guys made it!" The brown bear greeted with a low voice.

"How ya doing Mike?" Cheska greeted back.

"I'm good." Mike answered. The rest of Cheska's group greeted their friend, and then he noticed a newcomer in was with them. "And who's this?"

Erdan held out and shook paws with the bear while greeting with "H-hi, I'm Erdan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Erdan. I'm Mike." The lovable bear said.

"Nice to meet you too." Erdan replied with just as much joy.

After the introductions were finished, Jessica asked their friend "So, you excited for the event?"

"Yeah, and I'll be singing in ten." Mike answered.

Puzzled, Lloyd asked "Your singing? I thought you were just sitting with us?"

"Well, one of the singers caught a cold, so he couldn't perform. So I stepped in. Plus I love singing and I need the cash."

"You're getting paid for this?" Zack thought out loud.

"Y-yeah, yesterday at the park, I kinda accidenatly broke a little girl's toy while working at the snack stand." All the teens listened as Mike continued. "I felt bad so I offered to pay the kid's parents a new toy. That is, until I saw the price."

"How much was it?" Erdan asked.

" Seventy-five dollars." Mike answered.

"What!?" everyone said at once.

"It was one of those American Cub dolls, they don't come cheap." Mike explained.

"Oh yeah, those things are a total scam with how ecspensive they are." Ashley commented.

"Yeah well, the guy who's hosting this music event said that if I do this job, he'll give me the cash to pay my dept off." Mike said.

"He's paying you that much?" Cheska asked, with a surprised tone.

"I've known him since first grade, plus he owes me a favor." Mike explained.

"Well, it's good to have friends." Erdan replied and Mike smiled upon hearing that.

"I gotta get ready." Mike said as he begun to walk back to the stage.

"Ok." Cheska said.

After a few minutes the group started talking again.

"Man, Mike's pretty good at keeping his cool. If I was there I'd probably just ignore that girl." Jessica said. Since she has a little sister, she knew very well how annoying little kids can be.

"One the outside he's all chill, but I bet inside he was like DAMN YOU, ALICE ALABAMA!" Zack teased and everyone laughed, including Erdan who was enjoying hanging out with other teenagers.

Suddnely, a lion stood on stage, grabbed a microphone and said "Attention! Everybody attention! We are ready to kick off this year's summer pop fest!" Then everyone in the crouds cheered before the announcer spoke again. "And I just wana say thank you to everyone here, and thank you to the bands and singers who are here tonight. Events like this bring our community together, and couldn't be possible with all your help. So let's make some music!"

All the people in the crowds cheered and Mike made his way to the stage and begun to sing.

"_**Happier" by Marshmello plays.**_

"_**So only for a minute, I want to change my mind cause, this don't feel right to me.**_

_**I want to raise your spirits, I want to see your smile, know that means I'll have to leave."**_

Mike sang as music roared from the speakers and everybody danced to the beat. Erdan never heard music like this before, and even though it was pretty loud, he was still having a good time.

"_**Lately, I've been thinking, I want to make your happier, I want you to be happier."**_

Then Cheska and his friends started dancing, showing their moves in tune to the music. Then Cheska urged Erdan to join. At first, Erdan was nervous, but he remembered something. Besides his kung fu training, he was also trained for this sort of scenario. So he braced himself and started dancing. And after a minute he begun break-dancing, spinning and turning with style. Luckily he had a great teacher show him how to dance, and those lessons were paying off.

As Mike sang and music blasted into the air, everyone was starting to see Erdan's dancing skills, and made a dance circle around the wolf boy. Erdan then felt risky and combined some of his kung fu with his dance moves. Creating his own style of dance. He then spun on his head and stopped, then stood on his paws and jumped back on his hind legs. Everyone clapped, praising Erdan's skills, including Cheska and his friends.

"_**Lately, I've been thinking, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier.**_

_**So I'll go, so I'll go."**_

The first song ended, and Mike had done his job. This was just the start to an evening filled with fun for Erdan. Mike joined his friends in dancing and singing. During the party, Erdan's dancing caught the attention of some girls, giving Erdan some butterflies in his stomach. For the next hour the group of teens partied, then went on some rides on the pier. Erdan decided to join on a ride, one that had swings that swung I the air. When he was in the ride it felt like he was flying, something the kid always dreamed of, but kept forgetting he's not very fond of heights. He also joined Cheska and Lloyd on something called a roller coaster. But half way through the ride he was filled with both joy and terror, which was kinda of the point. After off the three boys felt sick and all hurled into a trashcan. Although Erdan aplologized, Cheska said that was part of the amusment park expiriance.

The evening was an amazing and fun time for the wolf boy. But it was getting late, so the group bid each other farewell and separated for their homes. Erdan and Cheska walked back to his apartment. Upon reentering Cheska's dad was in the living room reading a book.

"Ah, Cheska your home, did you have a good time?" The father wolf asked.

"Yeah, uh, dad this is my friend Erdan. Is it ok if he sleeps over?" Cheska asked his dad.

Erdan decided to greet the man next to him. "H-hello, I'm Erdan."

"Hey Erdan, I'm Cheveyo, but you can just call me Chev." Chev said while shaking the boy's paw.

"Hm, that's a unique name." Erdan pondered out loud.

"It's a traditional name from the tribe we're descended from." Chev explained.

After some talking, Chev could tell Erdan could be trusted. He just gave off a welcoming vibe, one that agreed with the father's gut feeling. The two boys were tired out, so they got ready for bed. Cheska pulled out a sleeping back and a spare pillow for Erdan. The boy found out that Cheska too likes to sleep topless, the two boys were finding more common ground even now. Cheska explained that the next day they can go see Kinzie and check on the time device. Then they both called it a night and almost slept instantly.

Meanwhile, outside in the night, the leopard in the tux saw that Erdan and Cheska made it home safely. And after sighing he said to himself "Well, that's step one. Let's hope this plan works." And then walked off in the night.


	11. Episode 11: Erdan & Cheska (part 2)

_**Episode 11: Erdan & Cheska's awesome weekend (Part 2)**_

The morning sun rose once again, this time in the distant future, spreading it's warm rays on the sea side city for all its inhabitants, whether they be citizen or tourist. And these beams of light shined through the slits in Cheska's bedroom window, laying on a sleeping Erdan's face. The wolf boy woke up and took a few moments to grasp on his surroundings. Normally he would awake and see the roof of his house back in the Valley of peace, instead he was in a room with walls that featured posters of action heroes and sports teams. And next to him was a bed with a sleepy wolf boy around his age, and then Erdan realized and remembered what transpired just yesterday. Erdan mustered his mind to wake up, stand up and do the same with his friend.

He walked to Cheska, who was snoozing in his bed and Erdan asked "Cheska? Cheska, it's morning!"

The sleeping lupine boy was brought out of his sleep and in an annoyed tone said "Ugh, Erdan it's seven-o-clock. Go back to sleep."

"But it's morning." Erdan replied in a confused manor.

"Dude, people in the future sleep in." Cheska muttered before dozing off again.

Erdan didn't want to disturb or be rude, so he snuggled back into the sleeping back his friend lent him and went back to sleep. After awhile the boys woke up, and Cheska saw that it was now nine- twenty-five. So he got up and out of bed, ready for some breakfast. He walked across his room, but he forgot about his new friend who slept over for the night. The native boy gave a big yawn right as his foot on Erdan's face!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erdan yelled as he felt something smash on his muzzle.

"WH-What the?!" Cheska yelled in shock and surprise.

"OH Erdan, didn't know you were there." Cheska said in relief.

Erdan caught his breath before replying "Is-is this how you treat all your guests?" He said in a half serious-half joking tone.

Then a knock on the door sounded and Cheska's dad loudly said "You boys alright in there?"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine dad, we're fine." Cheska said reassuringly.

After the moment passed Cheska said "Sorry about that, wanna get some breakfast?"

"Ok sure." Erdan answered while feeling his face a bit.

Cheska opened the door and got ready to step out before Erdan questioned "Is your dad gonna be ok with us shirtless?"

Cheska casually looked back and answered "Hey, this is our place, not the white house."

Although Erdan wasn't at all sure of what Cheska referenced, he could tell the native father and son were pretty laid back and chill. The boys went into the kitchen, Erdan sat at the table while Cheska opened the large white box and pulled out some wrapped objects. Then opened them and placed them on plates and inside a box with a little window. He pressed some buttons that made beeping sounds and the two foods were being cooked. Then the boy took out some orange juice and poured some in glasses for him and his friend. Then a loud beeping rang, and Cheska pulled out the morning meals for them both. Once everything was ready they began to chow down.

Erdan liked the taste of this so called 'breakfast burrito'. As well as the orange juice they had to drink. Then Cheveyo came into the room, dressed in lounge pants and a white tank top. He sat down at the table with the boys, eager to talk with them.

"Good morning." Chev greeted.

"Morning dad." Cheska replied.

"Did you sleep well Erdan?" Chev asked.

Erdan gulped down a mouthful of orange juice before answering "Y-yes I slept good. Although I had a rude awakening."

Chev then instantly looked at his son and said "What did you do?"

"Nothing, all I did was walk on his face without knowing." Chess answered.

Erdan rubbed his muzzle while Cheveyo said "Why am I not surprised."

They continued talking while enjoying breakfast. Then Chev asked his son "So, Cheska. I know that you still have a couple years of high schooling, have you thought about college yet?"

Cheska then made a conflicted face, then nervously asked "Dad, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what?" Chev replied.

Cheska was nervous so his father placed his paw on his son's shoulder as Chess spoke. "Dad, I-I… I'm… not s-sure if college is for me. It's just that… when I we visited one last month, I- I just got this feeling. Like it's not where I'm supposed to be."

Cheveyo took a moment to think and replied "I understand."

"Wait, what?" Cheska said in confusion.

"I can understand what you mean. My parents wanted me to stay at the reserve, but I just knew my future wasn't there. If I stayed, I would have met your mother, and I wouldn't have you."

"But, everyone says you have to go to college for a good future. No excuse." Cheska added while Erdan stayed quiet, understanding that this was a family matter.

"Well the truth is. It seems that nowadays colleges take much more than they give. Maybe not all of them, but I know people who've lost so much hard earned money to college debt. And not to mention it's not a guarantee, foolproof plan either." Chev explained.

"But didn't you go to college?" Cheska questioned.

"Yes, yes I did. But back then I could afford those classes with a summer job. Times change, whether they bring good or bad is unknown. But there might be other ways to a good living." The father continued.

"Like what?" His son asked.

"Well you could learn skills independently, or choose wisely with classes you want to take. But if you want to try to find your own path to success, I'll do everything I can to help you." Chev finished.

Cheska then hugged his father who hugged back, and said "Thanks dad." Erdan smiled upon seeing this display of family love. Even a thousand generation later, fathers and sons still love each other greatly.

Chev lookeda t his son and said "Well, we are survivors, just like our ancestors."

After that touching scene, the boys returned to Cheska's bedroom. There Erdan asked "Hey, uh… where's you mom?"

Cheska then answered "Well, her and my dad divorced."

"Divorsed?" Erdan questioned.

"Yeah, it's when married couples split up and go their separate ways. My parents just grew apart, so they split up cause they might be happier that way." Cheska explained.

Erdan never thought that a husband and wife would ever want to leave their blessed union. Though this was the future, a world very different from his own. The boys got dressed, Cheska wore forest camo shorts and a matching camo banana that he folded and wrapped around his forehead. He also grabbed a gray short sleeved shirt, but due to the summer heat he'd stay top bare until needed. Erdan was given similar clothes with white shorts. He decided to try wearing his bandana like Cheska, and folded it before tying it around his forehead. Erdan would also keep a shirt but leave it off until needed. And once they were ready, the two young wolves headed out to meet with their friend at the school.

((()-()))

A twenty two year old lion woman walked down the street, fiddling with her phone when she bumped into something. She saw two wolf boys, both shirtless and in shorts for the heat.

"Sorry." Said the lioness as she helped the boy up.

"It's ok." Cheska replied.

The woman saw a small dream catcher on the boy's sling bag, then she said "Oh, you're one of those Indian people who hate America, aren't you?"

"What?" Cheska asked confusingly.

"You heard me, your people hate America since your land was stolen. Now you hate America and everything about it don't you!" the woman said loudly.

Cheska then took a moment to think and replied "How do you know if I hate America?"

"I've seen it on the news last night, some of your people protested at Rushmore about their 'hatred' for America." The lioness argued.

Cheska then replied "I'm from a different tribe then those people, and my father taught me to let the past be the past. You don't even know what tribe I'm from, do ya?"

The lioness looked at the boy, who was shirtless like an American native, and said "Um… Mohawk?"

"That's the most obvious guess you know, there were hundreds of tribes and native cultures. We're not all one singular people. And for your information; I'm of Onondaga decent, one of the tribes that created the Iroqois confederacy. A union of five tribes who created the law of peace. Men like Washington and Frankling sat down and talked with my ancestors, and learned from them and build this country from the bricks my people had laid." Cheska explained.

The lioness woman could only stay silent as this boy of native decent taught her of his people's history.

"That confederacy my ancestors made, was the precursor to the united states. How that for politicaly correct?" Cheska said.

The woman pulled out her phone and looked it up in her browser. Afterward she aploligized and begun to leave, But cheska shout to her that if she wanted to learn more, he'd be willing. With that done with, the two boys continued to the school. Erdan was impressed with how Cheska stood up for his people with truth and forgiveness, much like he did with Jimbo back home.

((()-()))

An hour and a half later Cheska and Erdan reached their destination, Ocean paw high school. There were students of all kinds coming and going around the school grounds. Cheska never understood why anyone would chose to have school in the summer, since summer vacation lasted three months, that meant he could avoid the ever judging eyes of teachers who know the teen's habit for mischief. Erdan and Cheska put their shirts on and went inside.

Kinzie waited in large and echoy main hall, then she saw two boys arrive from around the corner, they then approached each other.

"Well well, you actually came back here. Your risking getting caught by the teachers you know." Kinzie greeted.

Cheska sported a sly grin and replied "They won't catch me, I'm a free spirit."

Kinzie just rolled and said "How are you this morning Erdan?"

"I'm ok, although I had a pretty rude awakening." Erdan answered, remembering how he woke up.

"Ok we're done with that!" Cheska protested.

Kinzie then guided the two boys to the tech lab, where the time device was left charging. The deer girl pulled out a key, unlocked the door and the three teens walked in before the door was closed again behind them. One a table, plugged into an outlet in the wall was the watch. Kinzie pulled it out, inspecting it's condition now.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the watch to Erdan.

"Thanks Kinzie, I owe you one." Cheska thanked.

"Mm-Hmm" Kinzie muttered.

Erdan opened the device and looked at all the lit up dials and screens. It was all strange to him.

"Well, you ready to go Erdan?" Chess asked.

Erdan looked up from the device and answered "Y-yeah I'm ready."

But as Erdan took a few steps he tripped and his thumb pressed on the device's screen and a large bubble of light engulfed the wolf boy. After a second he disappeared as the light flash settled, Kinzie and chess were stunned at what just happened.

"W-what was that?!" Kinzie asked in shock.

"Umm, well." Cheska said as he tried to leave.

But his deer 'friend' blocked his only exit and said "I'm not letting you leave until you tell what's going on."

Seeing he had no choice, Cheska sighed and said "Ok ok, it started like this…"

((()-()))

Erdan fell on the ground, exiting from the collapsing light bubble from whence he came. The boy's face was met with soft dirt. After getting up Erdan noticed that the sky was dark, with red flames scattered across the clouds. He looked over the bushes and gasped at the sight before him. Wolves burning village houses and farming fields, a display of chaos and terror. Then out of the corner of his eye, Erdan saw a white peacock with a spear in hand, leading his men on a path of destruction. Fear overtook Erdan, he had heard of Zhong's dark past, but now he's seeing with his own eyes. The boy's fight or flight instincts took over and the young lupine rushed on all fours, only to trip and fall down a weak patch of dirt and grass. He fell down and tumbled into a cave of some sorts.

"AAAHHHGGG" Erdan screamed in pain, his arm scrapped a rock upon landing.

But as the boy checked his injury, a voice said "Who's there?"

Erdan turned his head and saw a large group of pandas hiding for their lives. Men, women, elderly and cubs hiding from the slaughter outside. Their leader came with a paper lantern to see what was going on and was shocked upon seeing who joined them.

"WOLF!" The leader shouted.

All the bears become fearful and their leader grabbed Erdan by the neck and slammed him against the cave wall. He then raised up a small farming tool, getting ready to protect his people.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Erdan yeled in protest.

The panda got ready to strike, but then he saw the wolf was a boy, one with an innocent look in his eyes. After a minute the panda was overcome with mental debate.

"Please don't, I'm… I-" Erdan muttered.

The panda stared at him, sighed loudly and let the kid down before sheaving his makeshift weapon.

"I… can't. I just can't kill someone, let alone a kid." The panda sadly said.

Erdan muttered a thank you while gaining back his breath. But then they heard wolves approaching their hiding spot.

"Their coming." A panda man said.

"We're dead." A bear woman commented.

"Mo-mommy, I'm scared." A cub told his parent in fear.

Erdan saw that these people were gonna die, innocent and good people. It reminded him of when his home village was attacked, back when he felt as helpless as these pandas. But the wolf boy looked at the time device and realized that unlike last time, he could save these people. Erdan then rushed to the middle of the group, opened the watch and activated it. A massive bubble of light engulfed the whole group, and in a second they were all gone.

A wolf soldier came into the cave. Seeing there was no one around he shouted "Nobody here!" And rushed to his captain, who had received and wound in the face just ten minutes ago.

((()-()))

Erdan woke up on a grassy plain and the air felt different, yet familiar at the same time. The wolf boy tried to get up, but felt a little pain in his arm.

A large paw touched his shoulder and a voice said "Easy, easy now, you're ok."

Erdan saw it was the panda who spared him. "Wh- what happened?" Erdan asked.

"You saved us, thats what. With that… thing of yours, you saved my people." The panda explained.

Erdan looked around and saw the panda resting on grassy fields in what looked like the mountains. The area was bright and a bit chilly, but safe non-the-less.

"When we showed up here you hit you head and passed out. We saw the scrape you had and tended to you while you were out." The panda man continued.

Erdan looked at his right arms and saw bandages that covered the blood. The man then asked "Why did you help us, why did you save us?"

Erdan raised an eyebrow and asked "Do I really need a reason, you people were in danger."

"Yeah but, you're a wolf. I thought your kind only kill and rob?" The panda questioned.

"Well, I'm not like other wolves. My name's Erdan." The young lupine said, introducing himself.

The panda then shook the boy's paw while replying "I'm Li Shan, thank you Erdan."

Erdan was then greeted and thanked by all the other pandas, such a two twins, and old grandma, a young cub and a large panda who instantly gave Erdan a big panda hug. After showing their great thanks Erdan and Li shan had a talk.

"Are you all gonna be ok?" Erdan asked.

"Well, we'll just make a home here." Li shan said before pulling a picture out of his pocket. A small painting of his now late wife and child.

The man began to cry and once Erdan saw this he wrapped his arm around Li shan the panda embraced the comfort this boy was giving. After talking and soothing, Erdan explain how he feels Li shan's pain.

"I didn't think wolves could suffer too." The panda said, now calmed down. "You're not like them. You Erdan are kind and caring, and want to help others. I didn't think that was possible."

Erdan replied with "Hundreds of years ago my kind were all like that. I'm trying to restore our name."

"Well, I say you already have." The man said while smiling. "You could stay with us if you want?"

"Thanks, but I have a family that's waiting for me." Erdan answered.

But before he opened the device again, he said to Li shan "Hey, if you ever meet a man named, Zhong Yu, tell him you know me. He's my foster father."

"If he's just like you, I think I'd like him." Li said, although Erdan didn't say anything else about his dad. The wolf cub gave a friendly wave to the pandas, who waved back, and the boy used the device and was gone. Leaving the pandas in a safe place to live and grow.

((()-()))

A light bubble flashed and Erdan found himself back in the tech lab. There he saw Cheska and Kinzie surprised. He said "Hey, I think I got the hang of this."

"I told you, time travel!" Cheska stated.

"Amazing." Kinzie said.

Cheska saw the bandages around Erdan's arm and said "Dude what happened to you?"

"Oh this, It's just a little scrape." Erdan reassured.

"Well… this is… actually real. Huh?" Kinzie said. "So, you're really form the past?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home now." Erdan replied.

Kinzie wanted to study the device, but Cheska agreed that he'll bring it back, and in return she will keep this a secret. But Erdan remembered the small painting Li Shan had, then a thought crossed the boy's mind and he changed the dials on the watch and him and Cheska flashed away.

((()-()))

A light flashed and two boys found themselves in an alleyway within a city at night. They both looked around and Erdan was surprised it actually worked.

"Dude, where are we?" Cheska asked.

"There's something I need to get before going home." Erdan answered.

Then a voice sounded from the alley saying "Hey! What going on here?"

A wolf guard walked in and saw two boys talking in the back alley. "What are you kids doing here at night?"

Erdan, trying to think something up answered "We, were… uhh."

"You two should be at home. Come on I'll escort you back. Come on." The guard ordered.

As the two boys followed the guard they got to talking.

Erdan noticed the guard had something in his paw and he asked "What's that ya got?"

"Oh it's a present for my lady." The guard answered.

"You married?" Cheska asked.

"No, but maybe soon. I, I'm planning to propose. You kids wouldn't be interested." The armored man explained.

Erdan noticed the guy's paw shake a bit, so he pondered out loud "Are you ok?"

After thinking a minute the man replied "I'm… I'm not sure if I could give my girlfriend a good life if I marry her?"

"Why?" Chess asked.

"Well, I'm a royal guard, I spend a lot of time on duty. If I try to make a family, It'll be difficult for both her and me." The guard explained his worries.

Erdan then thought about his words and tried to give the man some advice by saying "From what my life has taught me; The hardest things we do, are the most worthwhile."

The man then turned around and smiled at the boy. "Kid your pretty wise for your age."

"Thanks. That's our house right there sir." Erdan said as he pointed to a nearby home. And then the man bid the boys goodnight and they went their separate ways. As soon as the guard was out of sight, Erdan corrected the time dial and the two flashed of again.

((()-()))

A young wolf boy walked out of the house he lived in for five months along with a very nice man. A man who saved his life, took him in, and cared for him like his own son. But just yesterday that boy received a letter, saying that nice man had a dark and violent past. And now he's dead for the sins of his past deeds. The boy closed the door, locked it, and walked through the city to start his long and lonely journey. Though he was unaware of the two older boys who saw him leave.

"Wow, that kid is you?" Cheska asked.

"Yeah, this was one of the darkest days of my life. Come on." Erdan answered.

When the cost was clear, Erdan picked the lock, a skill he learn a while back, and for the first time in almost two years entered the familiar home. It was the same as he remembered. While Cheska took a short nap, Erdan spent a good ten minutes walking around the place, remembering all the memories he and Yu/Zhong made back then. He looked in the study and remembered snuggling with Yu on stormy nights. When in the back garden, he thought of the star gazing and wrestling he and Yu did. When Erdan stepped in the kitchen, he remembered that drink that Yu had, but didn't want Erdan to try. So when Erdan found the drink, he took a quick taste… only to instantly put it back. It tasted terrible (Why did Yu like that stuff? Erdan wondered.)

Then he went upstairs and entered his old room. Upon walking in he stepped on something soft. He looked down and saw his red bandana, the same one he was wearing around his forehead. Erdan then went back and wore it like he always did, and after thinking a bit, he decided to leave the fallen cloth alone, since Zhong should find it soon so he can give it back at the right time. Erdan then went into Yu's room and found what he came for.

The young lupine went downstairs to find his friend asleep, still tired from everything they've been through this past weekend. He woke Cheska up and the two stepped out of the house.

"You ready to go?" Cheska asked.

Erdan took a nice long look at the house he called home before answering "Yeah, yeah I'm ready." And the two flashed off back to the future."

((()-()))

Erdan and Cheska were back in the ally they first met, in the Valley of Peace. After retrieving what he needed, Erdan went back to Cheska's home to fetch his clothes before going home.

"So, your back home, huh." Cheska said.

"Yeah." Erdan replied.

The two stayed silent for a moment. "You gonna be alright?" Cheska asked.

"Sure, although I'll try my best to stay out of trouble." Erdan answered.

Cheska sighed and happily said "I've been there before." Then chuckled before the two boys hugged and bid each other goodbye.

"Say bye to all the others for me, ok?" Erdan asked.

"Sure, I'll. And I'd be proud to call you my ciye, my brother." Cheska said with a smile.

"Thanks, and it would be an honor to call you as part of my pack." Erdan replied.

The two then shared a tearful hug. "Goodbye Erdan." Cheska sadly said.

"Goodbye Cheska, take care." Erdan said back.

The boy form the future flashed back to his ocean town home in 2018. And the boy from ancient China stayed at his small village home, with his family. Erdan then walked home, and found it was only a few minutes after he first left, so he finally returned home.

((()-()))

Zhong stepped in his room, tired and ready for a good night's sleep. As he was getting ready for bed, he heard his door slide open and in came his son, Erdan.

"Come to wish me goodnight again?" Zhong asked curiously.

Erdan then sported a warm smile and replied "Actually… I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Zhong questioned.

"Yep." Erdan said. Then told his dad to close his eye and hold out his paws. Zhong felt something handed to him, then Erdan told his dad to open his one eye again. When he did, he saw something that left him speechless. In his paws was a familiar painting, one that displayed people who he loved the most many years ago, and lost more than twenty five years ago. His late wife Helen, and their two pups, Julie and Timber.

"H…how…how did you… how did you find this?!" Zhong said in complete surprise. His paws shook a bit as tears flowed from his eye.

"Well, let's just say I found it and was able to get it back for you." Erdan answered.

Zhong then hung the painting in his room, in Shu's house. Then he cried with both sorrow and joy and he hugged his son.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Erdan." Zhong cried out.

"You're welcome, dad." Erdan replied as he hugged his father, happy with the gift he gave to him.

Shu then came in asking "What's going on?"

Zhong cried "Come, come here Shu."

She saw the gift her son gave, and the family of three hugged each other before getting ready for bed. After the touching moment of family love, Erdan went to bed as Shu and Zhong stayed up a few minutes more.

She looked at the painting and asked "So that's them huh?" Zhong nodded and Shu said "They look happy. She's pretty, and your kids are cute."

She then kissed her boyfriend goodnight and went to her bed room to get ready for the weekend.

Zhong took off his vest and snuggled in bed, then looked at the painting and said "Goodnight Helen, goodnight Timber, and goodnight Julie, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me say, I love you all, forever I will."


	12. Episode 12: Broteherly reunion

"_**Brothers in arms are brothers for life."**_

_**Episode 12: Brotherly reunion**_

The sun beamed down on the heads of three travelers, each of them hot and exhausted from the long walk they just journeyed on. Even though the group was exhausted, one of them insisted on making their way up to the top of the hill, since their destination was almost within sight. The three men hiked up the hill and at last reached the top to see a breathtaking sight, the Valley of Peace.

One of the men looked at the comrade to his left and asked "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." Answered the other man while turing to his right. "If the rumors are true, then General Yu is alive and living here."

As they took a rest the other male pondered out loud "Why on earth would the General choose here to live, especially after what happened in Gongmen?"

After their leader-ish took a drink from his pack he replied "I hear he's become an ally of the Jade Palace masters."

"That's if they haven't killed him." The second man said.

After resting for a few minutes, the three men hiked downhill together, searching to see if the rumors about General Yu are true.

((()-()))

In the early afternoon the village market was filled with people ready to shop, just as it always is on a Saturday afternoon. Vendors and stands displayed all kinds of goods for sale other then produce and food. Clothes, toys, home décor, and many other treasures for sale at a good bargain. And while villagers walked back and forth across the stone street, a mother, her boyfriend and their son arrived for a day of shopping.

"I not sure how you talked me into this?" Zhong pondered out loud..

"Oh come on Zhong, it'll be nice for us." Shu replied.

"Well… shopping was never my specialty. But if it's with you two I'll try my best." The burly wolf commented.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm gonna see what the out of town merchants have for sale." Erdan informed.

"Ok, we'll be just around the corner if you need us." Zhong replied.

After getting permission from his parents Erdan walked off further in the market street. Meanwhile Zhong and Shu browsed the vendors. And the one eyed wolf did his best to keep his patience while Shu tried on robes and woman's accessories. All this time the man remembered all the good times he had with his late wife, Helen. Although he'd forgotten some of the more nerve taxing activities they partook in, especially shopping for clothes.

Shu returned wearing a red and gold robe and asked "Well, what do you think?"

"It looks good." Zhong answered plainly.

Shu begun to feel annoyed and said "That's what you said about the last two outfits."

"So?" Zhong questioned.

"So, are you even paying attention?" Shu asked.

"Yeah I am. The last dress you tried on was blue with silver trims. I'm sorry but clothes just aren't my specialty." Zhong explained.

Shu rolled her eyes and replied "I figured that. Whenever you stay at home you mostly wear just a vest, pants and undergarments, and in the evenings just pants."

"Would you prefer if I wore shirts at night?" The male wolf asked.

"Well, it would be nice if you were a bit more… enthusiastic today." Shu replied.

"Ok, ok. If you want I'll try to be a little more… creative with my words." Zhong said.

Shu agreed and continued to try on dresses, much to Zhong's annoyance. He was never a man to worry much about clothing, all he needed to be comfy was a simple outfit. But he remembered that women are different, so he bared through the moment the best he could.

((()-()))

On the other end of the street a white wolf walked into town, wearing traveling attire and a hood that he took off upon entering the village. He noticed a large market event was currently taking place in the Valley of Peace. Being curious, the lupine walked around and browsed the various stands and vendors. Finally, after five minutes, something caught his attention and took a closer look.

As he inspected fine knife, the pig who was running the stand said "Um… sir, are you, uh… interested in that…. that item?"

The man could see his presence made the man nervous, so he put the knife down and replied "No, just window shopping." And he walked away.

As the lupine browsed the shopping center he heard a voice say "It's nice, and it's got a good color composition." And the white lupine immediately recognized that voice.

He walked over to where a few village women were selling clothes, and found two wolves there. One a woman trying on dresses and accessories, and the other a large burly male looking bored to his skull. But he could recognize that voice from a mile away.

The white wolf walked to them and asked "Zhong?"

Zhong looked to his right and was greeted by a face he thought he would never see. "M-Mafa?"

"Hey pal!" Mafa greeted and the two shared a hug.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Zhong asked excitingly .

"Well, been drifting from town to town, I arrived here this earlier. And-" Mafa stopped upon seeing what Zhong left eye looked like. "What happened to your eye?!"

Zhong rubbed the scar on his face and said "Well, it's a long story."

Then Shu came out in yet another dress, but she was surprised to see Zhong talking with a white wolf man. She approached the two and asked "Oh, who are you?"

The two men looked at her and Zhong answered "Shu, this is Mafa. Mafa, this is my girlfriend Shu."

Shu then remembered her boyfriend told her about this Mafa character before and said "So this is the friend you've talked about."

Mafa then greeted with "Why hello Shu, it's a pleasure to meet you." And then he held her right paw and kissed it, earning a small giggle from Shu.

Zhong then made a puzzled face after seeing Shu enjoy that somewhat… romantic greeting. After introductions were made, Zhong begun to have a nice, long awaited conversation with his old pal.

"R-really!? You're a warrior at the Jade Palace!?" Mafa asked in awe of what his ears heard.

"Yep, it's true. It wasn't easy, but I've now made a new life here." Zhong replied.

"That's quite a success story, especially after what happened at Gongmen last year." Mafa continued.

"Yeah." The one eyed wolf said before entering a minute long pause. "So, you in town for awhile?"

"Well I am now, since you're here." Mafa answered.

"You should come to dinner tonight, I'd be nice to have company, especially for Zhong." Shu asked excitingly.

"I'd love to." Mafa answered with a charming smile at Shu. "So… tell me more about your new son, Erdan." Mafa heard of the boy's name while talking, but wanted to learn more his friend's new family.

((()-()))

Erdan walked along the stone street, passing by all the friendly villagers who were enjoying this bright and sunny day. Then something caught the boy's attention, a stand with a familiar family of goats selling old junk.

Erdan walked over and greeted the goat father. "Hello Jimbo."

The goat man looked at the young lupine and replied "Ah, hello Erdan. Good to see you."

"What are you selling?" Erdan asked.

"Oh, just some old stuff me and the boys dug out of the basement. Trying to get rid of this stuff." Jimbo explained while showing Erdan the various pots and kitchen tools he didn't need anymore.

But as he was window shopping, Erdan heard a shout from a nearby ally. "Uh, I gotta go, it was nice talking to you Jimbo." Erdan said before rushing off.

"Have a nice day." Jimbo bid farewell.

Erdan rushed into a nearby alley and saw Fang, his rabbit best friend picking a fight with three pig boys.

"Come on little bunny, you gonna fight or flee?" One of the pig boys taunted.

"You won't be laughing when I kick you buts!" Fang yelled as he threw punches and kicks and at the bullies.

But the three boys outnumbered the rabbit kid, and they held him up and got ready to torture the boy kid style. But as the pig got ready as his friends held Fang, all the rabbit boy did was smirk at them.

"What's so funny?" One of the pigs asked, confused by the bunny's face.

Fang then boldly answered "Oh, nothing, just that my best friend, a wolf is right behind you."

The three pigs called it bluffing, but then a familiar voice from behind said "Haven't I dealt with you three enough?"

Then all three pigs looked behind them, and saw that wolf teen who caught them bullying before.

Meanwhile, the three men walked through the allies, avoiding the crowded and populated areas of the village. All three of them were beginning to wonder of this trip was worth it or not.

"This is stupid, were going into a death trap for a rumor?" One of the men questioned.

"For the last time Heng, if General Yu is alive we need to find him." The head wolf argued.

"Hey guys." The third wolf said. "You remember that kid we bullied back in Gongmen?"

"There were like a million kids in that city, Lei." Heng replied.

"Remenber that wolf boy the general caught us robbing?" Lei continued.

"Yeah, we got the night shift for that, a waste of time. What about that kid?" Tao the leader asked.

"He's standing right there." Lei said.

Then the other two saw the kid, with the same red bandana. The three looked at each other and silently agreed on their next course of action.

((()-()))

Shu walked with Zhong and Mafa, she was interested to hear the kinds of memories and talks the two were having at the moment.

"So you've just been drifting from place to place, taking jobs as a merc." Zhong asked.

"You can say that. Whenever I'm not traveling or fight for cash I see what the town have to-" Mafa said before a howl interrupted him.

All three stopped and heard howls coming from one of the nearby allies. "That sounded like Erdan!" Shu urgently said before the three dashed to see what was happening. When they arrived they saw three wolf men on the ground and in pain, especially in the crotch. There They saw Erdan, Fang, and thre pig boys.

"Are you three ok?" Erdan asked after protecting the three kids.

"Ye-yeah." One of the pigs answered.

"Go home to your parents now." Erdan ordered and those boys rushed home to their mas and pas.

"Erdan what happened?" Shu asked before hugging her son.

The young lupine answered "These three jumped us, but me and Fang taught them a lesson, right?"

"Yep." Fang replied before going over to one of the wolves on the ground and yelled "That's what you get for messing with me!"

Zhong took a look at the men on the ground, and after a minute, Tao got up and saw Zhong before saying "G-general Yu?"

"Why did you call me that?" Zhong asked. But then he recognized their faces. "Oh my god! It… it can't be…"

Zhong then bore a face of half belief and asked "Where are you from?"

"G-Gongmen sir, we have been looking for you, sir." Tao answered.

But then Zhong couldn't control himself as he then hugged Tao and cried a bit. Then the other two men got up and Heng asked "What is happening?" and Lei just gave a shrug as he didn't know what was going on either.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, miles away from the village, an ox solider rushed to his camp. In his arms he held the findings from his scouting mission. He arrived at the camp and hurried into the main tent where his warrior king resided for now.

As he came in he saw his master sit in a chair and said "Tenutai sir, I have returned from my assignment."

Immediately the massive ox got up from his chair and said "Well, out with it now."

The solider placed the plans and scrolls on a nearby table where Tenutai devised his strategy.

After a few minutes the scout asked "Sir, will we attack tomorrow?"

"No. We will wait a week, when the rest of our forces arrive, then the valley will be mine to rule!" Tenutai shouted before laughing sinisterly.

((()-()))

Tao just stood there as General Yu, his commanding officer hug him like a young pup. Everyone in the alley just stared, unsure of what to do or what to say? After a minute, Zhong released his grip on his fellow wolf, then noticed that the other two men were also from his army.

"S-Sir, wha… what was that about?" Tao asked.

However Zhong didn't get to answer since Shu immediately asked Erdan "What happened here? Are you boys alright?" She noticed that Fang was also here with her son.

Erdan walked over to his foster mother and answered "I was helping Fang when these guys jumped me."

"And we kicked their asses!" Fang yelled in confidence. But Shu gave a glare that made the bunny instantly regret his choice of words. "I-I meant butts, kicked their butts." Fang nervously corrected himself.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Heng asked.

"How… how are you three alive? All of Shen's army died at Gongmen harbor." Zhong asked still in half belief.

"Well… we uh." Tao answered nervously. "We… uh… didn't go to… the boats that night."

"What?" Zhong asked again.

"We uh, kinda… um." Tao explained. "We kinda went to a tavern."

"A… a tavern?" Zhong asked.

Heng then remembered that night and stepped in to explain. "Look I'll honest. We got drinks and afterwards we all got hazy. Next thing we know, we were sleeping with some yak in a rice farmer's field."

The three then explained and told their story of how they missed out on the final battle at Gongmen city. And all the weird events they went through to get to the valley to find General Yu, after hearing rumors that he survived and was living with the Jade Palace masters. Many of the details left Zhong, Shu, Erdan and Mafa with their jaws dropped by the absurdity of Tao, Heng and Lei's journey, while Fang was surprisingly entertained by their story.

"So, you three went through all that, to find me?" Zhong asked in utter shock and awe.

"… Yeah pretty much." Tao answered.

Erdan however was quite angry and these men. He recognized them, and the boy remembered what they did to him o his first day in Gongmen. "Dad, don't you recognize them?" Erdan asked.

"DAD?!" all three men said surprised.

Zhong looked down at his son and then said "Yeah, this is Erdan, my son."

The men just stood there in shock, and awkward air lingered as they were all instantly regretting their recent life choices. "Oh uhh, we weren't just uhh…uhhh…" Heng nervously said before Fang threw a rock at his face.

Erdan then turned around and saw a white wolf man with his foster parents, and asked "Who's this guy?"

Zhong then answered "That's Mafa, an old friend of mine from back then."

But the white lupine was thinking of something else and questioned "I hate to interrupt the introductions but, is there a better place to sort this out. Somewhere that doesn't have a hundred villagers?"

Zhong looked at his men, then went out of the alley and saw the Jade Palace up on top of the mountain. Then an idea popped in his head.

((()-()))

Shifu walked slowly in the hall of heroes, his students were hard at work cleaning and maintain this museum of Kung fu history. Tigress was sweeping the floor, Monkey and Crane were sorting sacred scrolls and Po was dusting the artifacts. The old red panda notice that the Dragon Warrior was dusting a little too close to a familiar cyan painted jar. "Panda, do you know what vase you're dusting is right?"

"Of course, Shifu. And after twenty times, I think I've learned how not to break this vase." Po replied confidently.

However Shifu just rolled his eyes and sighed. Although the Panda had become a great hero and an icon of Kung fu, he still had trouble getting rid of the habits he developed these past two years. Suddenly the large front doors opened and in came seven wolves and a bunny. Everyone came to greet them, but the Five immediately became alert when they saw wolf soldiers had entered the sacred palace.

Shifu walked over and asked "Zhong what's going on?"

The one eyed wolf looked at the three survivors and then at Shifu before answering. "Master, I can explain."

Tao whistled as he looked all over the hall of heroes. "Damn, this place is pretty nice."

"Don't move!" Tigress shouted.

Then for the second time today, Mafa recognized another voice from his past. "T-Tigress?" The white wolf asked as he looked at the striped master.

Tigress was just as surprised as Mafa and said "Mafa?"

"Wait, you know this guy Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, he's… he's a guy I know." Tigress answered plainly.

Mafa bored a confused face and asked "So, that's all I am, some guy you know?"

"Well it's the truth." Tigress replied.

"What about the time we had together? And that night we shared?" Mafa explained.

As soon as he finished that sentence everybody in the room (especially Shifu) instantly looked at Tigress in shock. The feline master felt a little embarrassed, realizing that a secret from her past was now released on her closest comrades and her master.

"Wait, did, did you two…?" Mantis asked. But tigress could guess well of what was going on in all their heads.

Deciding to get it over with, Tigress figured it was better say the truth rather then have rumors and ill thoughts continue in their minds.

"We… we have a, a history together. And at one point we… might of… had…" tigress explained, though it was hard for her to reveal her past.

Shu could see the look on Tigress' face and said "Had feelings for eachother?"

Tigress just nodded and Po asked "When did this happen?"

"Around a year before you became the Dragon Warrior." Tigress answered.

Shifu walked up to Tigress, then gave a long look at Mafa. Then he said to Tigress "We'll talk about this later." And Tigress nodded again.

Zhong however was busy thinking of what plans he just came up with for Tao, Heng and Lei, the three survivors of his kind. While talking with Shifu some more, Po decided to get more info from his honorary kid brother.

"So, Erdan, what's going on here. Who are those guys?" The large panda asked.

Erdan kept his eyes on the three men while answering. "The white wolf is Mafa, an old friend of my dad. And the three wolf soldier are other survivors of Zhong's army."

"How are they alive?" Po asked.

"Trust me, if I told you the whoel story we'd be here until winter feast. But remember what I told you about those guys that jumped and beated me in Gongmen?" Erdan explained as Po nodded silently. "That's them."

"Are you sure?" Po asked.

"Positive, I'd never forget them or what they did to me." Erdan answered bitterly.

Po could sense the emotion behind Erdan's words, and it started to worry him. Meanwhile, Shifu and Zhong was debating about Zhong's idea.

"Zhong, I don't know." Shifu said.

"But master, I now have something I've always wanted since staying here; to show my men how to have a good life." Zhong pleaded.

"Zhong I trust you, but not them. You've changed, but some things don't happen the same way twice." Shifu explained.

Zhong was getting desperate enough to cross a line many would not dare to think of crossing. "What if one of them was Tai Lung?"

Shifu then stood and balanced on his cane to look Zhong face to face. And all the red panda did was give an agitated face that made Zhong almost regret his verbal action.

But the one eyed wolf musterd his courage and continued their talk. "What if Tai Lung was here, right now, and you had the chance to change him for the better, change him in something better?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow and let his lupine student continue his point. "Please master, this is something my heart desires, to help my men, to not be a failure to them, not anymore then I have been. Please, let me teach them… like how you taught me."

Although Shifu wouldn't admit it, Zhong did make very valid points. And what Kung fu guru would he be if he didn't keep his oath to help the need. The red panda sighed, got on the ground, and walked over to the three men.

"Your general wishes to train you three here, and you may stay to be reformed if you wish." Shifu said.

"What!?" Erdan yelled, along with everyone else.

"Excuse me?" Heng asked.

"You heard me, if you want to stay with General Yu, you can, but you'll be living by our rules. Understand?" Shifu sternly said.

"I don't know-" Heng said before Tao hit him with his elbow.

"We accept." Tao answered.

Lei agreed, but Heng wasn't sure about all this, however he played along for now. Po and half of the five took the three to the barracks while Shifu discussed more with Zhong.

"Well this is just great." Erdan said with a mix of anger and bitterness.

"More wolves huh, this town gets more and more interesting." Fang said while riding on Erdan's shoulder.

Zhong went to talk with Erdan but noticed the boy and his best friend leave the palace. The father wolf looked at his mate and asked "Shu, will you check on Erdan for now?"

"Of course. And, you really want to do this?" The she wolf asked.

"Yes, I do." Zhong answered.

The two said goodbye for now and She went to join Erdan down to the village. While Zhong began his next challenge.

((()-()))

Erdan strolled down the stone stairs of the Jade Palace, not sure of what to feel at the moment. Fang, who was riding on Erdan's shoulder was puzzled by his best friend's mood.

"Hey, dude you ok?" Fang asked.

"Yeah." Erdan simply answered.

But the wolf boy's words didn't match his words. Then Shu caught up with her son. "Erdan, wait!" Shu yelled.

Erdan stopped and turned around, looking back at his approaching mother.

"Are, are you ok Erdan?" Shu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Erdan answered.

"You don't sound fine." Shu replied.

"That's what I was thinking." Fang commented.

SHu could tell her son was upset about something, and whatever it was, she could tell that now wasn't the time to discuss it. So she decided to hold her questions back for now, and try to have a nice afternoon with him. Then later try to find out what was bothering him. The three then walked down the stone stairs and decided to have some lunch at home.

((()-()))

Tigress stood outside the training hall, looking at the iron wood tries that grew in the training yard. Years ago when she was in training, she had to punch those trees over and over again, to get used to pain physical pain so much she rarely feels it anymore. And when Erdan first begun his official training did the same. Sights like these brought memories of simpler times form her past. So much that she didn't notice that someone had joined her on this nice and sunny day, Mafa.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Tigress?" Mafa greeted.

At first she remained silent, but after a moment she replied. "And it's… good to see you too, Mafa."

The arctic canine noticed the beautiful robe Tigress was wearing, gold with red trims. "I like your robe." He complimented.

"Thanks, it's a gift from my mother." Tigress replied.

"Oh, you found your birth mother?!" Mafa asked.

"Yeah, I met her recently. On the same day she died." Tigress explained, thinking back at that day of discovery and sorrow.

"S-sorry." Mafa replied.

A moment of silence lingered, until Tigress decided to asked him a question. "So, what brings you here?"

Mafa moved in front of Tigress to talk with her face to face. "I was jus stopping in town for supplies, then I found Zhong in the market. Met his girlfriend and foster son, good people."

"Are you staying for awhile?" Tigress asked.

Mafa raised an eyebrow replied "Do you want me to stay awhile?" Answering one question with another.

"Well, I don't think I'd… dislike it." Tigress answered.

"I think I'll go see Zhong now, we'll talk later?" Mafa said while stepping away a bit.

Tigress thought about it for a second and replied "Yeah, maybe I'd like to talk again, over tea?"

"Sure." Mafa said before heading off to join his fellow luipines.

((()-()))

Zhong showed Tao, Heng and Lei the room they'll be sharing. Po and Monkey brought out spare beds for them as Zhong explained the house rules.

"Listen up! You have chosen to stay here to be reformed. And as long as you're in this palace, you'll live by the rules." Zhong ordered, using his general voice for the first time in more than a year.

"Oh great." Heng grumbled.

Zhong quickly walked over to the annoyed guard and asked "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Heng replied.

"Nothing what?" Zhong questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"NOTHING SIR!" Heng yelled.

"Good." Zhong said, seeing his men be in order. "Now, remember what I say now; You will follow every order and every rule of this palace. You will eat like us, sleep like us, and train like us. Starting now."

"Wait, right now?!" Tao asked.

"Yes, right now. Follow me." Zhong said before leading his men to the training yard.

Heng and Lei felt nothing but bitterness, thinking they were free of being soldiers, only to have to suffer drills and training all over again. As they spared with Zhong, the one eyed wolf didn't og easy on them, saying their form was sloppy and lacked discipline. Po, the Five and Shifu couldn't believe their eyes when Zhong drilled and trained his men. Normally he's quite and keeps to himself, but now it seemed like he was a completely different man. Mafa decided to help Zhong, as did the palace masters. Shifu watched and saw that Zhong gained something again. The old master could sense that his one eyed student had reawakened something inside, something that gave him newfound purpose. And this was just the beginning of Zhong's plan.

((()-()))

For the next few days, Zhong had been training his fellow survivors, with Shifu and the other masters watching his work. Although Tao, Heng and Lei had to go through hard training with Zhong, sparring and drilling, something they never would have guessed they'd do was meditation. At first they weren't sure about this form of relaxation and soul searching, but Tao begun to enjoy it. Heng however, though it was all for nothing, he was being trained for fighting not spiritual discovery.

Po and the Five kept an eye on Zhong's three pupils, making sure none of them tried to steal or try anything they'd regret. Shifu though, saw potential in those three, and in Zhong's efforts as well. And seeing one of his students pass on what he learned, and become a teacher himself gave a feeling of contentment to the red panda.

Zhong spend much time with Mafa as well. Sharing stories and memories from the past, as well as a few from the present. The white wolf hadn't changed much. Since Mafa left Gongmen a year before Shen's downfall, it took a little explaining from Zhong to fill Mafa in, and explain why he's mission his left eye.

Half a week in and the three were getting a bit used to living at the palace, even though the training was hard and exhausting. However Zhong didn't want them to be just fighters, he also taught them about protecting lives and helping the innocent. Although the three weren't so excited as their general.

Tigress had spent some time with Mafa, seeing that it had been years since they last met. Although everyone kept Tigress' past her own, they still were srapping their heads around the fact that she had a past lover, or at least that's what they thought. And after a few days, Shifu finally came around to having that talk with Tigress.

((()-()))

Tigress walked into Shifu's room, the master of the Jade Palace had been wanting to discuss the… questionable matter with his oldest student. Shifu closed the door behind them, since this was a private issue to talk about.

"Tigress, how long have you known this Mafa?" Shifu asked.

Tigress held her paws behind her back in attention and answered "More than two years ago was when we met, master."

"And, how did you two meet?" Shifu asked again.

Something that surprised Tigress was that Shifu didn't seem angry or disappointed in his tone, but rather, curious. "We met when I was on a solo mission. He helped me stop a gang of boars from terrorizing a small town. Afterwards we found we both enjoyed eachother's company."

Shifu paused for a minute, stroking his chin and thinking. "Did you spend a night with him?" Shifu asked.

Tigress paused a moment before simply nodding.

"Did you… sleep with him?" Shifu asked.

Tigress became nervous and replied "Um, y-yes master, I-I did spend that night with him. But let me say that he gave me herbs to avoid anything… surprising."

Shifu just stood there, thinking with his eyes shut as Tigress could only imagine the thoughts going though the red panda's mind.

_(What were you thinking, were you thinking at all?)_

_(Do you really wish to violate yourself like this?)_

_(This is how you use the healthy body you've maintained?)_

_(You're a master of the Jade Palace. Do you want to reduce yourself to this level?)_

_(What you've done is disgusting, is that what you've become?)_

Shifu then looked back at her and said "If you wish to pursue a relationship with this man, I won't hold you back."

Tigress became shocked and said "Excuse me, master?"

"I said if you want-" Shifu repeated before being interrupted.

"Master, I went on your back and slept with that man." Tigress said.

"I know, but, you're an adult. And you have the right to make your own choices. All I asked is that you consider if what you choose is really of worth to you?" Shifu explained.

Tigress just stood there, both master and student said nothing until Shifu excused Tigress and she left. However both of them never expected the last ten minutes to play out like that.

((()-()))

The next day Erdan arrived up at the palace for his afternoon lesson. Shu tagged along to be with her son and boyfriend. They arrived and saw Po, the five and those three wolves in the training yard. Erdan avoided the three men and walked right to Po and the other guys of the palace, meanwhile Shu went to have a chat with Tigress, seeing that they now have something in common to talk about.

"So, um, hey." Shu greeted nervously to the striped master.

"Hey." Tigress simply replied.

"Um, have you talked with anyone about, you know, Mafa?" Shu asked.

"I did, with Shifu." Tigress answered.

"Just him?" Shu asked. Tigress just nodded and Shu said "You know, if you ever want to talk about it with a fellow lady, I'm here."

At first Tigress thought about dismissing the offer. But the feline master felt confused with a number of thoughts going through her head, so she accepted. The two women talked about Mafa and Zhong came out of the training hall to begin the drills and sparing. On the way he heard Shu talk with Tigress about Mafa. The one eyed wolf tried not to listen in on their talk, but heard the words; Mafa, handsome, and sex.

Zhong didn't know what to think, and worry begun to settle in his mind. However he tried to focus on his task at hand. He decided to talk with Erdan, who was chatting with Po.

Durring their father-son talk, Zhong learned that Erdan didn't like those three being here, he remembered what they did to him on his first day in Gongmen City. Zhong though explained how important this is for him, and after some talking it out, Erdan could tell it truly meant a lot to him. And Erdan agreed that he should do this for Zhong, since he does so much for him.

Durring the sparing, every warrior took a turn fighting a mock battle with an opponent. After a few matches, Mafa challenged Zhong to a fight like old times.

Both wolves attacked eachother with bamboo staffs, trying to strike the other to the ground. After a few exhausting minutes of combat they agreed to take a break. Then Mafa took his vest off, showing a strong torso along with a nice white fur coat. He then winked at Tigress, who was sitting on the steps with Shu. All the feline did with roll her eyes, but Zhong took it a different way. He then became angry and took off his vest to show his muscular and burly body, and the two engaged in combat again. But this time it was frantic, much more violent than before. It got so bad that Shifu take to break them but before one wounded the other.

"Zhong what are you doing?!" Shu yelled in question.

"Y-you really got much more skilled buddy." Mafa said as his face was bleeding.

"Zhong why did-?" Shu asked before her boyfriend interupted.

"Because of you." Zhong answered.

"ME?!" Shu asked. "Alright, come on." The she wolf yelled as she took her boyfriend inside for a talk.

Once they were alone, Shu begun to question Zhong's attitude and actions.

"What is with you today?" Shu asked.

Zhong stayed silent, which made his girlfriend angry.

"Zhong tell me now!" Shu asked sternly.

Zhong sighed and said "Because I'm afraid you're falling for Mafa."

"What makes you think I'd cheat on you with one of you oldest friends?" Shu asked.

"Because that's what Mafa is, he's a charmer. And I kinda heard you and Tigress talking about him." Zhong explained.

"We were talking about Tigress' past time with him, it wasn't about me." Shu explained.

"Oh." Zhong simply said.

"Is this the kind of mindset you've had this past week. Now you beating you friend, parading around with your pecs, all because of some alpha male crap." Shu said loudly.

Zhong just stayed silent.

"I thought you'd have more trust in me?" Shu said before leaving for her home.

Zhong could only watch and see her leave the palace in anger, and him alone with shame and guilt.

"I really screwed up there." Zhong muttered to himself.

He then went outside to apologize to Mafa.

"Hey, I'm-I'm sorry." Zhong said to a sitting Mafa.

"What's with you Zhong? You weren't like this when I first came here." Mafa asked.

"It's just, I thought you were trying to woo my girlfriend." Zhong explained.

Mafa sighed and said "Zhong look, I know that I can be… friendly like when I first met Shu, but I'd never do something like that, I promise."

"Yeah well, I messed up with Shu just now and she's very angry at me." Zhong said.

"Well, that's nothing a romantic night can't fix." Mafa advised.

"Yeah, maybe." Zhong replied.

"And I got a little advice that can repair your relationship." Mafa said before explaining into Zhong's ear.

At first, Zhong wasn't sure about Mafa's tip for a few reasons. But right now he wanted to fix things up with Shu. For the past four days he's been under a lot of stress from training his men, so he thought a evening to forget all this would be good for him.

((()-()))

In Shifu's room, the red panda walked in with his newest and youngest student, who wanted to have a talk with his master.

"So Erdan, what did you want to tell me?" Shifu asked.

"Well, I've been having these, weird dreams, master." Erdan answered.

"What kind of weird dreams?" Shifu asked again.

"Well, it's the same every time. I'm in some kind of dark world, and I can see stars and other moons and earths. And on top of this hill is this giant wolf being with glowing eyes. He said he's not a god or a spirit, but that he lives in the middle." Erdan explained.

"Hmm, is that all?" Shifu questioned while stroking his chin.

"Well, he showed me these, horrible things. I can't describe them, but he said one day in the near future they would bring ruin to a small town, and I would bring war." Erdan explained.

"Have you been eating well, and getting enough sleep?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, but every night it's the same dream again." Erdan said.

"When did these dreams begin?" Shifu asked.

"The night before I saved Po from those weird goats." Erdan answered.

After thinking for a minute, Shifu said "I'll give you some special tea before you leave. Take a cup every night before bed, and talk with me again after a few days."

"Ok master." Erdan said before heading back out to train.

But Shifu was puzzled about the boy's dreams. And of what they could mean?

((()-()))

Shu walked home, tired and hungry from shopping for supplies for her store. Although she greatly enjoyed her independently carved life, she would never say it wasn't hassle free. The she-wolf opened her front door and shlepted her bags in and placed them in her store. She was so tired she didn't have the energy to sort out her recently bought items tomorrow morning. For now she was hungry and ready for some food.

As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see her table layered with a cloth and candles. Then she saw Zhong cooking a warm dinner.

"Welcome home." Zhong happily greeted.

"What's all this?" Shu asked, stunned to see Zhong in a kitchen apron.

"Well, I wanted to apologize, for earlier." Zhong humbly explained.

"Really?" Shu replied.

Zhong approached his girlfriend and answered "Yeah, I'm sorry, for not trusting you Shu."

The she wolf looked at all the effort he went through, then held his man's face and said "I accept you apology."

With the past now the past Zhong treated Shu to a luxurious dinner, cooked and served all on his own. As they ate and chat Shu was surprise by how well done the food was cooked. Although she suspected that Zhong had some help, she still played along. After the meal, Zhong then took Shu to the back garden, where paper lanterns of all colors were hung, and Zhong invited his girlfriend to dance. They took it slow, savoring every romantic moment as their feet and limbs moved in harmony. It had been awhile since they danced, so this date was already becoming one of the she-wolf's favorites. Since Erdan was having a sleepover with Fang at Kenny and James' place, the two wolves could have the night all to themselves.

Later in the evening, Zhong brought her inside, and they went to her living room. Zhong added more logs in the fireplace and he then got ready for the planed ending to their date.

"Come here Shu, there's something I want to do." Zhong asked.

"Shu walked over and stood right in front of her boyfriend, then asked "What do you want?"

"This." Was all Zhong said before unbuttoning his vest, reveling his ripped, muscular torso. Shu instantly blushed upon seeing his bare chest. Then Zhong bounced his pecs, flexing his chest muscles in a sexy display.

"Zhong what are-" Shu asked before Zhong put a finger at her lips.

Zhong then wrapped his arms around Shu and begun giving kisses on her mouth. During this Shu moved her paws around Zhong's body, first feeling his large, solid pectorals, which were hard yet warm. Then downward to his abdominals, defined and strong. And then his large arms, felling his biceps and shoulders. The two wolves kissed and caressed each other, then Zhong laid Shu down on the floor, letting the fireplace warm them with its glow.

It was all so sudden for Shu. However she was enjoying it. But just as Zhong was about to take it a step further, his mind begun to have second thoughts. Even though he knew this would be an amazing ending to their date, he remembered he had a moral code when it came to this level of passion.

Zhong sighed before getting off of his girlfriend. "Zhong, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I… can't do it, not at this time." The one eyed wolf answered.

He then sat on a chair and Shu joined him. "Were, were you about to have sex with me?"

"Y-yeah, but I-I." Zhong nervously said.

Shu placed her paw on his shoulder and said "It's ok, you can tell me."

"It's just. I believe sex is a gift, one that shouldn't be spoiled. Something that should be saved for when a man and woman know that they want to be together forever. That an amazing pleasure should be for your most amazing love."

"I see. A few months ago I asked if you wanted to do it, was because I was curious." Shu commented.

"Curious?" Zhong asked.

"Well yeah. I've never experienced it, and since I now have a boyfriend, I thought of what it must be like." Shu explained.

After a few moments Zhong said "It's amazing. It's like, you and your love are in your own little world. One where all you and your partner care about is each other. And the two are free to show affection in a way that's both physically and mentally pleasing. It's when you can forget about all life's worries and woes, and for a short time, it feels like your love is the center of the universe."

Shu was baffled by Zhong's words, just as Helen did years ago. "That Shu, that's what sex is like. I just believe it shouldn't be spoiled too soon."

Shu then hugged her boyfriend and said "Zhong, thanks for telling me. And if you want to wait for the right moment, I'll wait with you." She said with a smile.

Zhong smiled, put his vest back on and said "Thank you Shu, I really appreciate that a lot."

"I love you." Shu said proudly.

"I love you too." Zhong replied. And the two shared a loving kiss, then cuddled by the fire for the rest of the evening.

((()-()))

For the next few days Tao, Heng and Lei's training remained as hard and exhausting as ever. And they were getting sick of this boot camp.

As the group was eating lunch, Zeng, the palace messenger rushed in. "Master! Master!"

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked.

"It's temutai, he's invading the village with his army!" Zeng shouted.

Immediately all the masters became alert and rushed to protect the people of the valley. But two of the wolf men just sat at the table, eating their food.

Zhong noticed this and yelled "What are you doing?"

"We're not gonna run off to get killed." Heng said.

"I order you to get down there and-" Zhong was interrupted when Heng yelled.

"We're tired of all this. Training, drilling and all this crap!" Heng yelled while Lei stayed quite as always.

Then from the hall Po shouted "Zhong come on!"

There wasn't time for this, the one eyed wolf would have to deal with this later. "Fine, have it you way!" And he left to join the other masters.

Tao then walked in after relieving himself and notice almost everyone left. "What happened?" Tao asked.

"They all went down to stop some bandits." Heng answered.

Tao sat down and ate as well, then Shifu walked in and sat at the table. He just stared at the wolves, gaining weird looks from all of them.

"What?" Tao asked.

Shifu paused a moment then asked "What do you three think of your general?"

"General Yu?" Tao replied.

"What about him?" Heng asked.

"You don't respect him, do you?" Shifu questioned.

"Well… not that but-" Tao said before Heng interepted.

"He's not one of us by my account." Heng said.

Shifu raised an eyebrow, then asked "Why do you say that?"

"Because he chose to make us his soldiers even though our army's time came and went." Heng explained.

"You know, he's only doing this to make it up to you three." Shifu said.

"Make up for all the other dead wolf soldiers." Heng said.

"He's doing this because he loves you three like brothers." Shifu said. The three kept quiet while Shifu continued. "He cared about you and all the other soldiers he lead. And after Gongmen, he mourned for all of you. And he's doing all this because he wants you to not live like criminals. He may not admit it but all this is his tough love. Is this how you repay him for all that?"

The room remained silent. And after a few minutes Tao got up and walked out of the room, then Lei did the same. Heng knew what they were doing, and after a few moments said "Ah what the hell." Then joined his brothers in battle. As he watched the three hurry down the stone stairs, Shifu smiled.

The battle was fierce, the Dragon warrior, the Furious Five and a pack of wolf warriors against a small army of bison warriors lead by the warrior king Tenutai. Mafa fought alongside Zhong beating down baddies while exchanging jokes and quips, just like the old days. Durring the fight, Erdan was helping the villagers, protecting them from danger and harm. But the wolf cub became overpowered by his larger, stronger oponenets. But before the bison could beat the boy to a pulp, Hao, Heng, and Lei rushed in and saved Erdan. At first Erdan couldn't prosses what happened, then realized the three men who he resented just saved his life. Shu came and helped with the people as well, and together they all made a small army of their own, with Zhong issuing commands to his men, leading them all to victory against Tenutai and his men. After the battle was won, the villagers expressed their thanks to Zhong's men. The three found that being hailed heroes was rather nice, like how they were years ago in Gongmen. Zhong then looked at his men with pride, seeing his men no longer be viled as monsters, but rather celebrated as something good. Then and there he knew his job was finished, but he still had one last thing to do before this was all over.

((()-()))

Mafa walked along the Palace's outer grounds. Then he saw Tigress standing by the stairs, waiting for him to arrive. It was late afternoon, in an hour the sun would begin to set and bring an end to the day.

"You wanted to talk with me, Tigress?" Mafa greeted with a query.

Tigress looked ot his left and saw him, her golden robe looked beautiful with the sun light shining on it. "Yes, I have. Mafa, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, what?" Mafa asked.

After a minute of thinking, Tigress made her mind. She thought long and hard about what Shifu said. And she remembered seeing the relationship Zhong and Shu had. And how they were happy, and joyful with each other, they completed each other, and their relationship wasn't built on objective pleasure, like Tigress and Mafa's night years ago.

"Mafa, I think I want a different kind of relationship. One that's much more than just sex. If I ever want a… romantic relationship, I want it to be much more then I could think of." Tigress explained.

"I, I see what you mean. We were both different people back then. If that's what you want, then that's that." Mafa said with an understanding smile.

"Thanks." Tigress replied.

((()-()))

Next morning, Zhong and Shifu gathered everyone to the palace's stair top, including Erdan, Shu and Fang. Once everyone arrived, Zhong ordered his men in attention and gave his final gift to them.

"At ease, you three have survived this last week. And thanks to your training and obedience, you've aided in saving the valley and its citizens. Congrads, you're no longer criminals, you're Jade Palace warriors. And now I'll give you the most precious of gifts; freedom." Zhong explained.

All three men looked surprised and Tao asked "Excuse me sir?"

"I was able to make this life for myself, because I treasured my freedom from Shen. And now I give you three that freedom as well. We no longer are in service to that war lord peacock, you can now make a life your own." Zhong continued.

"But, what do we do now?" Lei asked.

Zhong then answered "I advise going to a place to the west called Hong Wolf City. It's a good place to make a new start."

"Sir." Heng said.

"Yes?" Zhong asked.

"Th-thank you sir." Your very welcome, brothers.

Then Zhong, the three men, Mafa, Shu and Erdan formed a circle and howled together. They may be separated, but they will always be a pack. After wards Mafa went with them to Hong wolf city, to keep an eye on them. After some tearful goodbyes, including Erdna forgiving Tao, Heng and Lei, and Fang being called an honorary wolf by them, the men left to experience their freedom together. And Shifu saw a mix of Pride and joy in Zhong, knowing that he didn't fail his men afterall.


	13. Episode 13: Puppy days

"_**There are no seven wonders of the world in the eyes of a child. There are seven million."**_

**Episode 13: Puppy days.**

The holoscreen powered up and emitted a light blue glow as its user booted up its system, ready to report his findings. The leopard man fixed his tie, making sure to look his best for his commanding officer. After a few minutes, the signal reached through and the display of the contact spreaded light in the dark alleyway in the ocean town. On the screen was a female cheetah in a uniform of white with light blue trims.

The leopard cleared his throat and begun his debriefing. "Commander, I've completed my mission."

"Agent Wilson, what findings have you discovered?" The cheetah woman asked.

"I arrived at this New Jersey town called Ocean paw. And I investigated the anomaly detected in this time frame. During my mission, I encountered two teenage boys; one of native American decent, and the other, from ancient China." The leopard explained.

"How did the boy from the past arrive in the twenty first century?" The officer on the screen queried.

"Apparently the boy from 2018 found a time device that washed up on the beach. Then he, probably unknowingly, used it to travel to the past, and he brought the boy from the past here." The field agent continued. "I gave the boy from ancient China one of our L. (Language Translation Pills)."

"And why did you give him such an item?" The cheetah sternly questioned.

The leopard tugged his suit's collar and answered "Because I wished to see if he could figure out how to get back home on his own."

"Agent Wilson that's enough! Your mission was to observe, not to interfere!" The commander shouted.

"I know commander, I- It won't happen again." Agent Wilson said.

Although the commander was furious at him for his reckless actions again, she stayed focused on the task at hand. "Were you able to identify the boy from the past?"

"Yes, his name is Erdan." Wilson answered.

Suddenly the commander bared a face of surprise, one she didn't make often. Wilson became puzzled as the commander asked one of her other agents to check something for her.

When she returned Wilson asked "C-commander what is it?"

She then asked "Wilson, was the boy named Erdan, wearing a red bandana?"

"Yes Ma'am." Wilson answered.

"Return to base time immediately!" The commander ordered.

"Commander what-" Wilson asked before his C.O interrupted him.

"We will explain everything when you return. This is much more dire then you know Wilson." She ordered.

The agent then switched off the holoscreen, took his time piece and was gone in a flash.

((()-()))

It was early morning, Shu prepared breakfast for his son, whipping up a nice egg and veggie meal. She saw that the food for the two of them was almost ready, sizzling over her stove and creating an aroma that pleased her nose and made her mouth water.

"Erdan, breakfast is ready!" Shu shouted.

"O-ok mo-om." Erdan replied.

But Shu heard her son's voice wasn't the same like always. Erdan then walked down stairs and into the kitchen. But Shu noticed that her boy was only wearing pants, he didn't even bother to put on a shirt. It was still winter, and even though he would be fine bare chested, with his warm and thick wolf coat, Erdan always fully dressed for breakfast. Except in summer of course when the heat is too much to bare.

Erdan then sneezed loudly, and had a bad cough. "Honey are you alright?" Shu asked.

"I-I don't know mom." Erdan said before sneezing again.

Shu then took his temperature and found he had a fever. So she took him back to his room, tucked him back in bed and went to the kitchen to get some medicine for her son. Aferwards she returned with a tea that had grounded herbs in it. Erdan swallowed it, even though he hated the taste, and Shu stayed with him while he was under the weather. But seeing his foster mother care for him, reminded Erdan o fhis birth mother. And memories of her from years ago flooded back into the boy's mind.

((()-()))

A very young boy played on the front porch of his house. The little pup was of only five years old. But unlike all the other children in the village, he didn't have any brothers or sisters. He was the only child his mother and father had, but he was all they needed.

The puppy played with his wooden toys when he heard voices from nearby. He saw a group of children playing ball a ways over. They were all kicking or tossing the round object to each other. Tired with playing alone, the little pup decided to go join them in their fun.

The group of wolf children were enjoying themselves, when a much younger boy and running to them. But they quickly realized who he was, that weird boy. On the outside he seemed normal, he only wore pants like every other male in the village. Since wolves already had thick warm fur coats, there was little need for boys and men to wear shirts or vests, as a way of saving materials for clothing. However some things about that young puppy were strange in the eyes and minds of the other villagers. Like how he enjoyed eating plants more than meat, and was a single child despite he was a wolf, and should have had at least one sibling. For these reasons he was secretly called and oddity amongst the other children. And the same thing was called to his parents.

"Can I play?" The young pup asked.

The other kids looked at each other and an older boy said "Don't you have baby toys to play with?"

"But I'm five now." The pup protested.

"We aren't letting a baby join our game." An eight year old girl said, towering over the young puppy.

"Please, can I play with you?" The pup asked.

The older kids huddled together, muttering of what to do. Then after a minute, they turned and the older boy said "Ok, we'll let you play ball with us."

And then the puppy's face lit up. They all formed a circle and tossed the ball to each other. But the whole time they threw the play toy too hard at the puppy, making him fall to the snowy ground again and again. The other kids were secretly enjoying it, fooling around and such. Then the puppy tried his best to catch the ball, and he did. But just a few seconds later all of the ball's air blew out until it became a sack of its former self.

"What did you do?!" The older boy yelled.

The pup then realized his claws pierced holes in the ball when he caught it. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"That was our last ball!" The girl shouted.

"I-I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." The puppy apologized.

Then the group of older kids circled around the pup and the oldest boy said "Oh you'll be sorry."

Then some of the kids held the pup down while the other three punched and tormented the pup best they could. The little boy yelled for help, then his mother heard her son's pleas and went outside to see what was happening. Only a second later she rushed to stop the kids, even going so far as smacking the oldest boy in the face twice.

"Leave my son alone!" The mother wolf shouted. And all the kids ran off, knowing they were in trouble now.

"Mommy." The puppy said along with wimpering.

"It's ok, mommy's here now." She said as she wrapped her arms around her little boy.

"They were so mean, and I only wanted to play and." The puppy said before his mom comforted him.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, ok I'm here." The mother said as she rubbed his head and back to calm him.

The little boy cried into his mother's shoulder, and it pained her to see the little puppy she was blessed with in pain. She knew it was hard for him to make friends, being a social outcast for him being an only child. It was said that true wolf women are success from the clans they make, but this boy's mother only had him. However she brushed off those thoughts and got an idea to cheer her son up.

"Do you want a snack?" She asked.

The puppy nodded and she brought him in for his favorite.

"Here you go, veggie surprise." She said while handing the snack to her son.

Immediately the young boy's face lit up and begun eating his snack. He savored every bite and taste and said "Thank you mommy." With a smile as warm as the sun.

"You're welcome, my little Erdan." The mother replied, happy to see her son joyful again. And the mother played with her son for the rest of the afternoon, giving him company on lonely days.

((()-()))

As Erdan laid in his bed, he remembered all the nice things his birth parents did for him. And all the times they protected him from bullies who mocked him. Then Zhong came into the room, coming to see his son who was ill.

"Hi dad." Erdan said before coughing again.

"Erdan are you ok? How long have you been feeling like this? Did you take medicine yet?" ZHong frantically asked.

"Dad I'm fine. It's just a cold." Erdna replied. Although his throat felt scratchy and sore.

Then Shifu and Po came in the room as well. "What are you two doing here?" Erdan asked.

"Shu sent Fang to tell us you're no feeling well." Shifu explained.

"The second your dad heard you were ill he rushed down so fast he was gone in a second." Po said.

Erdan laughed a bit and said "Aw thanks dad."

"Well, I'm just glad it's nothing serious." Zhong said with relief.

Erdan smiled at seeing the lengths his foster father would go though for his son.

"Zhong, if you wish, you're allowed to stay with you son for the day." Shifu said to his one eyed student.

Zhong nodded and then Po asked "Can I stay with Erdan as well, master?"

But Shifu raised an eyebrow and said "But you have training and leaning to do, its your turn panda. Now come on."

But Po then put his paw to his forehead and said "Ooh, I think I'm coming down with something too."

But Shifu lightly slapped Po with his cane and said "Nice try panda, now come on!" and a disappointed panda walked back to the Jade Palace.

Erdan however found Po's little attempt funny, seeing a grown man having the brain of a child was funny in his mind.

"Dad." Erdan asked.

"Yeah?" Zhong replied.

"I think I'll take a nap." Erdan said.

"Ok, I'll stay with you a bit." Zhong replied.

Erdan then got comfy and snuggled in his sheets. Ad he tried to fall asleep, he thought about the lengths Zhong went though, and the boy remembered of his birth father, and memories of his past childhood came rushing back again.

((()-()))

Wolf men worked on logs and trees, acquiring the material needed for firewood, home repairs, and other needs for their village. These men were the providers of homes, while the village women were caretakers of children and the earth, a much more important and respected role in their community. One man took a lunch break from the work he had done for the morning. He sat on a log, reached into his bag and pulled out some fish caught at the stream earlier. He and the other men started a fire and cooked their catch, ever thankful for the gifts given to them by the Great Creator.

But as they were getting ready to chow down, a group of cubs of various ages came, eager to have lunch with their fathers. The men greeted and hugged their sons and daughters, a sight that was just as warm as the fire cooking the now nice smelling fish.

One young pup ran up to his father with a bright smile. "Daddy!"

"H-hey Erdan." The father said and picked up his son and held him. "Are you hungry?"

The young puppy, Erdan, then nodded and the father and son sat down on the log and ate, just like all the other fathers. Each family sat on a log, with all the pups taking up seats with their fathers, however the log of one father and son was almost empty, since that man had only one son.

"Here you go." The man said as he gave his little boy a piece of the fish.

But after a few minutes of eating, he noticed his son only ate his veggies. "What's wrong son?"

"I don't like fish." The puppy answered.

"C'mon, you need meat." The father said to his son.

Although he didn't like it, the little boy ate his meal. Unlike other wolves he didn't like eating somrthing that was once alive. After the lunch was done, all the kids went to the creak to wash up from eating the greasy meal. While the men talked.

"You know, there's something wrong with a boy if he don't want to eat meat." One man said to another.

"Maybe he's not right in the head or something." Another man said.

"You think he was dropped or something?" A third man commented.

Finally the father had enough and yelled "There's nothing wrong with my son."

"Are you sure? He's not like the other children." One of the fellow worker men asked.

Then the father punched the rude man in the face. "Say that to my son, and I'll make you regret it."

Before a fight could start the other fathers held the angry men back, keeping them from hurting each other more. The father got frustrated and walked off to find his little boy, who was sitting alone at the creak. The boy's father walked up and sat with his son.

Erdan was looking at his reflection in the water and asked "Why am I different?"

"What?" His daddy questioned.

"Daddy, why am I different from the other boys?" The little puppy asked.

The father thought about it for a moment and answered "That's just the way you were bone, it's who you are. But you know what?"

"What?" The pup asked.

"That's what your mom and me love about you, son, you perfect just the way you are." The father said.

"Really?" The boy replied.

"Really." The father said.

"Thanks dad." Erdan said with a smile that warmed his father's heart. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" The father questioned.

Then suddenly Erdan flick some water into his dad's face. "For that." And the kid giggled.

But then the father smiled and threw some water back, and the two played in the stream together. After a few minutes they returned and all the children went back to the village. Erdan gave a friendly wave to his father and the two went back to their daily lives.

((()-()))

Erdan remembered his birth father and the fun they had together. After Erdan woke up from his nap, Fang the little gray bunny came to visit his best friend, as did the two goat brothers Kenny and James. And their father, JImbo as well.

"Wow, you look terrible." Fang said, seeing his wolf friend ill and in bed.

"Is it that obvious?" Erdan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"We brought some soup from Mr. Ping's for you." Kenny said showing a bag of wooden tubs with the goose's famed noodle soup.

"Wait, does mister Ping know I'm sick?" Erdan asked urgently.

"Don't worry, your mom asked me to tell him the news and he gave you off time until you're better." JImbo explained.

It wasn't like himself for Mr. Ping to be so willing to let an employee have a day off. Maybe he's getting a little soft for the boy, Erdan thought.

After some talking, Jimbo wanted to learn more about Erdan's people and how they lived.

"So, what kind of beliefs did you're village have?" Jimbo asked.

"Well" Erdna said before coughing in the middle. "My parents, my birth parents, explained it to me like this."

((()-()))

The little puppy woke up from his bed, he then felt hungry and went looking for his parents. After a few minutes of searching in his wooden home, he found his parents in their room, they were sitting on their bed with their eyes closed.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." The young boy said in a cute childish voice.

"In a minute Erdan." The mother said.

"What are you doing?" The pup asked.

"Praying to the creator." The father said.

"Why?" The pup asked.

The two adults looked at each other, and then held their son to talk to him.

"Have we told you about The Great Creator?" The mother asked her son.

The child simply shook his head sideways.

"Well, he's this great being, who made everything in the world. Including us." The mother said.

"He made us?" The puppy asked.

"Yes." The father answered.

"Why?" Their son asked once again.

"Because he wanted to be loved, like how we love you Erdan. And praying in the morning is how we thank and love him." The father explained.

"What does he look like?" Erdan asked while on his father's lap.

"Well, we don't know what he looks like." The mother answered.

"What does he sound like?" Erdan asked.

"No one knows that either." The pup's father said.

"Then how do you know if he's real?" Erdna sked.

The two parents looked at each other, thinking of how to respond to their son's question?

"Well, that's what we believe in. That's what faith is; believing in something greater then yourself." The mother said.

After a minute of pause, the little boy asked "Does the Great Creator love me too?"

Both parents smiled and the father answered "He loves all people, especially puppies." He then tickled his son, and the little boy laughed.

Then his little stomach grumbled. And the family then made breakfast, beginning their start of a new day.

((()-()))

"Huh, so that's what your people believed in?" JImbo asked.

"Yep." Erdan replied.

"How come you have different beliefs then us, you grew up in China right?" The goat father asked.

"Well, I remember my parents saying that our village was a nomadic tribe once, traveling from place to place, looking for a place to settle down. I guess they brought their beliefs with them." Erdan answered.

Jimbo thought about it for a minute, clearly understanding that wolf culture was vastly different then his own.

Then Jimbo let Erdan take a nap. But as he was snoozing, Erdan relived a memory from his past in his dreams.

((()-()))

Dark storm clouds hovered over the mountains, sending lightning and thunder through the atmosphere. One large and loud thunder roared, and woke up the little puppy in a state of fear. He rose from his bed and heard loud bangs and lightning flash. He begun wimpering, and he ran to his parents room.

The mother was sleeping peacefully with her husband, but then they both were taken out of their slumber when a loud thunder sounded. Then their son came into the room.

With a fearful tone the little boy said "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared."

Seeing their little boy in such fear brought pain to the parents hearts. Then the mother asked "Do you want to stay with us?"

The puppy nodded and climbed onto the bed. His parents snuggled him in, with his mother to his left and his father at his right. More thunder sounded loudly, and immediately the five year old boy hid under the blanket. But the parents wrapped their arms around their son and comforted him.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok, we're here." The mother said.

"It's ok Erdan, we'll be with you all night." The father said.

Little Erdan then rose from the blanket and smiled. Then the two parents snuggled with their puppy. And then Erdan said "I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy."

"We love you two, Erdan." Both parents replied.

And with his parents cuddling him, the little puppy was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

((()-()))

Erdan woke up, returning to reality. He saw his family was in the room with him, and his foster mother Shu woke him.

"Good news Erdan, your looking better." Shu said.

"Really?" Erdan asked.

"Yep, you might be all better I a day or two." Zhong said.

"That's good." Erdan replied.

Soon he'll be able to return to his part time job, and his kung fu training. Not to mention once again being able to hang out with his friends, whether they're village kids or kung fu legends. But then Erdan got an idea, one to pass the time with his family until dinner.

"Hey, Is it alright if I share some stories with you two, about my birth parents?" Erdan asked, in a much clearer tone.

Zhong and Shu looked at each other and the one eyed wolf asked "Will you be alright with that?"

Erdan the smiled and answered 'Yeah, I'll be just fine." And the whole afternoon was spend with memories. Erdan sharing his love for his birth parents with his foster parents. Together they laughed and and enjoyed Erdan's stories of his puppyhood. All these stories didn't make Erdan sad, but instead happy and thankful for all the people he had, and does have that love him, the people who are his family.


	14. Episode 14: Of hunts & bounties

"_**War can make strange bed fellows."**_

**Episode 14: Of hunts & bounties**

The gentle waters lingered in the Tenshu river, on this calm afternoon a boat sailed into a port town. Once the ship docked and was tied to the harbor, passengers made their way off and into the town. Some of them simple folk coming to see family or friends, others arrived for business and to deliver messages. But one passenger was radically different then the others.

One of the crew fished up tying the ropes to the ship, ensuring it will remain here for its next voyage. Then he heard a deep voice from behind him.

"I have a question." The low voice asked.

The crewman looked back and saw a large bull, but he wasn't like the bulls in China. Instead of a large gut, this man was huge, both in figure and muscle with a large chest, strong arms and an overall ripped physique.

"I said I have a question." The bull said in annoyance.

"Uhh, what is it?" The pig crewman said, feeling intimidated by the man in front of him.

"Is this town to the Valley Peace?" The bull asked.

"Y-yeah, just head south." The man answered.

The bull then walked off, with a large sword on his back and a determined mindset.

((()-()))

"Five more laps!" Shifu ordred.

"Yes… master." Erdan replied, feeling exhausted from the drills his teachers was putting him through.

"Pick up your pace!" Shifu ordered.

Erdan groaned to himself before saying "Yes master."

For his entire training session the young wolf has been working out, strengthening his body for beter performance in his martial arts. But after an hour of drills the boy was becoming sick of this period of training. The muscles in his arms and legs ached and sweat poured down his forehead, creating a state of pain and tiredness.

Finally the youngest student reached his goal of fifty laps, each one more stress inducing on his inner body. He breathed hard, his lungs pushed his chest in and out, and upon finishing Erdan immediately laid down on the training ground's floor.

As he laid on the floor, Erdan looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds and a few small birds fly freely. And the cub wondered how great it is to go wherever, whenever you wanted. Then the smallest of the Furious Five jumped on Erdan's bare chest, checking on the youngest of the Jade Palace warriors.

"Hey, you ok kid?" The small bug asked with his face right by Erdan's snout.

Erdan huffed and breathed hard before replying "Ye-yeah… I'm… I'm fine."

The teen then got sat up as Mantis jumped onto the wolf boy's shoulder, then Shifu walked over and said "Well done Erdan."

The tired wolf then stood up (even if his legs said otherwise) and said "Thank you… master."

"Take a rest." Shifu said.

Then at that moment Erdan was more happy than ever, that right now all he wanted was a drink of water and a step seat to rest on. He grabbed a towel and washed the seat from his body, and let the warm spring sun shine on his face.

Shifu then ordered the other warriors to begin sparring and training, while Zhong sat next to Erdan for a chat with his boy.

"You ok son?" Zhong aksed.

"Yeah, I guess. My body feels awful." Erdan said while rubbing his arms and legs.

Zhong chuckled and replied "I know it's difficult, it sure wasn't easy for me when I trained in the guard years ago."

"Was it that bad?" Erdan questioned.

"Kid you got it easy. I had to make a hundred laps and press ups in a row, then run laps around the training ground fifty times, plus the combat training hurt like hell." Zhong explained before realizing his choice of words at the end. "Um, don't tell your mom I sweared, ok?"

"My snout is sealed." Erdan replied with a tired smile.

"Yeah well, those years were tough for me and all the other men born to be soldiers. But, all the sweat, all the pain, and all the struggle made me strong in the end. And it taught me discipline." The one eyed wolf told his son.

After his training concluded, Erdan was about to leave when Shifu stopped him.

"Erdan wait!" Shifu yelled.

"What master?" The boy replied.

"I have decided, that from now on you'll do a share of chores in the Palace." Shifu said.

"Ok." Erdan said back.

But Shifu then said "Right now."

"What?" Erdan asked.

"From now on, you'll do some cleaning in the palace every day, after every training period." The old red panda explained.

"But I'm tired." Erdan protested.

"You took a twenty minute break, you should have the energy." Shifu replied.

"That's not it. Today I had my part-time job, and then training, and-" However the boy was interrupted.

"Erdan, a little cleaning won't kill you, you'll get back home in time for dinner, now get to it!" Shifu ordered.

Erdan wanted to say something, but he remained obedient and did as his master ordered. For another hour Erdan cleaned and sorted the training area. Normally he'd be at home, relaxing while his mom finished her work in the pottery shop. But now the boy has to get some work done before he can go home. After he was finished he was excused. Then as he walked down the stone stairs, he mumbled ot himself about his day.

"Training, my job, archery practice, now this." Erdan mumbled. Then he was a small rock,a nd in a fit of rage grabbed it and threw it over the mountain side. Then proceeded to do the same with a few more stones. After his fit, Erdan looked up and saw the birds from earlier, flying high and free.

The young lupine sighed and said to himself "Why can't I be like them. Without all this training and jobs and stuff?"

Erdan then sighed once more and made his way back to his home.

((()-()))

Dark clouds floated in the pitch black sky as a wolf boy opened his eyes. He once again found himself in this dark world, these foreboding plains. The boy got up, and he walked through the black colored ground. Like before he found a large wolf creature, who said that he's nothing like a god or spirit. The boy looked up at the mysterious being before him, just standing there with his silhouetted body and glowing blank eyes.

The large wolf looked at the small creature and said "Why are you here?"

Erdan then replied "I don't know? Why do I always keep coming back here?"

"This is of your doing." The large wolf said.

"No it's not!" Erdan shouted. "If this was my doing, I never would have come back here in the first place!"

"Little creature you are a part of this plain, between everything, in the middle." The large wolf said.

"Screw that! I don't want to be here!" Erdan yelled back.

"You do not wish to leave your home?" The giant wolf asked.

"NO!" Erdan shouted.

"Why?" The dark furred one asked.

"Because of my family, my mom and my dad. And all my friends." Erdan protested.

"One day, whether soon or far, they will all be nothing but dust and bones." The one in the middle said.

"Well what would you know abou-" Erdan said before.

((()-()))

Erdan suddenly woke up with his bare furry chest breath rapidly, grasping air after such a strange dream, the latest of many for weeks. Erdan felt annoyed, for many nights the boy's sleep was plagued by bizarre visions, never granting him a completely peaceful slumber. The boy put his paw on his forehead and looked out his window, noticing that the sun hadn't risen yet.

Since it would only be an hour before morning light, Erdan decided to go have an early breakfast, and then afterwards do some meditation to clear his mind. The lupine teen got out of bed, put on a vest and bandana, then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. But as he walked in the ground level, he heard some noise from the other side of the building. Curiosity took over the boy's mind, and he went to investigate the strange sound.

In Shu's shop, three weasels were braking into the she wolf's savings one of the robbers successfully picked the lock and unveiled the stash of hard earned money.

"Score." One of the weasels muttered.

"Alright, put everything in, we don't have much time." The leader quietly said to his fellow bandits.

But as the three were stashing the cashed coins in their bags, the heard footsteps from behind them.

"What the!?" Erdan said in shock.

The three weasels looked back and saw a teenage wolf boy had entered the room. A moment of silence passed. Upon realizing that someone walked in on their little heist, the leader weasel grabbed something from his bag and threw it down, creating a puff of smoke. After a brief second, it settled and Erdan saw the three left. But he also noticed that all the money in his mother's safe box was gone. So Erdan grabbed his backpack, his bow and arrows and gave chase, hoping the bandits didn't get too far.

((()-()))

A large and muscular bull sat at the table that suited his liking, a spot that was nice and away from the center of attention. As he waited for his drink to come, he looked and observed the low lives of this country called China. Among the tables and bars of this low establishment, many of the country's hardest of crooks visited, whether for a few drinks, to catch up on comrades, conduct dirty dealings, or look for work in what some folks would call; the tough muscle department. Crooks and mercs of all kinds were seated and drinking. Bison grunts, fox gangs, gorilla mercenaries, and all other kinds of scum.

Finally the boar waiter brought the foreigner his drink. And after tasting the alcohol's flavor, he decided he enjoyed the wines of his home land better. Then the doors of the bar opened, and in came three weasels. Everyone looked at the new arrivals, and after scoping them out visually went back to their business. The three weasels then walked up to the bar tender and whispered into his ear.

After a few moments the boar bar tender said "He's in one of the private rooms."

And the weasels walked over and made their way to conduct their meeting. But the bull with the large sword on his back watched the three small bandits closely, paying attention to which room they went into. After a few minutes, the doors opened again. This time a wolf entered the bar, but everyone noticed that the lupine was a teenager, barely an adult. Erdan tracked the robber's sent for a whole hour, and it led him to this place.

The boy felt the weight of a dozen pairs of eyes, as everyone in the drinking place looked at the kid. Erdan walked forward, trying his best to not look scared. He turned his head to his left and saw some gorillas, large and incredibly muscular. To his right he saw leopards playing a knife game with their paws. Erdan then swallowed his fear the best he could, and proceeded to talk with the bar tender to get some information on his hunt.

The boar scrubbing cups saw a young wolf walk up to him, he asked "Are you lost or something?"

"No I'm not lost-" Erdan answered before the man interrupted.

"Well scram! This isn't a place for you, kid." The boar said, turning his head to face Erdan, who noticed the eye patch on the bar tender's right eye. The bull watched all this as it transpired. "If I were you, I'd get the out of here before you get a few broken bones."

Erdan then looked at the man and asked "I'm searching for a small gang of weasels. They stole from my family earlier this morning. I tracked them here. Have you seen them?"

The bar tender crossed his arms and said "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erdan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It means get lost!" The one eyed boar said back.

Erdan was getting frustrated. He sniffed the desk and floor a bit, which certainly earned him some watchful eyes among the hardened crooks. Then the lupine got up, stared the at the bar tender and said "Their here, I smell them."

The bar boar stayed quiet. Then Erdan asked "Where are they?"

Then the boar turned around and said "I gave you a warning. Now you're either brave, or idiotic."

He then called a gorilla merc to come over, then Erdan looked back and was faced with a massive hulking brute. The ape only wore an armored kilt and bindings on his wrists and feet, showing his large muscles. He was the kind of fighter who always stayed bare topped, always showing his strong pectorals with their nipples, abs and trunk like arms. The kind of warrior who valued physical strength above everything else. The massive ape cracked his knuckles and Erdan now realized the trouble he got himself into… again.

"Make him learn a lesson, then get rid of him." The bar tender ordered.

The gorilla then got ready to pound the boy. But then Erdan pulled out his bow and arrows, immediately aiming and his bigger, stronger opponent. Everyone in the building took notice and drew out their weapons. Knives, swords, and weapons of other sorts were pulled out and pointed at Erdan.

The cub became nervous, wishing he had his dad or his friends with him right now. Then the bull got up, walked over and snatched Erdan up from behind. As the boy struggled in the brute's arms, the bull whispered into the wolf's ear "If you wana live, follow me lead. Got it?"

Erdan didn't really have a choice, so he nodded. The bull was carrying Erdan with one of his muscular arms, looked at the bar tender and said "I'll take care of him." Then handed some coins on the desk and said "Here's for my drink, and a little more for us to forget about this."

The bar tender then accepted the money and the bull carried Erdan out of the bar. Once they were outside, Erdan was let go and set back on the ground.

"Kid, just what were you thinking?" The bull asked.

As Erdan brushed himself off he replied "I was trying to get my mother's money back."

"Kid, a few pocket coins aren't worth getting killed for." The bull said back.

"It's not some couple yen, it's my mother's earnings. I caught three weasels braking into my Mom's shop." Erdan explained.

"You welcome, by the way…" The bull said.

The lupine boy then realized that this guy saved his skin, and he didn't show and gratitude. "Oh, sorry. Thank you for saving me, I'm Erdan."

"Ahh it wasn't a big deal. I'm Taurus." The bull replied.

Erdan shook with the man and studied his attire. The bull wore armor on his right shoulder and upper arm. A strap wrapped around his torso to hold a big sheaf that carried his large sword. The bull was bare chested, possessing mighty pecs and abs, as well as well built arms and legs. He wore a strange armored kilt, and steel cuffs on his wrists. He also didn't look like the other bulls or bisons in China. His accent was different too.

"Well, keep out of trouble kid." Taurus said before leaving.

"Yeah, sure." Erdan replied.

Then the boy ran to the bar again, but this time he walked around the outside of the bar, searching for a back door. Then as he located what he was searching for, he saw the door open and then hid behind some old crates.

Three weasels along with a fourth one came out talking. "With the cash we got from that pottery shop, we'll have enough to get out of this country."

Erdan then tried to climb the crates to get a better view. But then he put too much weight on one side and went tumbling down. All four weasels became alert upon seeing someone listen in on them.

"You!?" One of the weasels said urgently.

"You're not getting away from me!" Erdan said.

"Run!" The head weasel yelled.

Then all four bandits made a mad dash followed by Erdan.

((()-()))

Taurus searched around the small town, keeping an eye out for his bounty, wherever its hiding. Then the bull's ears detected the sound of ruckus nearby. So he ran out to the street and saw four weasels being chased by that wolf kid, Erdan. But the bull recognized the lead weasel and gave chase as well.

Erdan ran after the thieves, dodging object they threw back at him, evading market stands, dashing down the street to catch and get back his foster mother's money.

"Who is this kid?" The head weasel asked while running on all fours.

"Some boy who caught us robbing his family business." Another weasel answered.

The head thief looked back and saw Erdan rushing and gaining up to the four. Then he ordered them to split up. Erdan kept his focus on the bandit with the money pouch. The wolf boy ran through the alley the weasel ran in and tried to follow. Although Erdan tried his best, the weasel was much faster and sly, Erdan began to worry if he'll get away. But from around the corner, Taurus came out from around the corner. The weasel had just a second to think before he was grabbed by the large bull, then pinned to the ground.

"Hey let me go!" The weasel shouted.

"I don't think so, now tell me whe-" Taurus said before Erdan came running up to them.

Immediately the two noticed each other and both simultaneously said "YOU!?"

"I thought I told you to go home!" Taurus said.

"I will in a second." Erdan said before grabbing the money pouch from the weasel's belt.

Taurus then turned the weasel around and held his arms as he tied his wrists.

But then Erdan said "What the?" As he opened the pouch to find not his mother's money, but instead found gold and silver rings. "Where's my mom's money?"

"I aint telling telling some brat, or a muscle headed lug head." The weasel snarked back.

Taurus then looked at Erdan, then the weasel, and he got an idea. He pick up the thief and said "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" The weasel questioned.

"Yeah, you take me to your gang." Taurus said.

"And what do I get?" The rodent asked.

Taurus then pulled out a dagger, pointed it to the weasel's throat and answered "Your life."

"AHhh, ok ok, I'll take you, just please don't kill me, please!" The rodent pleaded.

"Good mouse." Taurus replied.

"Mouse?" The weasel said, feeling puzzled.

But just as the bull was about to leave, Erdan loudly said "Hey, I'm coming too."

"Kid what's with you today?" Taurus asked.

"Those weasels stole from my mom's shop, and I'm gonna get that money back." Erdan explained.

Taurus examined the boy, who looked a bit stronger and more fit then an average teen. And he even had a bow and arrows, but the question was, can he use them?

"I know that look in your eye. I can't stop you can I?" Taurus asked.

"No, I'm going no matter what." Erdan said with determination.

"Can you even work that bow?" The bull asked.

Erdan then pulled out his weapon, drew and arrow, and hit a bottle on a far away crate, striking it in it's center. Erdan decided to answer with action instead of words.

Taurus looked back at the boy and said "Alright, just don't get in my way."

Erdan simply nodded and the three walked off.

Whlie walking through the town, Erdan wanted to asked the bull some questions.

"So, why are you after this bandit gang?" The boy asked.

"Money." Taurus smply answered.

"Money?" Erdan pondered out loud.

"Yeah, I'm a bounty hunter." The bull replied.

"So you like, hunt down criminals and get pain for it?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah." The bull answered. "I've traveled across many lands, always going from one place to another looking for my kind of work."

Erdan then got interested in his new ally and asked "Where are you from?"

"A country called Grease." Taurus answered.

"What's it like?" Erdan asked.

"Well, the food and wine is ok. However the gods there are a real mess." Taurus explained, bringing back memories of his home country.

"Why?" Erdan questioned.

"They only care about themselves, whenever they're not sleeping with each other, they're wagging wars and power struggles against each other, and people always get caught in the middle." The greek minotaur explained.

"Sounds like a pretty bad place." Erdan commented.

"Well at the very least, the woman in Grease a very good." Taurus said with a smirk.

"Are they really kind and generous?" Erdan asked.

Taurus paused a moment, realizing what the kid meant and said "Ye-yeah that… that's why."

Although he was getting a bit annoyed by the boy's questions, he was starting to gain a liking to the kid.

After awhile they reached a river port where small boats docked and set out for small journeys. Taurus then held the weasel and asked "Is this it?"

"Ye-yeah that's where they are." The weasel answered.

Taurus examined the small ship, thinking of how to go about this.

Erdan though was thinking as well. "I think I got an idea."

"Really, do you?" Taurus asked.

"Yeah, and it's more of a plan." Erdan replied with a sly smile.

((()-()))

The three weasels were sitting in the corner of the lower deck, amongst other crooks and shady types wanting to flee town.

"What do we do about our comrade?" One weasel asked the leader.

"Forget him, we're almost home free." The head rodent said.

But then the other weasel walked in, with the others baffled by his return. But a large minotaur was with him.

As they both sat down, the head weasel asked "Who's this guy?"

"H-he's… a… body guard… i-" The weasel nervously said. Then Taurus put the dagger by the rodent's back and he continued "A body guard I hired."

"We don't need a body guard. Where'd you find this guy?" The lead weasel questioned.

"Umm… I uhh…" The rodent tried to say.

One of the rodents looked closely and said "Hey, I've seen you before."

"I get a around often." Taurus replied.

"I've seen you this morning, at the bar." One of the rodents said.

Meanwhile, a hooded figure walked around the lower deck, locking up the exits, but then he walked over to the other side of the room, and one of the rodents saw a bushy gray tail sticking out. He then raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to trip the hooded figure.

"Hey, it's that wolf kid!" the weasel yelled.

Then the other rodent thief splashed his drink in Taurus' eyes, freeing his fellow bandit who shouted "He's a bounty hunter, kill him!"

Then every scumbag, crook, and low life got up and got ready for a fight. Taurus cleaned out his eyes with a cup of water in time to dodge an incoming punch. A pig goon tried to take a jab at the minotaur, but due to his strength and skill as a fighter, he dealt with the wine quickly. Then some bison attacked the Greek bull, so he pulled out his large blade and engaged in steel combat. Meanwhile, Erdan was busy with his own fights. However simple goats and pigs were no match for a young wolf archer. With some swings, kicks and blows Erdan fought off his attackers. But then the door opened up and in came a large gorilla.

"Oh, great, it's you again." Erdan said sarcastingly.

"Time for that lesson you needed." The gorilla said while getting ready for a brawl.

Erdan picked up a chair and tried to bash it on the gorilla's legs, in an attempt to trip him. But the ape's legs were just as strong as his torso. He then grabbed the boy and threw him upward, sending Erdan up on the higher deck and outside. Erdan flew up and landed on the deck of the ship. Feeling soreness on his arm and shoulders, Erdan got up only for the gorilla to jump up and knock him back down from the massive ape's shockwave. The gorilla walked up to the boy while pounding his large fists together.

Erdan searched around, and saw some crate hoisted up by the mast. Then the lupine saw the chance he needed. Erdan took out his bow and arrows, pointed upward and let the arrow loose.

The gorilla chuckled a bit and said 'You missed."

But Erdan had a sly grin and replied "Did I?"

Then a snap of rope could be heard, and then the gorilla looked up before the hoisted crates slammed down on top of him. As dusk settled Erdan saw the ape laying on the deck, under a pile of wood and supplies. The hulking ape then passed out, form taking such a hit on his thick head.

Erdan then got up and said to his fallen opponent "And that's my lesson to you; You mess with the wolf, you get the fangs."

Erdan then made his way back below deck. "Hey, Taurus, you o..k." Erdan asked before seeing all the cooks laying on the ground defeated. And Taurus holding all four weasels tied up and in his arm.

"I'm fine kid, what about you?" The Greek bull asked.

"I'm fine, just a regular day for me." Erdan answered with a smile, followed by a small smirk by his bull ally.

Erdan then walked up to the knocked out weasels and found the money pouch that had his mother's earnings. "Finally." Erdan muttered to himself.

((()-()))

After the fights ended, Erdan and Taurus got off the ship and onto the river docks. With his hunt finished, Taurus decided to board another boat to meet up and collect his bounty, while Erdan plans to return to his home.

As they both sat on benches, with the tied up, unconscious weasels next to them, Erdan asked his Greek friend "So, this is what life as a bounty hunter is like, huh?"

Taurus looked at his young ally and replied "Yeah, pretty much. It's not the most respected job, but it pays for food and beds in inns."

"Would you ever want to do something else with your life?" Erdan asked.

"I was raised as a warrior, fought as a soldier, and I live as a hunter. It's what I'm good at, so I guess that's what my life will be. Plus, as long as there are people in this world, I'lll never run out of work."

Erdan just sat there thinking, then Taurus asked "Hey kid."

"Yeah?" Erdan said in response.

"You're pretty good for your age, and you make good company." Taurus complimented.

"Thanks, you're a cool guy too."

"So, you wanna join me?" Taurus asked,

"What?!" The lupine questioned.

"Join me, as a bounty hunter sidekick or something. I mean you're pretty skilled for your age. And you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Life on the road gets kinda lonely, plus you can see all kinds of places. So what do you say?" Taurus explained.

Erdan thought about it for a minute, and answered "It's a nice offer, but I belong at home, with my mom and dad, and all my friends. I've gone through so much to get a happy life, and I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Taurus sighed and said "Well, had to try, right?"

Erdan chuckled and replied I guess."

Taurus then stood up and said "Well, it was fun kid, here."

He handed Erdan a small pouch of coins and the lupine asked "What's this for?"

"You're cut. You helped catch these guys, so you get a share of the profit." The Greek minotaur said with a smile.

"Thanks. And thanks for the help." Erdan said.

"Hey, it's no problem." Taurus replied.

"I need to get get back home, my parents are probably worried sick about me." Erdan said.

"Well, till we meet again, China wolf." Taurus said while putting his hoof out.

"Some here, Greek bull." Erdan replied as he shook with his friend.

And afterwards, Erdan and Taurus went their separate ways. Erdan returned to the Valley, and Taurus went to collect his bounty.

((()-()))

It was sunset, and Shu paced back and forth, waiting for his friends to return with her son. Zhong came back from the search with his son. Upon seeing her family back Shu ran up and hugged her boy.

"Oh Erdan your ok." Shu said greatfuly. "Where have you been!?" Shu said sternly.

"I'm ok mom, I went to get this for you." Erdan said as he handed his mother the money pouch.

Shu recognized it and said "Thiese are my earnings from yesterday. How did you?"

"It's a long story mom." Erdan answered.

"A pretty exciting one too." Zhong said, now calmed down instead of worrying his head off.

"Well, come in and we'll have dinner." Shu said now relived.

As they went in, ZHong asked his son "So, how was life without training or responsibilities?"

Erdan thought for a moment and answered "Well, adventurous. But there were no goofy pandas, or trigger happy bunnies, so yeah, it's good to be home."

And with that, the wolf family went in to enjoy the rest of their weekend together.

((()-()))

A tired and annoyed fox walked down the street of the seaside city of Ocean Paw. Earlier that night he got beaten by thugs bikers in a bar, and now was exhausted beyond belief. Now he needed a place to sleep. Then he saw a couple unlock their vacation home, one of many the city is known for. Before they knew it the couple saw a bright green light and blacked out. Then the fox went inside, slumped down on the master bed and went right to sleep. Ever since arriving his this weird future, his life has been nothing but crap, similar to his old life in ancient China. No matter what he got the worst end, and he wondered if things will ever get better for him.

But as he slept, the necklace on the bedside desk opened. And out came a small inky substance. It slithered its way up the bed, and then quickly made its way into the fox's nose. He suddenly woke up, but didn't feel or see anything strange, so he went back to sleep. At least the beds in the future were much more comfy, better than the one those goats in black gave him. But the black inky substance stayed in his head, waiting for the right moment, in its next vessel.


	15. Episode 15: Store wars

"_**A good neighbor can make a difference in the quality of life."**_

**Episode 15: Store wars**

A bubble of light appeared in the transporting hub. Then a leopard in a suit emerged from the flash and entered the building. As he returned to the agency's place of residence, he saw various workers and fellow agents move around the room, weather to report for duty or leave for time off.

As the leopard man walked down the hall in front of him, a rabbit woman in a tux walked up to him and said "Agent Wilson, the Commander wishes you to meet her in her office."

"Alright, just let me-" Wilson responded before being interrupted.

"She wants you right now." The rabbit sternly said.

Wilson nodded and walked to and elevator that would take him to the upper floor he needed.

After riding the vertical shaft Wilson approached the entrance to an office. Beside the door was a machine built for security purposes. The leopard held his head closely to the machine, and it scanned his eyes to verify if the agent in front had clearance to enter the office. When the machine recognized the individual's eyes the sliding doors opened and Wilson entered.

The office was nicely made, with chairs of wood and cotton, a couple small plants in vases, and in the middle, a desk with chairs. Sitting in a work chair was the commander, wearing a light gray suit and checking information on her desk computer.

The Commander noticed the agent she wanted to talk to entered the room, and she said "Agent Wilson, take a seat."

The leopard man did so, and the Commander closed he computer to talk face to face.

Feeling a little nervous, Wilson started the conversation with "C-commander, is this about my latest mission?"

"Yes, William it is." The woman answered.

"When will I be disband then?" The leopard asked with his head down.

"You won't be disbanded, not yet." The commander surprisingly said.

Shocked, Wilson looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

The commander stood up, walked over to a window that oversaw a giant city. "You remember that boy from ancient China, right?"

"Yes." William answered.

"And his name was… Erdan, correct?" The commander questioned.

"Yes." William simple responded.

The commander paused a moment and then changed the topic. "Do you remember what happened just a few months ago, at the C.O.V.E?"

"Yes, they had a containment breach, and one of their S.P.C's got out, and made its way onto a time jumper. What about it?" Wilson questioned.

"William, I've never liked your… reckless methods, but it seems that today, your habits may have turned the tables in our favor." The commander explained.

"What do you mean?" The agent asked.

"That boy, Erdan. He may be the answer we've needed." The woman said.

"How so?" William asked.

"Report to the briefing room in two hours, then I'll explain the situation to everyone." The commander ordered.

Wilson gave and understanding head nod and proceeded to leave the room. But before he could, the Commander said "Wilson, this is will be a mission of level 9 class. We must proceed with extreme caution."

"Understood commander." William responded before leaving the room.

The woman then just looked out her window thinking. In the next twenty four hours, the fate of this bright and prosperous future will be the hands of not just them, but of an unlikely alley from the ancient past.

((()-()))

Noodles boiled in a hot pot, then a young wolf took a serving spoon and used it to create a culinary masterpiece. A soup that tasted like it was blessed by the gods, rich in flavor and form. Erdan then took the broth filled food and placed it will some others of its kind on a tray, then the teen went out and presented the customer's orders. One by one the citizens of the Valley of Peace were served their lunch, relaxing and enjoying a warm and nicely cook meal.

"Erdan, we have more customers!" Shouted Mr. Ping from the kitchen, seeing more people arrive.

"I'm on it." Erdan replied back.

As the boy arrived at the newly seated table, Erdan noticed some familiar faces had joined them.

"Jimbo." Erdan greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello Erdan." The goat father warmly said back.

"Hey dude, what up?" Kenny, Jimbo's son greeted.

"How's it going Erdan?" James, JImbo's other son asked.

"I'm doing good, how about you guys?" Erdan asked.

Jimbo sighed, and said "Well, not so good."

"Oh, what happened?" Erdan asked with a worried tone.

"Well, let's just say that we're having some, trouble will money, and well, I may not have much left to keep us sufficient." Jimbo explained with in a shameful tone.

"What? You never told us that?" Kenny said in shock.

"Is it true?" James asked.

Jimbo just nodded his head and replied "Yes, so this might be the last time we came eat here in a long while. So enjoy every second of it boys."

After taking their orders, Erdan went and prepared their soups.

"Mr. Ping?" Erdan asked while coming into the kitchen.

"What is it Erdan?" The goose asked while copping vegetables.

"Let's make Jimbo and his son's soup extra special." Erdan said while preparing to cook again.

"Why?" Ping asked.

"Well, they told me they're going to be going through some hard times, so this might be the last time they can eat here." Erdan explained

"Well then let's make their soup special. Jimbo has always been one of my most loyal and longest customers, so let's get to it." Ping said, which made Erdan smile a bit.

While the goose and wolf teen were cooking, Jimbo's sons were feeling worried about what will happen?

"Dad, are we gonna be ok?" James asked.

Jimbo did his best to look hopeful and replied "Yes, we'll be just fine. Let's enjoy this lunch and forget all that for now."

His sons agreed and after five minutes their orders arrived. The soups seemed to taste extremely fine today, and Jimbo smiled as he saw his boy's faces upon tasting their meals. But for the whole lunch, the goat father's mind was plagued by worry and fear for the near future.

Erdan noticed this and put his paw on the father's shoulder before saying "You know, If you're having trouble, maybe you could try a different line of work? Just saying."

The middle aged goat smiled, thanking Erdan for his support. As Jimbo ate his food, he noticed how Mr. Ping was very successful with his noodle shop. And then an idea popped in the goat's mind, and idea that could help him and his family greatly.

((()-()))

**One week later**

((()-()))

Erdan exited his home with a fresh feeling face and a satisfied belly. After a delish breakfast made by his foster mother, Erdan ran off down the street for his part-time job. Like every weekday he passed by villagers and the market, always greeted by smiles and waves from his fellow peace loving people. But today something was different. As the teen reached the noodle shop, he noticed another store opened just across the street.

Curious, Erdan desided to take a quick look. When he approached the store, he saw an area filled with tables and chairs. As well as a sign that said "The Dumpling Hut". Erdan looked around a bit and found Jimbo working in the store.

Jimbo turned around and saw that the young wolf joined him. "Oh, Erdan you startled me."

"Sorry. Jimbo what is this place? I've never seen it." Erdan asked.

"That's because its brand new." Jimbo answered.

"Really?" Erdan asked.

"Yep, you're looking at the owner of the newest Valley of Peace restaurant, The Dunpling Hut." Jimbo proudly said.

"Wow. So I take it you found a new line of work?" Erdan asked while looking around the new place.

"Yeah, I kinda did. I took my life savings, bought this old place, and with the help of my boys and a few other friends, I've turned it around." Jimbo explained.

"What about your sons? What do they think about it?" Erdan asked.

"They're fine with it. And They're also helping out from now on." Jimbo said. "I hope this really keeps us going."

Erdan placed his paw on the man's shoulder and said "Well, I hope you'll become very successful." And Jimbo smiled upon hearing that.

Erdan then returned to Ping's, but when he entered the kitchen, his boss came to him with a cross face and said "Erdan what were you doing!?"

"What do you mean Mr. Ping?" Erdan questioned.

"That!" The goose said as he pointed his feathery finger across the street.

"Jimbo's new restaurant?" Erdan questioned with a puzzled tone.

"Jimbo is running it!?" Ping said with shock.

"Yeah, I just had a talk with him about it a few minutes ago." Erdan inclined.

'That traitor!" Mr. Ping shouted.

"T-traitor?" Erdan questioned.

"Yes. He used to be one of my best customers, but now he's started his own food shop and is gonna steal all my customers!" Mr. Ping said in both worry and fear.

"Oh come on Mr. Ping, Jimbo wouldn't do that." Erdan replied.

"He's gonna take away all my supporters, and I'm gonna go out of business." Mr. Ping shouted.

"Come on, everybody loves your soups, you won't be going out of business any time soon." Erdan said trying to reassure his boss.

"I don't know Erdan.: The goose said as he stared at his new competitor. Then he turned around and said "Come on Erdan, get to work!" And the two started the work day.

Despite Erdan's attempts of reassurance, Ping's noodle barely had any customers. Everybody went to the new Dumpling Hut for lunch. Leaving a sour taste in Mr. Ping's lunch. Erdan decided to pay a visit and try Jimbo's food, despite Mr. Ping protesting otherwise.

As Erdan walked across the street he saw that the Dumpling Hut was now a full house. With people from all over the village enjoying the food. As Erdan walked toward the front counter, he heard the opinions and voices of the customers.

"I'm glad we have a new restaurant, finally some place different then Ping's." A duck woman said to her friends.

"Howard, this food is delish. Reminds me of when my mother cooked for me years ago." Mrs Yung, a nice goat woman said to her husband.

"This is so good, why hasn't this place been here sooner?" A pig man complemented.

Erdan approached the front desk and saw Jimbo writing down orders while his sons waited tables and helped cook.

The goat father saw his lupine friend and said "Hey Erdan."

"Hi Jimbo, I see business is booming for you." Erdan said looking at all the people eating nearby.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd get this popular so fast." Jimbo replied as he passed an order to a cook he hired.

"How's your food?" Erdan asked.

Jimbo then picked up a sample tray and said "Try it."

Erdan then took a dumpling and ate it, feeling its shape and flavor in his mouth. He finished, swallowed and said "Wow, that's really good."

"It's from one of my wife's recipes…" Jimbo said before taking a minute to think of his deceased love.

Seeing his face and mood change, Erdan tried to change the topic and keep Jimbo's mind from grim memories. "So, what do Kenny and James think about this change?"

"It's hard is what it is." A voice from behind answered.

Erdan turned and saw James, one of the goat boys, who was wearing a hat and apron, as well as serving food and water.

"Dad, how long do we have to do this?" James asked.

"I don't' know, right now this may be our best shot at keeping our home here in the Valley. Now you've got orders to serve, get to it." Jimbo said back.

James grumbled and did as his father ordered. The father then looked back at Erdan and said "It's not very easy for my boys, what with their lives changing so quickly." Erdan nodded in silent and then Jimbo got an idea. "Hey Erdan, can you talk with Kenny and James, to help them with adjusting to all this?"

"I can, but I don't know if it will change their minds instantly." Erdan replied.

"Just be a good friend to them, tell them how you adjusted to change so much." Jimbo commented.

Afterwards Erdan went out back where Jimbo's boys were having their break. The two young goats were sitting at a table with their own lunches. They saw that Erdan came to join them and they scooted over and gave their friend a seat.

"Hey." Erdan greeted.

"Hey" Kenny simply replied.

"How are you guys doing?" Erdan asked.

"I don't know." James answered.

"If you guys need someone to talk to, someone that's not your dad, I'm here." Erdan said.

After a minute, the two brothers looked at each other and silently made an agreement. "Our dad is making us work in his new restaurant. I'm beginning to hate it." James explained.

"Because he's making you two work?" Erdan asked.

"I don't know, it's just all, so… sudden." Kenny said.

Erdan thought about it for a minute and then said "Yeah, change can be pretty hard."

"It's just that, we knew what our lives were and now it's all jumbled and different now, I hate it." James commented.

"Well, you guys have it pretty good, I mean, not much has changed for you has it?" Erdan pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"You guys still have your home, your neighbors, your friends, and your dad. When I left Gongmen, after Shen was defeated, I had nothing. I was all alone." Erdan said while his goat friends listened as he continued. "My life changed so much just a couple years ago. All o my own I had to learn to take care of myself, cook in the wild for myself, travel and track, hold jobs to earn more money. Sometimes I had to dig through garbage for my dinner, and I spent a week alone on a snowy mountain."

Kenny and James could only stay silent at what they heard. Sure they knew Erdan had went thought soo much after becoming a preteen orphan, but they never really realized the weight of it until now.

"Trust me, you guys got it really good." Erdan said before leaving for his job.

The goat brothers just stared at each other, and suddenly they got a new perspective on their family's current situation, then returned for their jobs.

((()-()))

The sun begun to set in west, beginning the period of rest called dusk. When many shops and stores close for the day and safely put their earnings away. Jimbo's Dumpling Hut on its first day made a good profit, while Ping's noodle shop barely had any customers. The middle age goose looked at the bag of today's earnings. While there were some profit, it dwarfed compared to how the Dumpling Hut turned out.

Then something inside Mr. Ping just snapped. And then the goose marched over across the street to have a talk with the traitor.

Jimbo finished counting his first day earnings, seeing he had more than he ever expected. But as he closed up his new business, he saw Mr. Ping walked up to him.

"Hey ," Jimbo greeted with a tired voice.

"Don't hey me traitor." Mr Ping said back.

"Excuse me?" Jimbo questioned, half believing what he just heard.

"This valley isn't big enough for the two of us." The goose rudely said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jimbo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means; take your Dumpling Hut somewhere else, you'll drive me out of business." Ping shouted.

"And what makes you think that will happen?" The goat said back.

"Today was just a prelude, and before you know it, you'll be riding in riches while I'll be a failure." Ping answered.

"You still have loyal supporters!" Jimbo said back.

"For now, so get out of my area before you drive me out of business." Ping shouted.

JImbo couldn't believe what he just heard, and whom he heard it from. The goat got angry and verbally fought back. "I can't believe this. I'm here, struggling to keep my home, to keep my boys healthy and happy, and you tell me to just quit it?!"

Mr. Ping just stayed quiet as his face changed while Jimbo continued. "Ever since my wife died three years ago, I've been struggling for my sons. Now I may have a second chance at success for my family. And you want me to just leave?!"

The goose then felt a regretful felling inside as the goat finished his comeback. "I supported you when you struggled. I thought being a good neighbor you are, you'd do the same for me."

And the goat father walked off to home, while Ping just stood there. A few minutes ago he was focused on protecting his business, but now it seemed like none of it mattered to him.

((()-()))

The following night, Mr. Ping just sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep, not while his mind and heart was filled with regret. He looked at a painting of his father, who always told him that financial success was of upmost importance. But now the goose was having second thoughts. Ping held the bag that had his earnings from today, and couldn't stand to look at it anymore. So he threw the money bag across the room, and held his feathery hands on his face in shame.

Meanwhile, Jimbo placed the bags of money he earned from his first day of business. After thinking a bit, he decided to see his sons before they hit the hay for the night. The father walked into his son's room, leaving the door slid open. They were both talking when their dad came in.

"Hey boys." Jimbo greeted.

"Hi dad." Kenny replied while James did the same.

"Do… do you two want to tell me anything, about all this?" Jimbo asked.

The two boys stayed silent for a moment, than James spoke first. "We've been talking and thinking, and… we thinking it would be ok if we worked in your new restaurant."

"Are you sure? Maybe after a little bit, I might be able to hire some workers." Jimbo said.

Then Kenny took his turn to speak."Dad, we know of the trouble you've been going through now. And, since you do so much for us, we think that now it's our turn to sacrifice for you."

"Are you boys sure about this?" Jimbo asked.

"We're sure." The two boys said.

Jimbo then hugged his sons, wrapping them both In his arms. He was proud to have such considerate boys, and this was a sight that their mother would smile at, wherever she's at now.

((()-()))

Erdan reached Mr. Ping's once again, ready for another morning of part-time work. But as he entered the kitchen, he didn't find Mr. Ping anywhere. So he looked around the goose's home, and found him in his bed room, sitting in a chair and looking out a window at the Dumpling Hut.

"Erdan entered and asked "Mr. Ping, are you ok?"

The goose just stay silent before saying "I'm a terrible person."

Erdan, in a curious and concerned tone asked "What makes you say that?"

"I called Jimbo a traitor. But the only traitor is me, for not helping him when he needs it. I only looked out for myself." The goose explained.

Erdan could piece together what happened. So he sat next to Ping, and said "You know, we always make mistakes or regretful actions. But from I learned when I first reunited with Zhong, is that we can always ask for forgiveness. No matter how hurtful our words were."

Mr. Ping thought about it for a minute, then got up and said "You can have the day off Erdan, I won't be opening the noodle shop today." Then walked down stairs and across the street.

Jimbo was getting ready for a second day of work, then he saw Mr. Ping approach. When the goose reached the front desk, Jimbo said "And what are you doing here?"

Ping became nervous as he said "I…um, I want to apologize for yesterday. I… I'm s-sorry."

Jimbo couldn't stay mad and said "Accepted."

Mr. Ping looked at the place close up for once and said "You know, this isn't a bad set up."

"You really think so?" Jimbo asked.

"It really isn't bad. But if you're going to run a restaurant, there are things you'll need to know." Ping said while scanning his eyes on Jimbo's establishment.

"I'm willing to learn?" The goat asked.

"Well first you need to have proper routes and space for your waiters and-" Mr. Ping explained. For the whole day he oversaw Jimbo's new business, giving advice and pointers, rekindling the neighborly friendship between the two. All while Erdan looked from across the street and smiled, happy to see Jimbo embark on a bright future, and having a seasoned pro to help him and his family along.

((()-()))

In Ocean paw high school, some students were getting ready to move some things from the tech lab. As one kid moved a crate, he set it down by a table next to an open window, and the pushed a few object outside. One being a strange watch. As it fell down his rolled onto the sidewalk and right in front of a wandering fox. Curious he picked it up and opened it. There were screens that lit up on the watch's insides, and the fox closed it, but when he did, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. The fox took a moment to breath and think, he didn't know what happened?

Then he heard a familiar sound and when he turned the corner, he saw himself! When he was picked dn beaten by those bikers. He realized he time traveled!

After a five minutes of thinking, he realized something; All of this was caused by that one heist gone wrong. Back when he and that idiotic boar tried to steal from the Jade Palace. But the fox knew that in this time those artifacts are priceless, worth much more than in the past.

The fox saw the bikers, and then looked at the necklace he got from that goat cult.

He remembered the artifacts, and then looked at the time device.

And then a thoughts came into his head… and he smirked.


	16. Episode 16: The time heist

**Episode 16: The time heist**

"_**True friends always show their love. What are they for if not to share troubles?"**_

In a dark alleyway, behind an old apartment complex, a large group of bikers assembled. These hardy men were drifters, strong, fierce and intimidating. But for all their menacing appearance and muscle, they fell victim to a small, slender fox. And now they've become shells of their former selves, unable to realize the sights their eyes now see, or the actions they committed. For these rhinos and bears, they are now mental slaves to a sinister device that never was meant to be.

They gathered an assortment of weapons that they liberated from a shady firearms shop, and now prepared for their master's instruction.

The fox appeared in from the street and once stood in front of his men, gave his orders on what they must do.

"Listen up!" The fox yelled. "That Jade Palace has dozens of treasure just waiting to be stolen. And if your all successfully bring them back to this time, I'll be a very rich man."

"Yes master." All the bikers said in a daze.

As the fox pulled out the time piece, he opened it up and- "H-e-l-l-o"

"Huh, who said that?" The fox asked while looking around.

All he saw was his men and the dark alley they were in. He decided to shrug it off and focus on his biggest score ever. He opened the device, input the correct time period, and in just a few moments, all of the men were gone in a flash.

Then, a leopard in a suit came walking in, looking over the spot the flash took place. He opened his device, looked over the information displayed on his holo-screen and said "Well, here we go. Let's hope for the best."

((()-()))

Shifu watched carefully as two of his pupils prepared for their long awaited sparring match. The Five watched the scene as well. Some like Tigress stayed calm, while other like Mantis and Monkey took bets on who would lose. On one end of the square was Po, the panda dragon warrior. And on the other was Zhong, the one eyed ex-general. Anticipation built up in both of the warrior's minds, sweat dripped down their foreheads, and they stood in their ready stances, in their forms for a fight.

"Begin!" Shifu shouted.

And with that the panda and the wolf charged at each other, both giving their best battle cries. And the following fight played out with punches and kicks, jabs and parries, blocks and bashes. Even though the two were great comrades, they still held onto their sometimes childlike rivalry. A competitive nature born from when they first met as enemies, now continued even when their allies. Zhong rushed with a flurry of arms strikes, and Po blocked them with his large bear arms. It was then the panda's turn to strike, so he swung his own arms in sideways motion, forcing Zhong take a dash backward to give himself some distance from his opponent. Then the burly wolf got ready, and made a rush to attack.

But then, when they both least expected it, Zhong lost his footing for a moment, and tripped, falling forward and onto a large soft mass. Then, he found himself feeling his muzzle in contact with something. The wolf opened his one eye, and realized his muzzle was pressed against Po's. After a second of realizing this, both of the fighters got off and backed off of each other, bearing faces of disgust. Zhong felt sick to his stomach and almost hurled on the training ground floor.

"Ok, now that was worth seeing." Mantis said while chuckling.

"Match made in heaven right?" Monkey jokingly replied.

Shifu nodded his head upon hearig his student's childish comments and ordered Po and Zhong to rest.

As they both sat, Po asked "Uh, Zhong?"

"What?" The wolf threatenly asked.

"Um, I'm so-" Po nervously said before being interrupted.

"Never. Tell. Anyone. Got it?" Zhong ordered. And Po just nodded in fear.

Meanwhile, Shifu sighed, thinking how these two grown men could be such awkward children sometimes?

But before the masters could proceed with their training, a loud bang rang into their ears.

"What was that!?" Tigress asked in shock.

"Whatever it was, it sounded like it came from the hall of heroes!" Crane replied.

"Everyone move!" Shifu ordered.

Immediately all the master rushed off to find to source of the alarming noise.

Zhong and Tigress rushed in front of the group, with crane up above in the air. The three fastest lead the rest to the area that housed the sacred artifacts. Upon arriving they saw the large front doors were busted open, and inside were was a large gang of bears and rhinos, each wearing strange black jackets and blue pants.

"Who are you people!?" Tigress yelled.

One bear answered "Our master wishes for these things." As he stuffed artifacts into a large bag.

"Do we have company?" a voice sounded. Upon seeing the Jade Palace master, he recognized the warriors before him.

"Well, if it isn't you people." The fox said while sitting in a chair held by two of his men.

"You're in for the but kicking of your life you… You fox br- No that's no good." Po said as he tried to find a clever battle pun. "Um…"

The fox felt confident as he said "You won't be laughing at me again, not this time."

"Excuse me?" Shifu asked.

"What, you don't remember me?" The fox asked.

"Um, not really, who are you again?" Zhong asked.

The bushy tailed bandit leader became furious. "Fine, doesn't matter much, as long as I get what I deserve for all I've been through."

"Oh your gonna get what you deserve alright." Po said back as the masters got ready to fight.

"Really now?" The fox said before his men pulled out their firearms.

((()-()))

Erdan walked up the stairs toward the Jade Palace, like he's done for the past year since beginning this daily routine. Back then he would be exhausted after going up and down these stone stairs, but now he felt stronger, more energized then months ago. The wolf boy made his way up and to the training hall, but no one was around. He checked everywhere but nothing. Finally he decided to look for them in the hall of heroes.

As Erdan looked at the entrance he noticed the massive front doors were busted open, and he could hear footsteps from inside. He knew something was wrong, so Erdan raised his guard as he walked into the hall. He went in and saw in shock, the Jade Palace masters on the ground, almost motionless.

"Wha?" Erdan said in shock.

The fox noticed and said "Who ar-" He then realized who just entered the room. "YOU!?"

"TIGRESS! PO!... DAD!" Erdan yelled in fear. "Did, did you… did you…k-kill them!?"

The fox took a moment before answering "They're alive, but in agonizing pain, and so will you, for starting this whole thing for me."

Zhong moved a bit, and looked at his son. "Er-Erdan, run… run." Was all the father wolf said before passing out.

Erdan felt a surge of anger overcome him, and all he wanted to do now was to hurt that fox all he wanted.

"Kill that worthless brat, NOW!" the fox ordered.

But then Erdan dashed at his enemy, jumping and knocking him off of his chair. Erdan was about to strangle the fox to death when the time device fell out onto the fox grabbed it, fiddled with it, and pushed Erdan back and threw the device at the boy right when it activated. A bubble of light flashed, and the wolf kid was gone. The fox breathed in and out for a bit, before realizing what he'd done.

((()-()))

A flash of light appeared out of nowhere and out of it came Erdan, who found himself on a hard yet smooth stone gound. He took a moment to look around, and realized he'd been transported away from his family in need.

"What? NOO!" Erdan yelled as he came to his senses.

Erdan then tried to use the time device to send him back. He pushed the display on the little screen and pressed the button… but nothing. Erdan tried again… nothing. And again, and once more, but like the other attempts… nothing.

"No, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO!" Erdan yelled in panic.

The device wasn't working, not like before. And in that moment, the wolf boy realized that he's once again stuck in another time. But now his situation is even worse than before. Because his father and friends could be dying, and there's nothing he can do. The young lupine couldn't contain himself as he fell on his knees and bared fear and sorrow once again. Tears streamed down his eyes, and he felt so helpless and alone.

A brown bear strolling down the sidewalk was making his way, getting his daily exercise via a nice walk. But as he walked by an alley, he could hear crying coming from inside. Curious, he went inside to find the source of the noise. He carefully made his way down the alley, and found a teenage wolf sobbing on the ground.

"Hey, a-are you ok?" The bear asked.

Erdan stopped a moment when his ears detected a familiar deep voice. He looked to his right and saw someone he thought he'd never see.

"M-Mike?" Erdan said with tears and a tired voice.

Mike bore a shocked face and said "Erdan!?" He remembered the wolf boy from a few weeks ago, at the party on the boardwalk.

"What are you, are you ok?" Mike asked as he got helped Erdan up on his feet.

Erdan felt the bear boy wrap his large arm around his back for comfort. "I, I'm not ok. I-I.."

Mike then hugged Erdan and said "Hey, I'm here now. How about you come to my place and get out of this dump?"

Erdan just nodded and Mike took him to his family home. Which was nice, one floor, but it was enough for a teenage boy and his parents. Mike brought Erdan in, seated him on the couch, made a fresh cup of tea, and sat with his lupine friend. After Erdan sipped some tea, he was able to talk a bit again.

"Thank you." Erdan said.

"Are you gonna be ok? Did something happen to you?" Mike asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's… my- my dad, and-" Erdan said before breaking down again.

Mike placed the tea on the small table and hugged his Erdan, wrapping his large bear arms in a comforting embrace, while Erdan cried heavily again. Erdan dug himself I the love Mike was giving him, and the brown bear did his best to help his friend.

"I-It's just, why?" Erdan cried.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Why do… do so many bad things happen to me?" Erdan said as Mike listened to lupine's woes. "I mean, I lost my parents, was all alone for six months, I get a foster father and mother, and now I'm going to lose them. I've been kidnapped, put in danger, robbed, beaten. Why? Why does so much of this happen to me? The Creator said he'd be with me, but after all this?" Erdan cried, soaking Mike's orange jacket.

Mike understood the question Erdan pondered. He too suffered over loss. Erdan's, The Creator, seemed like someone Mike understood. And it was then that he remembered a song his mother would sing that helped him in times like this.

"_**I thought I did what's right, I thought I had the answers. I thought I chose the surest road, but that road brought me here." **_Mike softly sang as he comforted Erdan.

"_**So I put up a fight, and told you how to help me. Now just when I've given up, the truth is coming clear."**_

"_**You know better than I, you know the way. I've let go the need to know why, for you know better than I."**_

Erdan calmed down and enjoyed the little tune Mike sang for him. "What's that song about?" Erdan asked.

Mike paused a moment, and said "I think It's saying that; while bad things happen, if we have faith in ourselves, our family, or in something greater, there can always be a happy end."

Erdan thought about it, and finished his hug before sipping his tea again. He then thought to himself. He pulled the time device out of his pocket, and he knew that he can change things, he can save his family. But in order to do that, he'd need help. And he knew who to turn to.

((()-()))

Cheska was sitting at the café's outside table, focusing on his target, preparing himself for his next move. He mustered his finger's strength, and flicked the paper triangle forward. The piece of paper flew though the makeshift goal. Granting Cheska vicory.

"Yes." The native boy said.

As his circle of friends talked, two of his buddies exchanged a five dollar bill, as agreed by the bet they made. Then, Erdan and Mike came and joined them.

"E-Erdan!?" Cheska said in a surprised manor.

"Cheska!" Erdan greeted.

The two hugged and the whole group said their helloes. Zack the fennick Fox, Ashley the golden retriever, Jessica the black panther, and Lloyd the leopard. A group of average teens.

"Hey, been awhile Erdan, how you doing?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine but, I, I need your help." Erdan asked, getting straight to the point.

"With what?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, what?" Cheska added.

"It's my dad. He's in danger, and I have to help him. But, I can't do it alone." Erdan pleaded.

"What kind of danger?" Lloyd asked with a concerned look.

"I'll explain on the way, right now we need to see Kinzie." Erdan replied.

"Why?" CHeska asked before being shown the time device. "Ok, let's go."

Then the group went to the school, where the person they needed to see is mostly found.

The deer girl sorted through things in her backpack before getting ready to go home. When suddenly she looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Kinzie." Cheska greeted.

Baring an annoyed face, the deer girl asked "What do you want now?"

"We need your help." Erdan said.

Kinzie thought for a moment and said "Come with me."

The whole group went to the tech lab, where they could have privacy when talking.

"What are you doing here?" The deer firl asked.

"I'll tell you guys what happened." Erdan said.

Erdan then explained everything to the group. And they're reactions were, quite expressive.

"Umm, are you ok? Did you get hit on the head sometime?" Jessica asked.

"You're, from the past?" Lloyd questioned.

"From ancient China?" Ashley commented with a puzzled face.

Erdan then simply said "It's true, I'm from the past."

Lloyd, Ashley, Zack and Jessica just looked at each other, unsure of what to make of what they just said.

Knowing it must be difficult to convince them, Cheska stepped in and said "It's true, I saw it myself."

"And me to, I witnessed Erdan use the watch, so I can vouch for him as well." Kinzie added.

Erdan could see difficulty in the other teen's faces and said "Look its true."

Lloyd then replied "It's not that we have no reason to believe you, it's just that, well its-"

"Hard to believe?" Said a leopard man in a suit from the other side of the room, shocking everyone.

"Hello." Agent Wilson greeted.

Cheska became aggravated and said "Ok dude, who are you? And why do you keep showing up around us?"

Wilson then checked his device, and answered the teen's question. "Ok, I'll get to the point if you so wish… I'm a time traveler, sent by and elite agency that maintains the course of history. I'm agent Wilson"

Everybody paused a moment and an awkward vibe lingered in the air. The agent slowly made his way to the group, in a non threatening way.

Zack turned to Mike and asked "Do you believe any of this?"

The brown bear replied "I don't know? But, I do know that Erdan really needs help."

Erdan then pulled the time device out of his pocket and asked Wilson "Can you fix this thing?"

Wilson held the device, gave a few tweaks and gave it back. "Try it now." He said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Weird guy." Ashley commented.

"I know right?" Cheska replied.

"Wow, time travel is real!" Lloyd said in surprise. "Aw damn, I should have recorded it on my phone."

But Erdan was laser focused on one thing, saving his family. He imputed the commands on the device and said "Well, let's hope this works."

And a giant bubble of light, big enough to engulf the whole group, appeared a vanished in just a few seconds, taking the teens with it.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, in the Jade Palace dungeon, Master was keeping his best at healing his pupils. He mustered all the chi energy he could to heal their wounds, enough so that they wouldn't bleed to death.

"Zhong, are you awake?" A familiar voice said as the wolf regained his senses.

"I, I think, what happ- Hunngggh" Zhong sounded in pain.

"Take it easy, rest." Shifu said.

"What happened?" Zhong asked.

"A group of bandits broke into the palace. And they had some kind of new weapons that brought us down quick." Shifu said as he tended to Zhong's wounds.

"What about Erdan!?" Zhong asked.

Shifu made a paused face and answered "I, I don't know?"

Zhong made a worried face, and silently hoped that his son was ok, and far away from here.

((()-()))

A large white flash appeared, and out emerged a group of teens. After the light settled, they all (except one) were quite shocked by what just happened.

"What the f& was that?" Cheska said in surprise.

"Oh man, I think I'll be sick." Jessica said with a troubling look on her face.

"Does anyone else feel a bit weird?" Mike asked.

Erdan however knew where they were now, and he looked over the hilltop and saw the Valley of Peace. His home.

"We made it!" Erdan shouted.

Cheska stood by him and said "So, this is your home huh, its nice."

After everyone got their heads back, Erdan explained the situation about his friends and father's peril.

"Wait, let me wrap my head around this." Lloyd said. "You need us to help you save your friends and dad, from a gang of time traveled biker, who are armed with guns from our time?"

"Yes." Erdan simply said.

Everybody had questionable faces. And Zack said "Dude, we're all for helping you, but we're not like you."

"Yeah, we don't know how to fight like you." Ashley added.

"And this is a problem that could result in us getting killed, no less." Kinzie said.

Erdan sighed and realized the flaws in his plan. He realized that these kids weren't skilled or equipped to this kind of emergency, unlike Erdan.

"If we had more help then maybe we can pull it off." Cheska asked.

Erdan then got an idea. He looked at the time device, and said "I'll be right back." And flashed away.

Leaving the other hanging for a minute, Lloyd passed the time by saying "Hey did you hear that Brad Pitbull sold his kidney for thirty grand?!"

"For real?" Cheska asked.

And Lloyd nodded as a flash appeared. Out of the light came Erdan, and a deer girl holding a bow and a quiver.

"One down, a few more to go." Erdan said before flashing away again.

The deer girl approached the other kids and said "H-hello, you must be Erdan's friends."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Mike asked in a friendly manor.

"I'm Yingyu, a member of the royal family." The royal deer answered, gaining some questioning looks from the teens of Ocean Paw.

Then another flash appeared, and out came Erdan, and a large, muscular bull. Immedietly the kids were intimidated by the big warrior.

"Alright, just a few more to go." Erdan said before disappearing again.

Everybody felt award around the large warrior, unlike Cheska, who thought differently.

"Woah." Cheska said.

"What?" Taurus asked.

"You look just like Kronos." The boy ansered.

"Who?" The bull asked.

CHeska turned to his friends and said "From Minotaur of War."

"That video game with the buff dude in skirt?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah, he looks just like him." Cheska complemented?

"Um, thanks?" Taurus replied in confusion.

Once again another flash, and this time four wolves came with Erdan.

"So you need our help with saving your dad?" Mafa asked.

Erdan nodded and Tao said "Well, I guess we're in." And his comrades, Heng and Lei agreed.

"Ok, just one more to go." Erdan said before leaving one more time.

An awkward air filled, everyone was just staying quiet. Then a final flash appeared and this time a group of crocodiles came out, and their leader said "Why on earth are you doing this?"

"Because you've helped me before, that means there's something good in you. I'm just asking if you'll help me now." Erdan pleaded.

Fung thought about it for a moment, and said "Ok. Fine."

"Really?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, but just this once." Fung replied.

Erdan looked over the group his just assembled. Now he could see him winning the day with their help.

Then Wilson appeared and said "Got everyone have you?"

Erdan replied "Yeah." He then noticed another man behind Wilson a bit. "Who's that?"

Wilson answered "Oh, he's a guy who follows me and records everything I say and do. Time travel stuff"

"Ok, kid, we know why you gathered us, now do you have a plan?" Taurus asked.

After thinking for a moment, Erdan turned to Cheska and asked "Do we have a chance now?"

After looking at all the people who came to help, the native boy said "Yeah, maybe."

Wilson came forward and said "I shall help as well, but Erdan, there's something you must understand."

"What?" the lupine asked.

"You've done well to call on your friends. But very soon, you'll be faced with a choice, one that may decide to fate of the future." Wilson explained while Erdan listened carefully.

"Ok I understand." Erdan said.

"Good." Wilson replied.

"So,kid, you got a plan?" Mafa asked.

After thinking a minute, Erdan said "Yeah, I do." And he explained his battle strategy and everyone's role in the rescue.

((()-()))

Biker men gathered goods and treasures, that were kept and preserved for generations of kung fu masters. The fox leader, marveled at his catch, admiring his tickets to fortune he so rightfully deserved after the struggles he tolerated.

As he was counting the bags of treasure, a biker goon walked to his master and asked "Master, what do we do now?"

After thinking it over a few minutes, the leader of this band figured that; although he lost his key to an untraceable escape, he could still make a run for the next country, and sell his findings there.

"We will get a cart and make our wa-" The fox said when out of nowehere.

Boom! Boom! Boom! A series of loud bangs rang from the other side of the large reconnected doors of the hall. Immedieatly the fox became tense, and he ordered his men to grab their weapons and prepare to protect him and his treasures.

On the fourth band, the doors gave way, and in rushed a band of warriors urging to do battle. Leading the group was a large bull, followed by a trio of wolves, a group of crocs, and a suited leopard.

"Kill them all!" the fox yelled.

The biker men, who were so hypnotized by their master's mystic necklace, charged toward their enemies with firearms in hand. And a battle within the palace ensued.

Meanwhile, towards the side of the mountain, a second group made their way into the palace. Taking a route that was well away from the chaos of battle. Erdan lead his group, that consisted of Cheska, Yingyu, Lloyd, Mafa, and Zack, in finding their way into the Jade Palace's dungeon, to try to find the masters. Erdan remembered that the fox said his father and friends were still alive, so if he kept them as hostages, they would most likely be held within in under grounds of the palace.

As the group carefully made their way across the mountain, Cheska tried his very best to not direct his gaze downward, knowing that what awaits him will surely give him a terrible time or a life threatening mistake.

As Erdan's team made their way to the palace, a third group consisting of Cheska's friends, prepared to assist the attacking group. Once the bikers were all down, they would pin down the fox leader when he least's expects it.

Erdan's group made their way to the dungeon, and searched the dark area.

"So, this place is where you learn martial arts?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, although not down here, but in a training hall." Erdan answered.

"And I thought the school getting a new pool was impressive." Lloyd replied in a half sarcastic manor.

After searching for what felt like ten minutes, Mafa found the imprisoned master.

The white wolf tapped on Zhong's shoulder through the bars, and said "How ya doing buddy?"

Zhong looked back and was surprised by the face that met his. "M-Mafa?"

"In the flesh." The white wolf said back.

"What are you doing here?" shifu asked.

"We came to free you guys." Erdan replied.

"Erdan!" Zhong said happily.

The lock to the master's cells were picked and their cell doors were opened. Right away Zhong hugged his son, but was baffled by who he was with.

"Who are you kids?" Po asked Cheska, Lloyd and Zack.

"We're helping our bud Erdan." Cheska replied.

Shifu then looked at his youngest pupil and the wolf boy said "I'll explain later, right now we need to move, are you guys alright?"

Tigress came over and said "Yeah, Shifu used a special healing technique, though we are a bit weak for now."

"That's ok, we got another team doing the fighting for us." Erdan said.

"Who?" Po asked.

"Well, it's kinda of a surprise." Erdan said with a sly smile.

The group made their way to the hall of heroes, surprised to find all the goons beaten and the fox held down by Mike.

"Let me go you big oaf!" the Fox yelled. Then he saw Erdan, and anger filled his mind. "You!"

Erdan then said "Me?"

"Yes you! It's because of you that this last year has been a series of nothing but pain and misfortune." The fox yelled.

"Do I know you?" Erdan asked.

"What!? I'm Shi, the bandit you-" Shi said before being interrupted.

"Wait, your name is, Shi!?" Cheska asked before bursting out in laughter.

"So, are you a girl then?" Lloyd added while the other teens laughed.

"I'm not!" the fox shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for jail." Erdan said while tying his wrists.

While Tigress and the five were taking care of Shi, Erdan checked on his other teammates. Who were just fine.

"Really, it was that easy?" Erdan asked.

Wilson replied "Yes, apparently the fox didn't pick up any extra ammunition other then what the guns had, so it wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, I've been in bar fights harder than that." Taurus commented.

"They stood no chance, right boys?" Tao said as well.

As Zhong walked around the hall, he noticed the various people Erdan gathered for help. Including a familiar band of crocs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The one eyed wolf said in anger.

Fung however tried his best to stand his ground and said "Look man, I'm only here cause of your kid."

"Why?" Zhong asked.

Erdan stepped in and said "We agreed that if he helps me, we'll be even."

With that Zhong left the crocs alone, though he and some of the Five kept a close eye on them.

While all this was happening, Yingyu approached Kinzie, hoping to get some conversation with her fellow deer girl.

"Hello." Yingyu greeted.

Kinzie felt a bit awkward and simply replied "Um, hi."

"So, how do you know Erdan?" Yingyu asked, desperate for any topic they can share.

"I met him a few weeks ago, when he came to our future, or rather, present for me." Kinzie said.

"What's the future like?" Yingyu asked.

"Kinda different, but kinda the same too." The other deer girl answered.

Tigress held Shi, who was now wrist tied so he couldn't escape again. While Shifu, Po and the other warriors met and greeted the rest of Erdan's comrades, Shi was overrun with anger.

("Why do I always get the crappy end in my life?") Shi thought.

"I-CAN-HELP-YOU" A mysterious voice sounded in his mind.

(W-who said that?") Shi mentally asked.

"GIVE-ME-AND-I-WILL-HELP-YOU." The strange voice replied.

("What the hell, what have I got to lose?") Shi agreed but then felt an agonizing pain inside.

As Erdan was talking with his friends. "So yeah, that how I- AAAHHHHRRGGG!" Erdan yelled in pain.

"Erdan, are you ok?" ZHong asked with a concerned face.

Erdan got down on his knees and felt something crawl up his insides. At the time, Shi was experiencing the same painful, unbearable feeling.

Lloyd was standing next to Wilson, as he asked the agent "Um, is this suppose to happen?"

Wilson and the other agent looked at the moment, and then bore faces of fear. "No, that's not!"

Then a dark black puss spewed out of Erdan and Shi's mouths, vomiting a repulsive other worldly substance. Then the blackness slithered on the floor, met together, and formed a large inky mass.

"What is that!?" Tigress asked.

Erdan looked up and saw the inky mess form a familiar face, the wolf from his dreams.

"That's, that's him. The guy from my dreams!" Erdan yelled to Shifu.

"Wha- what are you?" Po asked.

The large wolf with glowing eyes reveled it's true form, a hideous monster with a hundred eyes and ten mouths, all with razor sharp teeth. "I am ruin incarnate." The monster replied.

Then the beast looked down the stairs to the village below, and then spewed out monsters of it's kind that ran off to feast.

"Oh no, no no no no!" Erdan said in despair.

The giant inky beast then readied itself and charged at the group. But at the last second a spray of polar cold blasted on the demon and it froze in place.

Agent Wilson placed the spray back in his coat and said "That won't hold it for long."

Crane flew up and saw the other beasts run down to the village. "Guys, those things are going for the people!" The avian master alerted.

Shifu then yelled "Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, go and protect the people!"

Erdan then looked at his team and shouted "Mafa, Taurus, Tao, Heng, Lei, go with them!"

And a second team of warriors rushed down to stop those inky demons, if they could that is.

Then Cheska became afraid, he looked down at the coming battle in the village, and anxiety overwhelmed him.

"Dude you ok?" Zack asked his friend.

Cheska then thinked for a moment and then grabbed the time device from Erdan.

"Hey what are you-" Erdan asked before the naïve boy flashed away.

A brief moment of silence dropped before Lloyd said "He just, ditched us."

But before long, the ice-like substance that contained the inky beast begun to crack. And it was clear the time was running out. Erdan looked at the monster, and realized that he'd seen a being like this before.

The lupine boy looked to his father and yelled "Dad, remember that monster, the one in the cave, whne we went camping?"

"Yeah, why?" Zhong replied, but then he soon figured out what his son had in mind.

Then Fung and his men, along with Po and Cheska's friends gathered as much arrows as they could grab. They also fetched some torches, to give the beast its weakness. As the group prepared to fight the monster, the ice surrounding it continued to crack, growing bigger and bigger as the demon grew stronger and stronger.

((()-()))

Shu sighed as she got ready to make yet another clay pot for her store. But then, screams of fear traveled into her ears, and the she-wolf ran outside to see a sight she gasped upon. A group of monster with inky skin were ravaging the homes of her neighbors. Shu didn't take any time to think before rushing out to help.

Meaanwhile, a family of three bunnies were hiding in their basement, hoping the terrors outside wouldn't find them.

"Honey what's going on?" Margret asked her husband.

"I don't know, but we need to-" Gerald said.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from above. Heavy and loud, one after another they sounded, getting slightly louder with each step. Then… silence.

A moment of quiet lingered until… BURST! A beast of horrible figure and face bursted into the basement.

"Come on you ugly sucker, you wanna face me, huh?" Fang yelled, trying to protect his parents.

Then the beast was held back, and then pushed away. Then a white furred figure rushed in, grabbed the family of bunnies, and ran out of the house. Fang looked up and recognized the man who saved them.

"Mafa?" Fang said in surprise.

"You people alright?" The white wolf asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Gerald answered.

While Mafa brought the Hao family to safety, The furious four, Taurus, Shu, and the other three wolf soliders rescued as many villagers as they could. But the beasts were still determind to feast on their prey.

Shu, the four, and the other warriors gathered the people in one place to protect them all at once. A beast was about to charge at a Jimbo and his sons, when Taurus dwung his large sword, striking the monster. But the beast spilt in two, and every time one was defeated two more would take its place.

The heroes formed a wall between the innocent people, but the monsters were overwhelming them. Suddenly a large flash appeared, and from the top of a building was a wolf dressed in a strange uniform. He jumped down, pulled out a weapon that fired a flare upward, gaining the beasts attention.

The man then yelled "OPEN FIRE!" and a squad of armored troops appeared from the flash, and fired their guns and rifles at the inky monsters.

Shu was surprised and asked "Wh-who are you?"

The man looked back and answered "I'm captain Cheveyo, we're here to help." The swat captina then yelled "Protect the people and hold back the beasts.

Then Cheska ran up to his father who said to his son "You've gotten into some crazy situations before, but this is just…"

"Yeah, I know." Cheska said back.

With the swat force aiding, the warriors continued to fight the demons, and protect the villagers.

((()-()))

"Is everyone ready?" Erdan shouted.

"Yeah, we're all set." Po shouted back.

Together, Po, Shifu, Zhong, Fung's men, and Cheska's friends gathered everything they need to finish off this inky demon. Fires were set, with Erdan and Yingyu ready to set their arrows aflame. And everyone else held flammable object to hurl at the sinister demon. Kinsie (through her knowledge of chemistry) added basic chemicals that gave the fires more power and heat.

The ice around the beast finally broke and the monster was free once again.

"NOW FIRE!" Erdan yelled right before he and Yingyu fired their flaming arrows.

Everyone else threw torches and wood set a blaze, and the beast felt the pain of many heated wounds in its inky skin, which begun to melt and deteriorate. Wilson and his fellow agent sprayed more ice onto the beast's feet, keeping him still to make an easy target.

After a few minutes of attacks the demon layed on the ground. Motionless. Lifeless. Cold.

"Did we kill it?" Tigress asked.

Erdan cautiously stepped forward to get a look at his fallen enemy. But then arms of inky blackness sprung out and grabbed Erdan by his limbs.

"AAHHHH!" Erdan yelled as he was quickly being pulled into the inky substance.

"ERDAN, NOOO!" Zhong yelled as he rushed to rescue his son.

Just when the one eyed wolf was about to grab his son's paw, the monster pulled the lupine boy in. Swallowing him whole, and the boy saw nothing but blackness. Then the beast got up again, ready to kill all that was within his sight.

((()-()))

The warriors and swat forces were being overrun, to the point where they were completely surrounded by the demonic monsters. And it seemed that they were on the verge of defeat.

((()-()))

Erdan woke up in a cold pitch black world. Similar to the one in his dreams, but it felt more… sinister.

"Hello?" Erdan cried out.

"H-E-L-L-O" The beast said back.

"Wh-what are you?" Erdan asked as chills went down his spine.

"I-AM-FROM-BEYOND-THE-STARS" the evil voice said.

"Why are you doing this, why?" Erdan asked.

"I-AM-HUNGRY" the voice answered.

"So, that's why, survival?" Erdan loudly question.

"YOUR-KIND-IS-NO-DIFFERENT" the demonic voice said.

"NO! I'm not like that, my friends are different than that." Erdan shouted.

"THAN-YOU-WILL-BE-THE-FIRST" The voice said.

Erdan then looked in horror as dozens of mouths with teeth appeared, ready to devower its helpless prey. Erdan was then consumed with fear. He saw no way out. No way home. The boy fell down and cried.

((()-()))

But as the heinous mouths were about to take their first bite, a white tiger in a robe walked by Erdan's side.

"WHAT-ARE-YOU?" The voice said.

The white tiger just looked at the sinister black void, and then down at the frightened boy next to him. The tiger held out his paw, pointed and a way was made.

((()-()))

Erdan felt a warmth inside, that a presence near him was giving his strength. Then he looked ahead and saw a way open, and on the other side was that fox, Shi. He ran and freed the fox, who woke up seeing the boy help him.

Then Erdan saw another way open, one that had light from the outside beaming through. Erdan hled onto Shi closely, and made a mad dash throught he inky darkness. He jumped through the hole and they both escaped the cold void.

((()-()))

The white tiger watched as Erdan and Shi escaped, then he raised his right paw.

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" The voice asked.

The white tiger snapped his fingers.

((()-()))

Erdan and Shi made it out. Then ZHong ran up and hugged his son.

"ERDAN!" Zhong shouted with glee and tears.

"Dad, I'm alright, I'm alright." Erdan said reassuringly.

Po looked up and said "What's happening?"

Suddenly the beast bursted in flames, scorching it from the inside until nothing was left. Nothing at all.

Meanwhile, down in the village, just as the demons were about to consume all in front of them, they all bursted out in flames. They all screamed in agony until nothing remained.

Cheska looked around and said "What just happened?"

Fang was hugging his parents and crying in fear. His father said "It's ok son, it's over. It's over."

checked on Jimbo and his sons saying "Are you three ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Jimbo answered.

A swat trooper walked over to Cheveyo and said "Captain, all the creatures seemed to have disintegrated."

Shu then said "What was all that?"

((()-()))

Everyone was shocked. Just five minutes ago the demon was ready to kill them all. Now it just, suddenly bursted and died.

"Erdan you ok?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Erdan replied.

Shi, who was just proccesisng what happened asked "Why?"

"Huh." Erdan muttered as he looked down at the fox.

"Why did you save me?" Shi asked.

Erdan got down and answered "Because I believe all life holds value. Look, I don't know what you've gone through, or how much struggle you endured because of me. But, I know what it's like to be at rock bottom. When it feels like everyting in the world is against you. So, all I can say is. I'm sorry."

Shi was surprised by the boy who he hated and blamed, was now appoligizing for what he'd gone thorugh. Without knowing of what to say, Shi stayed quiet, and let Tigress take him away.

As everyone hugged, greeted, or congradulated Erdan, agent Wilson and his fellow comrade said "Well done Erdan."

Erdan looked at the suited leopard and said "Did I… make the right choice? Is the future safe?"

Wilson consulted his fellow man and then said "Yes, I can safely say the future is secure and safe."

Relief washed over Erdan. And soon after the two groups met up. After introductions and explanations, it was now clear that the worst had past.

After peace returned, Wilson used the time device that Shi stole, and used it to open ways back for all of Erdan's friends.

First, Cheveyo's men took all the bikers through. Who would all be behind bars soon enough. Then, all of Cheska's friends got ready to return to their ocean side home.

"It was great to know you guys." Erdan said half happy and half sad.

"It was a great, crazy time dude." Lloyd said.

"Stay happy." Jessica happily bid.

"Hope the best for you." Ashley said as she hugged Erdan.

"It was fun man. Legit." Zack said as he fist bumped Erdan.

"Well, I now know what I want to invent in the future. Thanks for the times." Kinzie said.

As they all went into the flash, Mike took his turn to say goodbye. The big bear hugged his friend and Erdan said "You were right."

"About what?" Mike asked.

"That song you sang for me. Things turned out well after all." Erdan said with a smile.

And they hugged again while Mike said "Maybe someone is watching out for you?"

"Yeah, maybe." Erdan replied as Mike waved goodbye and left.

Cheska then said ot his friend. "Well, another time travel crisis resolved. Although it got pretty hairy back there, huh."

EErdan chuckled and said "Yeah, well, we are a couple of trouble makers." Then they both hugged with tears down their faces.

Afterwards, Cheveyo said "I enjoyed meeting you Erdan."

"Keep Cheska out of trouble, if that possible." Erdan humorously said.

"Well we didn't create a new emergency code just for him for nothing." Cheveyo said.

Then the native father and son waved goodbye, and returned home.

Mafa and the three wolves bid farewell to Zhong and Tigress and returned to their own times. Then Fung and his men did the same, after getting scared half to death by Shu's looks of terror.

Taurus walked up to Erdan and said "You know kid, you really got some special guts in ya."

Erdan then tossed his minotaur friend a bag of coins and the bull asked "What's this?"

"Your pay." Erdan replied.

But to his surprise Taurus gave it back before saying "Ah don't worry about it. This wasn't a job, rather a favor to a friend."

The boy lupine and the greek bull shared a nice smile before he returned to his time.

Yingyu then took her turn to say goodye. "So, I guess I'll see you around, huh."

"Yeah, and Yingyu?" Erdan said.

"What?" The deer girl asked.

"I got a feeling your life's about to get a little sweeter." Erdan said with a wholesome smile.

"What makes you say that?" Yingyu asked.

"Just a hunch." Erdan answered before hugging his fellow archer friend before she returned to her father's side.

With all his friends back where they needed, Wilson then said "Well done Erdan. The agency thanks you in aiding our cause."

"Your very welcome. Hey, can you give me a peak at my future?" Erdan asked.

"No can do." Wilson replied in a half serious, half humorous tone.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Erdan said with a friendly shrug of his shoulders.

Wilson and his fellow agent returned to his own time, bringing anything that didn't belong in this ancient age, and closed the flash portal behind him. And Erdan continued to look at that spot a moment more, thinking if he'll ever see his friends again?

((()-()))

Erdan sat on the top of the stone stairs. Looking out at the beautiful valley he helped save. Then his parents, Po, Shifu, Fang and the Five joined him.

Erdan sighed and Zhong said "Well, another crazy day In the valley."

"But as crazy days go, I'd say this was the best." Erdan said back.

"Are you sure you're ok Erdan?" SHu asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine. In fact, I now feel more than fine." Erdan said with a smile.

Shifu then walked up and said "Well, considering what we endured through, I think we can take the rest of the day off."

Erdan then got an idea. "How about we all go out for lunch?"

"I'm up for it." Fang said while jumping on Erdan's shoulder.

"Great idea Danny boy." Po complamented.

"And I know just the place." Erdan said while getting up.

((()-()))

And the lupine boy walked down the stone stairs with his family. A family made up of wolves, rabbits, and kung fu masters of all shapes. And while they went off to their celebration party, a white tiger in a bright robe watch them happily head down to the village. And he smiled, seeing the boy he watched over, who he saw as sorrowful for months now joyful and happy. The tiger then walked off, and vanished.

((()-()))

"_**You know better than I" **_is credited from the film "Joseph the dreamer."


	17. Chapter ?

**Chapter ?**

**?**

The waves of the ocean swayed back and forth, pushing out from the sands only to return back to the tropical soil. The sun began to set in the east. As the bright orb descended along the horizon, it created a sight that was truly to behold. The breeze brought with it the smells of this warm and sunny paradise.

Walking along the beach, a woman strolled down the shore. Normally she wouldn't be taking a walk at this hour. But today she just felt that now was the time for a period of time to be alone. As her hind paws left footsteps in the sand, she gazed to the east and marveled at the natural beauty before her.

After some time of walking, she noticed that someone else was here, admiring the sights and smells of the sea. A white tiger wearing a beautiful robe and sitting on a fallen log like a bench. He too stared out into the east, enjoying the sea sighted sunset.

The woman walked over the log which the tiger was resting on. When she looked downward she heard a familiar voice say "Ah, hello there."

The woman looked to her left and saw that the tiger greeted her with a warm smile. Not wanting to be rude, the woman replied "H-hello."

The white tiger could tell she was in need of some company. So he patted the empty side of the log and said "Come, there's always room for one more."

The woman accepted his kind offer and sat next to him on the log. They both continued to stare out at the sunset. This man was very kind to the woman, ever since arriving to this distant place.

The woman held her head downward, rather than gazing at the ocean, she stared at the ground near her feet. The tiger could tell something was troubling her.

"Is there something wrong?" The tiger said in a concerned tone.

The woman paused a moment before replying. "I'm… alright."

The tiger then asked "Is there… something troubling you?"

The woman stayed quiet for a moment and answered "It's just. There's someone that I miss. Someone, I've been separated from." The Tiger listened while scooting closer to her. "It's been so long since I've seen him, so long since I've heard his kind voice."

The woman then shed a couple tears and the tiger placed his paw on her shoulder. The woman lightly placed his paw away, a gesture saying she was fine right now.

"Not a day goes by that I don't worry for him. He's all alone, in a world that's cruel, dangerous, and violent." She said with a tone of woe.

The white tiger paused a moment before saying "Yes, that world is violent and harsh. But, I've seen a hero rise up against that world's evil."

The woman turned her head to him, deciding to listen to his words instead of lingering on grim thoughts.

"This hero has endured many terrible trials, and yet he fights for not just his himself and his kin, but also for all people who value peace. This hero has saved many lives, and he's helped bring hope for those in their darkest hour." The tiger explained. "And he continues to do so for all people. Even me… and even you."

The woman became curious and asked "What's this hero's name?"

The white tiger looked out to the sunset and simply answered "His name… is-"

((()-()))

Within a royal bedroom inside a large palace, a deer girl was putting the finishing touches on a painting she was making. A visual, artistic reminder of an adventure she had, and one of the greatest friends she ever made. A painting of her along with a wolf boy. Together they not only saved her father's life, but also helped uncover a sinister plot.

Just as she finished her piece, her bedroom door slid open. In came her family. Her father, mother, and baby sister. A family who, though were of noble lineage, cared deeply for the people they served, both within their royal home and out.

With her parents and baby sibling here now, she showed her painting. Although art wasn't her specialty, they all agreed it was a well crafted work, that would serve well as a memento of the adventurous stay at the Jade Palace. And Yingyu looked at the wolf boy in the painting, hoping that soon she'll be able to see her friend again.

((()-()))

On the boardwalk, people of all kinds, young or old, citizen or tourist enjoyed the fun filled evening this town had to offer. Sitting on a bench by the beach, a group of friends sat together and ate popsicles. This group of high school students, though pretty normal looking, had the greatest adventure of the summer just a few days ago.

As they all licked their frozen treats, a big gust of wind blew from behind, and one boy's flaming colored bandana was pulled from his head. The native boy quickly grabbed his head band with his free paw, saving his decorative garment.

Upon looking at his bandana, he remembered another wolf kid who shared his love for these special scarves. A boy he might never see again. But even though the native knew he would never see his friend form the past again, he had the memories they made together. The Time when he found another good hearted trouble maker. So he put his bandana back on, and continued to enjoy the last day of summer vacation with his friends. One of whom, was a bear that wished their friend from the ancient past a happy and fulfilling life.

((()-()))

In a small village, a caravan of merchants settled down for the weekend. Once again they found a town to sell their goods, such as the family had done for years. As the family of merchants got ready for selling and buying with the locals, the youngest of the family explored the town a bit with an action figure of the greatest kung fu warrior he ever met.

As the young boy walked along the road, he saw a girl his age crying on the side of the road. The goose boy thought of what to do? He then looked at his toy, which was of a wolf wearing a bandana and wielding a bow and arrow. He then walked over to the girl and offered to play together. And he cheered her up and helped her. Just like his hero did for him.

((()-()))

In the Jade Palace, master Tigress was sitting in her room alone. While she was changing for the night, she took off her robe. The beautiful piece of clothing given to her by her late mother, who even after harsh words of rejection, showed her love for her grown daughter.

Tigress remembered the young hero who was with her that day. The boy who comforted her after that dark moment of her life. She would always treasure that robe, for both her mother's sake and her young friend's.

((()-()))

A panda was enjoying a nice dinner with his father, and his new business partners. As they were talking and eating, they remembered a boy who helped them all, in more ways than one. Whether saving one their lives, providing company on lonely days, or giving support in time of need.

((()-()))

In a small humble home, a couple of wolves snuggled together by the warm fire. On the wall of the home they lived in was a painting they had made just earlier today. A family painting, consisting of a father, a mother, and a son. The tow parents were grateful and proud of the boy they were raising, and ever grateful for all he's done for the both of them.

((()-()))

The white tiger answered the woman's question, and he spoke the name of the great hero he spoke of. And upon hearing that name, the woman begun to shed tears of joy. That name, belonged to a boy she greatly loved. Many years ago, she tried so hard to have puppies. But despite her efforts, she was barren and could not conceive. But now, she was filled with comfort when she heard of what her dingle young has become.

The tiger could see hope and happiness return to her face so he said to her. "The child I blessed you with, now has a family again. One as large as his home village, and filled with people of all kinds who love him just as you did."

The woman sported a grateful smile as the tiger continued. "He now has a mother, and a father who care for him. And he also honors both you and your husband.

The woman looked out to the sunset and with tears on her face said "E-E-…Erdan."

She then looked at the tiger and hugged him. He said "Throughout his times of hardship and loneliness, I watched over him always, and guided him to the family that loves him today."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you" the woman said with tears of joy.

The tiger finished their hug, looked at her and said "Now, go,and share this news with your husband."

The woman hugged again while saying "Thank you.' Again. Then she went off the tell her lover of what has become of their son. The boy who was separated from them long ago.

The white tiger looked out at the finishing sunset, and thought of the great things that boy had done for the people around him, whether nig or small, That lad's deeds have created a new hope for his people, and all others. The tiger sighed restfully as the sun finally disappeared, bringing the coolness of night. A night where two lovers, will sleep peacefully once again.

((()-()))

**Author's note:**

And with that, "Wolf Tales" is complete. A big thank you to all the people who've enjoyed and read this mini-series. And to those who want more of Erdan and his friends, "Erdan 3: A Legend's Rebirth" Will arrive early next year.

Stay safe, stay cool - Jeffwolf


End file.
